The Lonely of The Queen
by Brenxitha chan
Summary: "¿Nunca se han preguntado, el por qué las cosas siempre tienen que cambiar? Nunca se quedan estáticas, siempre están en constante movimiento… Todos están en constante cambio, todos excepto yo".../ Elsa ha vivido por 300 años y ahora ha caído en la oscuridad. "Sólo un acto de amor verdadero descongela el corazón"... ―Jack... ¿de verdad podrás salvarme?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Diciendo adiós…

_¿Nunca se han preguntado, el por qué las cosas siempre tienen que cambiar? Nunca se quedan estáticas, siempre están en constante movimiento, aún sin que nosotros propiamente sepamos que lo están… Todos están en constante cambio, todos excepto yo._

\- Elsa – dijo una voz que se notaba cansada por el paso de los años – Ya es hora.

\- Oh… ¿tan pronto? Está bien, estaré lista en un momento.

Cuando Elsa se dio la vuelta, puedo verlo claramente. Quien le hablaba era un señor de edad avanzada, que fácilmente rondaba por los 70 años de edad. Su cabello, el cual tiempo antes había sido rubio-castaño, ahora era totalmente blanco. De aquel hombre fuerte, musculoso y seguro de sí mismo ahora solo quedaba una sombra que con el pasar de los años se iba desvaneciendo. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en Arendelle desde que Elsa había sido coronada reina. Desde el incidente ocurrido el día de su coronación, hasta el día en el que todos aceptaron con regocijo sus tan… inusuales habilidades, Elsa siempre se había caracterizado por gobernar con una gran sabiduría y un amplio sentido de la justicia. Siempre velando por el bien de sus súbditos, a los cuales consideraba como parte de una gran familia. La alegría que trajo Elsa hacia el reino de Arendelle fue inmensa, hubo prosperidad y paz. Sin embargo, toda esa alegría y prosperidad no duró mucho tiempo. Con el pasar de los años Elsa comenzó a notar algo…

Durante los primeros 10 años de su reinado no era notorio, sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo Elsa comenzó a notar algo: Ella no envejecía. Ella notaba el pasar del tiempo reflejado en su hermana menor, sin embargo esta siempre le tranquilizaba diciendo:

\- Todo está bien, es solo que bueno, creo que yo me he dejado descuidar un poco, es todo.

Sin embargo, en su corazón Elsa sabía la verdad. El paso del tiempo no solo lo notaba a través de Anna, también lo notaba a través de Kristoff, de Sven, de algunos de los criados del castillo… Y posteriormente, cuando Anna y Kristoff se casaron y formaron su propia familia, empezó a notarlo a través de sus hijos.

Después de 20 años de gobierno, Elsa decidió que su situación podría llegar a asustar a algunos de sus amados súbditos, e incluso pensó que podría afectar las relaciones externas que Arendelle mantenía con otros Reinos, por lo que decidió que lo más sensato sería cederle el reino a Anna. Pese a los reproches de Anna.

\- Es absurdo. Tú eres una gran, GRAN reina. No puedo, no debo tomar tu lugar por una tontería como… esas alucinaciones tuyas de que no envejeces. ¡Claro que lo haces! Es solo que tú… Tú no lo notas porque te ves a diario en un espejo.

\- Anna… Enfrentemos la realidad. Los hechos son irrefutables, todo esto debe ser parte de mí… de mi poder. Creí que el máximo alcance de mis poderes había sido el haber congelado (accidentalmente) todo Arenedelle, pero al parecer me equivoqué. El por qué me quedé específicamente con esta edad… no me queda claro del todo. – La voz de Elsa sonaba cansada, no había dormido bien en las últimas semanas, aunque eso no fuese físicamente notorio.

\- Bueno, y si ese fuera el caso… ¡a mí no me da miedo! Y, y estoy segura de que a los demás tampoco, después de todo, aceptaron de buena manera tu magia helada. – La voz de Anna sonaba confiada y segura, como siempre lo había sido.

\- Eso era muy distinto Anna… además, yo nunca me casé, no tengo herederos al trono. Tú, en cambio sí. Tienes una hermosa familia a lado de Kristoff, ustedes están más capacitados para gobernar el reino. – Elsa trataba de sonar lo más tranquila posible, y de hecho lo estaba. Desde el incidente de hacía 20 años, ella ya había aprendido a controlar mejor sus emociones, y por ende, sus poderes.

\- Pero, aún estás joven, aún puedes casarte y formar una familia y…

\- ¡Anna basta!.- Exclamó un tanto exaltada- Tengo 38 años y... y parezco de 18. Ningún chico se fijará en mí. Además de que yo nunca me he interesado en formar una familia.

\- Pero…. Elsa…

\- Pero nada. La decisión está tomada. Daré el anunció mañana en la mañana. Estoy segura de que serás una excelente reina.

\- No mejor que tú.

Anna se sentía rendida ante tal discusión, sin embargo, Elsa se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo

\- Serás una gran reina Anna, estoy segura de eso.

_Elsa, Elsa… La joven por siempre, Elsa…._

\- ¿Elsa?... Sé que sonará como una pregunta algo, tonta pero, ¿estás bien? – Pero por supuesto que no estaba bien, dentro de poco ella se iría de Arenedelle para nunca volver. Abandonaría su hogar y todo lo que conocía todo por… por su propia seguridad.

\- Perdón Kristoff, me distraje… en mis propios pensamientos.

\- ¡cierto!. Yo también me disculpo contigo, reina Elsa.

Elsa le brindo una cálida risa a Kristoff, era increíble que pese a todos esos años, él seguía siendo el mismo.

\- Pero Kristoff, yo dejé de ser la reina hace más de 30 años.

\- Para Anna y para mí nunca dejaste de ser la reina.

Una lágrima empezó a recorrer la mejilla de Elsa. Kristoff no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarla.

\- Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien.

\- No estoy segura de que Anna hubiese estado de acuerdo con la decisión que he tomado.- Al mencionar el nombre de Anna, un semblante de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de Kristoff, por lo que Elsa trató de consolarlo.

\- Lo siento… Yo…

\- Está bien. Anna… es probable que nunca hubiese estado de acuerdo, pero… todo ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Esto es necesario, estoy seguro de que por más terca haya sido ella, al final hubiera accedido.

Kristoff abrió la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban, afuera estaban Gena y Pete, los hijos de Anna y Kristoff.

\- Tía Elsa… - empezó Pete – Te diría que no te vayas pero…

\- Lo sé Pete, lo sé. Yo… - Elsa se precipitó hacía donde estaban Pete y Gena y los abrazó con fuerza. – Yo los amo a los dos. Mucho, no tienen idea de cuánto.- Aparto su rostro del de ellos y continuó.- Cuiden de su padre, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro que si tía Elsa – Contesto Gena.- Te… te extrañaremos.

Después de la breve despedida, a Elsa se le hacía más difícil despedirse de ellos. Habían sido parte de su familia por años. Pete por 42 años y Gena por 39. Eran su familia, eran los hijos de su amada hermana, la cual se había ido de sus vidas dos años atrás… Pero tenía que decirles adiós. Los tiempos estaban cambiando, y si no se apresuraban, sería demasiado tarde.


	2. Capítulo 2: Cuídalos

**Disclaimer: Rise of the guardians y Frozen no me pertenecen!**

**Espero que algunas dudas se aclaren en este capítulo.**

**Hola a todos, lamento no haber dado una… reseña (?) antes pero pues, ciertamente soy nueva posteando fics (la última vez que postee uno fue en el 2011…). Últimamente ha estado de moda eso de crear crossovers, sin embargo a mí en lo personal eso nunca me ha llamado la atención… Pero todo cambió con este crossover en específico. Digo, Elsa y Jack son…. Asdfghjj.. no lo puedo explicar bien UvU, son tan distintos y a la vez… comparten magia relacionada con el hielo… No sé, simplemente puedo decir que desde que se creó este crossover, a mí me ha llamado mucho la atención, ese es por qué yo he decidido crear esta historia, espero les agrade. Sin más, espero sigan mi historia, que por lo que he leído en otros fics, es parecida… PERO OJO! ¬¬ yo este fic no lo escribo basándome en otros, pese a que son similares, hay muuuchas diferencias que notarán desde el principio. Dejando eso en claro, los dejo con este capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado.**

\- _**Atte:**__**Bren**_

Capítulo 2: Cuídalos…

_El invierno ha llegado una vez más a Arendelle, pero yo no estoy ahí para verlo…_

Empezaba a caer la primera de muchas más nevadas en la ciudad de Praga, en la República Checa. La mayoría de los habitantes de esa ciudad caminaban despreocupados del frío. Había uno que otro a quien el tiempo atmosférico le había sorprendido, seguramente no habría leído el periódico de esa mañana. Corría el año de 1847, Europa se encontraba en pleno apogeo de la Revolución Industrial.

Conforme la nieve caía con mayor intensidad, la gente se refugiaba en algún negocio, o bien, en sus casas. Todos menos Elsa, quien observaba la belleza de esa ciudad europea. Había estado viajando por años, que prácticamente casi olvida en que siglo se encontraba. Se encontraba frente a una vitrina, de lo que aparentemente era una librería. Le había llamado la atención un libro. No tenía idea de que trataba, puesto que estaba escrito en un idioma que ella nunca había leído, sin embargo la portada es lo que le había llamado la atención. Era una mujer. Algo en esa mujer le parecía conocido. ¿Era… ella? Por supuesto que ese pensamiento era una locura. ¿Qué haría ella en la portada de un libro? Sin embargo, el semblante que presentaba la dama del libro era frío, frío como la nieve. Triste y sin dudas, solitario.

Elsa decidió seguir con su camino. No era seguro que pasara mucho tiempo en esa ciudad, ni en ninguna ciudad en específico. Su destino era vivir en el exilio y soledad.

Al pasear por las hermosas calles y ver a los praguenses buscar refugio, poco a poco sus recuerdos empezaron a despertar, del largo letargo que ella misma se había propuesto a enterrarlos.

Los recuerdos del día en que tuvo que irse de Arendelle hacía ya más de un siglo atrás comenzaron a surgir.

Cuando salieron del castillo ya era de noche. En la entrada principal había un montón de rocas, pero lo cierto era que no eran rocas normales. Kristoff se acercó a una y comenzó a hablar.

\- Ya está bien, pueden dejar de fingir. El campo está libre.

Una vez que terminó de hablar las rocas poco a poco empezaron a tomar un aspecto humanoide, la más cercana a Kristoff comenzó a hablar:

\- ¿Estás seguro? – decía mientras se hacía ademanes a kristoff, con el objetivo de que él se acercase en tono de confidencialidad. – No quisiéramos que después de todo nuestro esfuerzo, nuestra existencia quedara descubierta.

\- No te preocupes mamá, todo está despejado. – dijo kristoff para tranquilizar a su madre adoptiva.

Bulda le miraba con una mirada triste. Después de todo ese tiempo ella nunca creyó que se despediría de su hijo de esa manera. Sentía un vacío inmenso al dejar a su hijo… y a sus nietos de esa manera. Sin embargo la decisión estaba hecha. Era por el bien de su tribu y no se podía hacer nada más.

\- Después de todos estos años aún me sigues diciendo "mamá"…

\- Claro que lo sigo haciendo – Dijo Kristoff poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de Bulda – Tu siempre serás mi única madre.

Las lágrimas que Bulda se había prometido ocultar una vez que se hubiesen ido surgieron de la nada. Ella no quería irse, era obvio. Quería vivir con Kristoff, con Pete y con Gena, aunque había una verdad que ella no podía negar: El tiempo. El bendito tiempo, que hacía dos años se había llevado del lado de su amado Kristoff a Anna y, que al mismo tiempo, amenazaba con quitarle tarde a temprano a su hijo también. Esa era una verdad que ella no podía negar, ni mucho menos ignorar.

\- Bulda – dijo Elsa, acercándose poco a poco hacia la Troll. – Sé mejor que nadie que esto es difícil para ti… - se detuvo un momento antes de continuar y miró a su alrededor. Pudo ver la tristeza y desconcierto de la familia de Kristoff. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la dura realidad: Nadie quería irse de ahí realmente. – Para todos. Pero es algo que el Gran Troll* ha dicho que debemos hacer… las razones no me han quedado del todo cla…

Antes de que Elsa pudiese terminar de hablar, fue interrumpida por la llegada del Gran Troll. Su semblante se veía claramente cansado y un poco nostálgico.

\- Elsa, sé aún te es difícil de entender las razones por las cuales debemos irnos de aquí… pero trata de entender.

Elsa se quedó observándolo por un tiempo. Luego bajo un poco la cabeza en signo de rendición y comenzó a hablar.

\- Yo… yo entiendo perfectamente las razones….

\- ¡No!. No las entiendes Elsa, y creo que ninguno de ustedes… - esta vez señalando a todos los miembros de su tribu- las entienden aún.

\- Es que no entiendo, hemos vivido bien en los últimos años…

\- Si con bien, – comenzó el Gran Troll – te refieres a vivir oculta en este castillo, y con bien – dijo, esta vez señalando a su familia. – te refieres a vivir oculto en un valle lejos de la ciudad, no sé cuál sería tu definición de vivir "mal". – Se calló un momento antes de seguir. – Yo nunca dije que no hayamos vivido bien acá todo este tiempo… Es solo que los tiempos están cambiando.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres con que los tiempos están cambiando – Interrumpió Bulda. - Hemos vivido en este mismo valle por más de 500 años y nunca nos ha pasado nada malo.

\- Exacto, pero eso era antes. – determinó el Gran Troll.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? – preguntó esta vez Kristoff.

\- La humanidad. La humanidad es la que ha cambiado. Es hora de que ustedes vean con sus propios ojos, lo que yo he visto en un sueño.

Con un ademán, el Troll hechicero esparció unos polvos azules en el aire, de los cuales se empezó a formar una especie de nube, en la cual poco a poco se pudo ver una serie de escenas. El escenario dejó sorprendidos a todos.

\- La humanidad, - comenzó a decir el Gran Troll – Está destinada a destruirse a sí misma.

Y fue así que, ante los ojos de Elsa, Bulda, Kristoff, y todos los que estaban presentes ahí observaron de primera mano imágenes de un futuro no muy lejano. Visualizaron imágenes de guerras, las cuales cada vez eran más violentas y en las cuales cada vez habían más muertos. El escenario que dejaban las guerras era simplemente desolador.

Una imagen en específico llamó la atención de Elsa: Una pequeña niña lloraba sobre el cadáver de su madre. La niña preguntaba _¿por qué? ¿Por qué?_ Una y otra vez. De pronto una figura robusta se ponía enfrente de la niña… tenía en sus manos un arma desconocida alargada. Apunta hacia la niña y… De pronto se cambia la escena. Se ven poblaciones llenas de mucha gente, poblaciones en donde pareciera que ya no cabe una persona más. Se ven árboles siendo derribados. Y la última escena que se ve es fuego, humo… y nada más.

\- Eso es horrible… - comentó Kristoff, quién aún no había salido del todo de la impresión tan alarmante que le dejaron las escenas.

\- Y eso no es todo. – Dijo el Gran Troll. – Elsa – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Elsa. – Hay más personas que poseen habilidades mágicas – Esa declaración dejó sorprendida a Elsa. Claro que ella siempre supo que habían más personas con habilidades mágicas, pero escucharlo como un hecho le sonó sorprendente. – Sin embargo ellos… están siendo perseguidos. No son aceptados por los humanos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundida Elsa.

\- Como te dije antes, Elsa. Hay una gran belleza en tu magia. Sin embargo, los tiempos cambian. Los humanos siempre le temen a lo desconocido, siempre buscan una explicación para todo. Y todo aquello que no tenga una explicación razonable les asusta. Y ante el miedo, la gente muchas veces comete actos fuera de la conducta propia de la humanidad.

\- No entiendo…

\- La gente como tú. Las criaturas como Bulda, como yo… Para la humanidad no tiene sentido que existamos. Y como nuestra existencia no tiene sentido, los humanos trataran de eliminarnos a toda costa.

Esa declaración dejo sorprendida a Elsa. Fue entonces cuando recordó como habían reaccionado los habitantes de Arendelle cuando supieron de sus poderes. Como reaccionó el Duque de Weselton, quién quería eliminarla porque para él la magia de Elsa no tenía explicación… Por miedo. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó. Las palabras de el Gran Troll eran ciertas, duras, pero ciertas. Y Elsa en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía.

\- Es por ello- prosiguió el Gran Troll- que debemos ocultarnos, donde nadie nos pueda encontrar. Es por nuestra propia supervivencia.

\- Pero… No todos los humanos reaccionan de esa manera – dijo Bulda. – Mira a Kristoff – dijo esta vez señalando a su hijo- él nunca nos tuvo miedo. Los padres de Elsa tampoco…

\- No… - dijo Elsa. – el Gran Troll tiene razón. – Esa declaración sorprendió a Bulda, de todos los presentes, ella nunca hubiese esperado que Elsa dijera esas palabras- Yo viví de primera mano lo que es el temor de la gente y sé que, aunque no sea su intención, son capaces de herir a los demás por miedo. Es difícil para todos nosotros, pero Gran Troll tiene razón. Es por nuestra propia supervivencia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Elsa – dijo Kristoff. – Yo… A mí no me gustaría que algo malo les pasara, solo por el temor incontrolable de ciertas personas…

\- Kristof… - susurró Elsa.

Kristoff se acercó hacia donde estaba Elsa y la agarro por los hombros. Estando frente a ella, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos finalmente dijo:

\- Elsa. Durante todos estos años yo siempre te consideré parte de mi familia.- se detuvo un momento antes de continuar y luego sonrió levemente- recuerdo lo mucho que yo siempre admiré tus poderes. Jeje… ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que me construyeras un trineo hecho solamente de hielo? Después descubrimos que había sido una mala idea cuando me dio una gripe en la cual creí que ya no la contaría… Je, recuerdo muy bien como Anna nos reclamó a los dos. – Los ojos de Elsa comenzaron a cristalizarse, estaba a punto de llorar. - Fui muy feliz, con Anna, contigo… y por supuesto con mis hijos. – dijo volteándolos a ver. – No tengo más que decirte que gracias. Muchas gracias por haber formado parte de mi vida.

\- Kristoff, no tienes nada que agradecer. Al contrario. Yo nunca he sido capaz de agradecerte de lo bien que cuidaste de Anna… hasta el último momento. Gracias por todo Kristoff.

Elsa abrazó fuertemente a Kristoff. Se aferró a él tanto tiempo como pudo. Después él fue el primero en hablar.

\- Creo que es hora de que se vayan. El hechizo que Gran Troll puso en la aldea no durará por mucho tiempo… Solo quiero pedirte una última cosa, Elsa.

\- Si… Dime Kristoff… - dijo Elsa con la voz un poco quebrada por el llanto.

\- Cuida bien de ellos.- dijo señalando a los Trolls que se encontraban ahí. – Ellos son mi familia, y yo los amo a todos ellos… Sé que lo harás bien, por eso te lo pido.

\- Claro que sí. Bien, es hora de irnos… Kristoff… Pete… Gena…_Anna…_ Los amo a todos ustedes…

****Nota, en la película se le conoce como Gran Papi, pero siento que para darle seriedad a la historia, a partir de acá de se conocerá como Gran Troll, o bien, el Sabio Troll.****

**Y si, esta historia va para largo... Y pues esa es la intención. Es un tanto compleja. Y si piensan que no tiene relevancia con ROTG, sigan leyendo !**


	3. Capítulo 3 Parte 1

**Capítulo 3: El cálido recuerdo de una noche de verano. Parte 1**

La nieve incrementaba con cada paso que Elsa daba, sin embargo se sentía tranquila al saber que no era ella la que la estaba provocando. Se acercaba a las afueras de la ciudad cuando de pronto una imagen llamó su atención: era una pareja.

Al parecer la chica tenía mucho frío, por lo que el chico que se encontraba a su lado la abrazaba, tratando de que así el frío para ambos fuese menor. Al ver que eso no funcionaba del todo, él se quitó el único suéter que tenía y se lo dio a ella. La chica no quería aceptar su suéter, pero nada de lo que dijo podía hacer cambiar de opinión al chico. Ante la terquedad de éste, la chica se vio en la necesidad de apresurar el paso, pues sabía perfectamente que de no ser así, el chico realmente podría enfermarse de gravedad.

\- Eres realmente un caso perdido – dijo molesta la chica mientras apresuraba cada vez más su caminar.

\- Y tú una olvidadiza. Sabes muy bien que eres friolenta en verdad. Debiste traer un suéter más grue… ¡ASHUUU!

\- ¡ VEZ! Ahora vas a enfermarte… Eres realmente…

Pero antes de que la chica pudiese terminar de hablar, fue interrumpida por un beso inesperado por parte del chico. Fue breve, pero lleno de mucha calidez, que hizo que por un breve momento la chica se ruborizara.

\- Me encanta cuando me regañas. Se ve que te preocupas por mí. – dijo el chico.

\- Eres un tonto. Mejor apresuremos el paso antes de que la nieve incremente más.

Elsa solo veía como la pareja se iba alejando cada vez más rápido. Vio como ambos iban agarrados de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos en un acto de amor cotidiano. Esa escena le traía recuerdos. Claro. Recuerdos de cuando Elsa vivía en el castillo de Arendelle junto a su querida hermana Anna, y al esposo de ésta, Kristoff. Nunca había visto una pareja tan dedicada el uno del otro, al menos desde que sus padres habían muerto. Elsa estaba feliz por su hermana, sin embargo en su interior, cada vez que veía las muestras de afecto que ambos se daban, no podía evitar sentir una especie de vacío que llenaba todo su ser, como si algo le faltara. Algo que ella sabía perfectamente.

Elsa siempre estuvo rodeada de pretendientes, pues era una reina muy bella, amable y justa, sin embargo ella nunca le hizo caso a ninguno de sus tantos pretendientes. Ni Anna ni Kristoff entendían el porqué del rechazo de Elsa hacia sus tantos pretendientes. Sin embargo, la razón del rechazo de Elsa hacia ellos era algo que solo ella sabía, y eso se remontaba a aquel lejano día de verano, de ya muchos ayeres atrás…

Después de que Anna se había recuperado del ataque accidental que Elsa le había hecho mientras jugaban en el Gran Salón del castillo en donde vivían, solo una idea había estado rondando en su cabeza: Lo mejor era irse del castillo para que ella no fuese capaz de volver a lastimar a nadie, en especial a Ana. Desde que Anna había olvidado que ella tenía poderes mágicos, todos los días se habían vuelto una agonía constante para la pequeña Elsa. El rechazar a su amada y pequeña hermana de la forma en la que lo hacía, provocaba que una parte de su corazón se fracturara cada día un poco más. Llegó finalmente, el día en el que ella no pudo soportarlo más, y una vez que se aseguró que todos en el castillo ya se habían dormido, ella decidió sin más, irse de aquel lugar.

Era noviembre, y por extraño que pareciera, esa noche había comenzado a nevar. Casualidad o destino, eso a Elsa no le importó, ya que la nieve no le molestaba en lo absoluto, por lo que su plan de escape prosiguió tal como lo había planeado.

No supo por cuanto tiempo caminó por los solitarios senderos del bosque. Sólo la luna era testigo de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que Elsa no soportó por más tiempo aquella situación, empezó a sentir como sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, y sin más, dejó su cuerpo caer en la nieve. Estuvo sollozando por un rato, hasta que notó algo: Ahí, justo en donde se encontraba ella, había alguien más. Cuando alzó la vista, lo pudo ver claramente. Se trataba de un niño, como de su edad. Tenía el cabello castaño e iba muy bien abrigado, encima llevaba una especie de capucha café, entre sus brazos llevaba cargando algo de leña, y en una de sus manos sostenía una pequeña lámpara. El niño observaba atentamente a Elsa. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un buen rato, sin decir una sola palabra mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor. Finalmente, el niño fue el primero en hablar.

\- No deberías estar aquí.

Elsa escuchó lo que el niño le había dicho, y no supo exactamente qué decir. Bajo la mirada y luego dijo finalmente:

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues tu tampoco.

\- Mi padre me encargo recoger leña. No está muy lejos de aquí. En casa me están esperando ya que está haciendo mucho frío por la nevada y necesitan la leña. Pero, yo no veo razón del por qué estás tú aquí. – dijo el niño, sin dejar de observar a Elsa.

\- Pues, eso no es asunto tuyo. – contestó Elsa. Sin embargo el niño no se inmutó en ningún momento, de hecho, se había comenzado a acercar a ella.

\- Oye niña. Y tú… ¿No tienes frío?

Pero claro, al principio esa pregunta se le hizo extraña a Elsa, sin embargo, pronto recordó que a diferencia de aquel niño, ella no iba tan abrigada, de hecho solo traía puesto un suéter sencillo por debajo de su pijama.

\- El frío… nunca me ha molestado en lo absoluto.

\- ¿En serio?... bueno, aun así no deberías estar sola en el bosque. Es un lugar peligroso si no andas con cuidado. Pueden aparecer lobos en cualquier momento.

\- Si es tan peligroso, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

El niño observó a Elsa y suspiró antes de contestar.

\- Ya te lo dije. Mi padre me encargo recoger leña. No está muy lejos de acá. Antes de que yo viniera, se encargó de revisar el lugar para ver que no hubiera ningún peligro…

\- Y entonces, ¿por qué no vino él por la leña?

\- Porque mi mamá acaba de tener a mi hermanita. Esta algo delicada, por eso tuve que venir yo. Y realmente me están esperando. Así que yo ya me voy.

Sin más el niño rodeó el lugar en donde se encontraba Elsa, dándole la espalda, pero antes de alejarse del todo de ella, se detuvo y la volteó a ver.

\- Deberías volver con tu familia. No es seguro que una niña como tú esté sola por aquí. Como ya dije, es peligroso. Si algo te llegara a pasar… - bajo un poco la mirada antes de continuar. Dio un breve suspiro, y continuó – de seguro tu familia se preocuparía mucho.

Elsa contemplaba al niño, sin saber realmente que pensar. Es verdad, ella había huido de casa por el bien de su propia familia, pero no se había puesto a pensar en lo que su familia sentiría una vez que se dieran cuenta de que ella no estaba.

\- Pero bueno – continuó el niño – ese no es mi problema. Pero…No me gustaría dejarte sola. Si no sabes cómo volver a casa, puedes venir a la mía… Seguramente mi padre sabrá que hacer…

\- Es muy amable de tu parte – dijo finalmente Elsa. – Creo que tienes razón. Lo mejor será que regrese a mi casa.

\- ¿Estás segura? Puedes venir a mi casa y esperar a que sea mañana. Es peligroso que estés de noche por aquí.

\- Estaré bien- dijo Elsa mientras se paraba y se sacudía. – Muchas gracias – dijo mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa al niño. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió su camino. Antes de desaparecer de la vista de Elsa, el niño volvió a voltear y le dijo:

\- ¡Ve con cuidado!... ¡Adiós niña extraña!

\- _¿Niña extraña?-_ pensó Elsa. Esa afirmación por parte del niño le dio risa, y sin más contestó- ¡Tú también ve con cuidado! ¡Niño raro!

Elsa solo logro escuchar una risa desde lo lejos, disipándose cada vez más hasta que no fue capaz de escucharla más.

Ese encuentro hizo a Elsa recapacitar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto al irse sin decir nada de su hogar? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? ¿Qué pensaría su amada hermana Anna? De seguro se pondrían muy tristes si al despertar no la encontraran en su habitación, por lo que decidió emprender el camino de regreso a casa, esperando que esa decisión fuese la correcta.

_Ese encuentro fue predestinado, mi destino era conocerte. Después de todo creo que yo, desde ese primer encuentro siempre supe que nos volveríamos a ver…._

/ El por qué del título de este capítulo, no se ha aclarado aún... no crean que fue error mío. Quería hacer este capítulo más largo, pero ciertamente sería demasiado largo, por lo que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, espero entiendan. Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios. Me inspiran a seguir con la historia.


	4. Capítulo 3 Parte 2

**NOTA: Yo tomo como mayoría de edad los 18 años. No 21 e_e**

**Y SI! Este capítulo es larguísimo! No esperen actualización tan pronto... Por cuestiones académicas mías (TESIS)**

**Frío**. Frío es lo único que Elsa pudo sentir al escuchar esa terrible noticia.

\- No puede ser… - dijo mientras sentía que su mundo se derribaba.

\- Así es princesa. Sus padres han muerto. La tormenta apareció sin más y… y lamentablemente hundió el barco en el que viajaban. Lo siento mucho. – decía uno de los empleados del castillo mientras sentía como la temperatura del lugar descendía abruptamente. Elsa estaba asimilando la noticia y un pensamiento llego a su mente: Anna.

\- Anna… ¿Anna ya sabe esta noticia?

\- No princesa. Siento que… esta noticia en particular debe decírsela usted personalmente. – Elsa no podía darle esa noticia a su hermana, sin duda alguna no soportaría el ver como su hermana se desmoronaría ante tal noticia y no sabría cómo controlar el sentimiento que le producirá verla en tal estado.

\- Lo siento, yo no puedo… Lo mejor será que usted sea el que le informe a la princesa Anna sobre este acontecimiento tan… trágico… para nuestro reino.- dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

\- Como usted desee princesa-

Y sin más, el portador de tan desgarradora noticia se fue por el pasillo, no sin antes hacer una debida reverencia. Elsa observó como él se paraba enfrente de la habitación de Anna y tocaba la puerta.

\- ¡Ya voooooy! ¡Espere solo un momento!

Era la voz de Anna, tan animada como siempre. Al ver que la puerta de la habitación de su hermana comenzó a abrirse, Elsa simplemente cerró su puerta. Una vez que la cerró, se recargo sobre la misma y dejó su cuerpo caer, resbalando por su superficie. Se sentó y observó su habitación. Lucía tan sola, como siempre, sin embargo algo había cambiado. Ahora sabía que se encontraba completamente sola, puesto que sus padres eran los únicos que sabían acerca de sus poderes. No pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y lloró. Al tiempo que lloraba, la habitación se volvía cada vez más fría. Alrededor de ella empezó a brotar una especie de escarcha que poco a poco se hacía más gruesa

\- _¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?-_pensó Elsa. - _¿Qué es lo que haré?_

La ceremonia se dio al día siguiente. Por mucho que los empleados del castillo habían insistido, ella no acudió al entierro de sus propios padres por temor a que no podría ser capaz de controlar sus poderes. Y eso era verdad, desde que supo esa trágica noticia, la escarcha que rodeaba las paredes de su habitación solo se hacía más gruesa con el pasar del tiempo.

Cayó la tarde y sucedió justo lo que Elsa había temido, su hermana, a la que tanto amaba, tocó la puerta de su habitación.

\- Elsa, sé que estás adentro… Las personas me han preguntado donde has estado. Me han dicho que sea valiente y lo he tratado… pero ahora estoy aquí, sólo déjame entrar… Ahora solo nos tenemos a nosotras…. ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora?... y si… ¿y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

Desde su habitación, Elsa escuchó todo. Escuchó el llanto de Anna y simplemente sintió como se le partía el corazón. Ya no soportaba más estar lejos de su pequeña hermana menor, pero temía a que le pudiese hacer algún daño. Ahí, en la soledad de su habitación Elsa acompañó a Anna en el llanto. Le hubiese gustado mucho confortarla, confortarse ambas, sin embargo temía que al hacerlo, ella accidentalmente convirtiera en un bloque de hielo a su hermana, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar a su hermana, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Sus ojos poco a poco empezaron a cerrarse, hasta que se dejaron vencer por todo el cansancio y dolor que había soportado desde el día de anterior.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, la noche ya había caído por completo. Para ese entonces Anna ya se había ido a su habitación. Se levantó lentamente y se encaminó hacía la ventana de su habitación. Abrió las ventanas de par en par y, cerciorándose de la hora que era (las 11:00), saltó.

Cayó sobre un montículo de nieve. La caída había sido alta, pero gracias a sus poderes pudo hacer que esta fuera muchísimo más leve de lo que realmente hubiera sido. Al levantar la vista pudo observarla con claridad: La luna.

La luna estaba realmente hermosa esa noche, Elsa no pudo evitar el pensar que pareciese que la Luna se estaba burlando de ella, puesto que nunca, durante toda su vida había visto a una luna tan perfecta y tan hermosa como la que surcaba el cielo esa cálida mañana de verano.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se dijo Elsa mientras avanzaba por el solitario sendero que se extendía por el bosque que rodeaba el castillo de Arendelle.

Simplemente no entendía lo que le había orillado a irse tan de repente del castillo. Mientras avanzaba por aquel solitario sendero, pudo apreciar la belleza tan singular del lugar. Los árboles cuyas copas se extendían hacia el cielo y de las cuales no se veía fin. Algunas flores silvestres que crecían por la orilla del sendero, cuya belleza era singular y solamente equiparable a un atardecer de invierno. Los colores que profesaban las flores eran justamente los que se observaban en un atardecer de invierno. Colores violetas y escarlatas se visualizaban sobre los pétalos, en los cuales se reflejaba la tenue luz de la luna que lograba escapar del denso follaje de los árboles. El aroma del lugar era simplemente hipnótico. Era un olor dulzón muy agradable. Elsa se encontraba asombrada por tanta belleza. Caminó por lo que le había parecido una eternidad y de pronto se detuvo frente a un campo despejado. Se digirió hacia el centro del mismo y en ese lugar dejó salir todo lo que sentía…

Se quitó los guantes y justo cuando lo hizo, de sus manos empezó a brotar nieve, la cual se extendía por el pequeño y solitario campo en el que se encontraba. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a tornarse de un color blanco. Extendió ambas manos hacía arriba. Un rayo azul emanó de sus manos y de pronto empezó a caer nieve por todo aquel lugar. Pisó con fuerza el suelo en el que estaba parada, y de pronto éste empezó a congelarse por completo, llenando de escarcha las plantas que había en aquel lugar. Hizo lo mismo por bastante tiempo hasta que se sintió satisfecha. Se detuvo a ver lo que había hecho y entonces fue capaz de sacar todo el dolor y todo lo que había guardado dentro de ella durante todos esos años.

\- ¡ AHHH!

Gritaba, y mientras más gritaba más sentía que se tranquilizaba. Los recuerdos empezaron a inundar su mente… El accidente que tuvo con Anna… Los días que escuchaba las suplicas de ésta por querer jugar con ella… El exilio que tuvo que afrontar en su habitación a partir de ese día… La muerte de sus padres… Las lágrimas y la soledad que compartía con Anna, a la cual se sentía incapaz de consolar… Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a brote y esta vez no se sentía en la necesidad de detenerlas, mientras que a su alrededor la nieve se extendía. Una vez que dejó de gritar, observó a la luna, tan impasible, inmuta y hermosa, solo que le pareció que ahora era muchísimo más hermosa que en el rato anterior que la había visto. Eso molestó un poco a Elsa quien, rendida, se dejó caer.

\- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te burlas de mi de esta manera?... Yo… Yo no te he hecho nada malo- decía mientras dejaba hundir su cabeza sobre el pequeño montículo de nieve que se había formado alrededor de ella.

\- Yo no me burlo de ti. – contestó una voz a sus espaldas.

Por un momento Elsa quedó petrificada. Era claro que en ese lugar no había nadie, ella se había asegurado de eso, entonces… ¿de quién sería esa voz?

\- Disculpa… - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. Y entonces lo vio. Era un chico de unos 15 años, la misma edad de ella. Su cabello era castaño y llevaba puesto un pantalón y camisa sencilla. Algo llamó la atención de Elsa. El chico aparentemente estaba descalzo. Elsa se quedó observándolo un buen rato y después de percató de algo. – No… No deberías estar descalzo. Te podrías enfermar. - ¿Realmente eso había sido lo mejor que se le había ocurrido decir?

\- La verdad a mí me gusta estar así, siento algo más de libertad. Y no me serían tan necesarios en este momento de no ser por la nieve… - Elsa dejó de escuchar al chico. Sería posible que él… No. No podía ser. No debía ser. Nadie, absolutamente nadie debía de saber de sus poderes, y ahora, por un simple descuido de ella, todo lo que sus padres y ella habían hecho por ocultar sus poderes estaba a punto de desmoronarse. El miedo se empezó a apoderar de ella cuando… - ¡Es increíble!

\- In… ¿Increíble? – Dijo confusa Elsa.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! Esto – dijo mientras extendía sus brazos- ¡Tú! – dijo, esta vez señalándola. – Es increíble esto que haces con la nieve.

\- Yo… Yo no hice nada….

\- ¡Claro que lo hiciste! Yo te vi hacerlo y es realmente… increíble, fantástico… No tengo palabras para describir la fascinación que tengo en estos momentos.

¿Fascinación? De todos los sentimientos que Elsa creyó que su magia pudiera generar a las personas, en definitiva Fascinación no estaba entre ellos… Mientras pensaba en eso, el chico se acercó corriendo hacia ella e…. hizo algo inesperado… Agarró sus manos.

\- ¡Eres realmente increíble!

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – Dijo Elsa mientras de sus manos salió un rayo que chocó con el pecho del chico. Cuando Elsa reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde. El rayo había empujado al chico de su lado… - Oh… Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?

Elsa se levantó de inmediato del lugar en donde se encontraba. Mil pensamientos inundaban su mente en esos momentos… Habría ella… ¿Matado a aquel chico? Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿qué se supone que haría ahora…?

\- Auh… Eso fue… ¡Increíble! A ver, hazlo de nuevo. – Elsa se detuvo a escasos pasos del chico y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Estaba segura de que había atacado (sin querer) al chico, entonces…. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera bien?… Que estuviera vivo…

\- Tú… ¿Estás bien?

\- Podría estar mejor… –decía mientras se levantaba y se sobaba un poco la cabeza al mismo tiempo – pero en general sí, estoy muy bien.

\- Co… ¿Cómo es posible?

\- No sé. ¿Buenas defensas? Aunque… creo que es tiempo de que me ponga mis botas. Después de todo no quiero que me dé una pulmonía. – decía mientras se volteaba a buscar sus botas. Una vez que las encontró se sentó y se las comenzó a poner. Elsa solo lo observaba. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico hubiese sobrevivido a ese rayo que ella le había lanzado?

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Te gusto o algo así? – dijo el chico, esta vez viendo fijamente a Elsa.

\- Q… ¿Qué dices?- dijo Elsa mientras sentía que un calor le subía por el rostro.

\- Jajaja, era solo una broma. Oye, ahora que te veo bien… te me haces conocida.

Era curioso, ahora que él lo mencionaba, ella también encontraba cierto parecido al chico con…

\- ¡Pero claro! ¡Eres la niña extraña perdida del bosque!

\- ¿_Extraña_?- pensó Elsa, y no pudo evitar reírse- Y tú eres el niño raro recoge leña.

\- ¡Ja!... No pensé que te vería de nuevo.

\- _Yo tampoco a ti_ – pensó decir Elsa, pero la verdad era que una parte de ella presentía que tarde o temprano se toparía con él de nuevo. – bueno pues, aquí estoy. Je je…

\- Y dime… ¿Estás perdida de nuevo? – preguntó el chico.

\- No. Solo quise dar… dar un paseo.

\- Un paseo… Tú… ¿Sola? – Elsa movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.- Si tú lo dices. – Acabó de ponerse sus botas, y se paró de nueva cuenta.

\- Y… ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Elsa.

\- Yo solo doy uno de mis paseos nocturnos ocasionales. – Dijo el chico. – Aprovecho cuando todos en casa se duermen para salir un rato y… Admirar la belleza del lugar. – El chico había comenzado a observar el paisaje a su alrededor, por lo que Elsa hizo lo mismo. Era verdad, el paisaje era hermoso, y ahora con la nieve que Elsa había creado se veía aún más hermoso. Cuando volvió a ver al chico, se dio cuenta de que este le observaba. Él simplemente sonrió.

\- Creo que no nos hemos presentado… ¿Al menos que quieras que te diga "niña extraña"?

\- Jaja… No. Me llamo Elsa Andersen.

\- ¿Elsa Andersen?... Espera… No me digas que tú eres… ¿La princesa del reino de Arendelle?

\- Bueno- dijo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada- Si, lo soy

\- ¡wow! – dijo mientras hacía una reverencia. – No tenía idea, perdón si fui un poco… ¿Indiscreto?

\- Está bien… No tienes que hacer eso…

\- Bien. Yo me llamo Jack Persson. Pero dime simplemente Jack, sin formalismos.

\- Está bien… simplemente Jack.

\- ¡Vaya! Ya veo que si tienes sentido del humor. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

\- Bueno… es probable que no nos volvamos a ver – dijo Elsa dejando entrever un poco de nostalgia.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Jack.

\- Porque… mis poderes son peligrosos…

Y fue así que Elsa comenzó a contarle a Jack sobre Anna… sus padres, y como ella había prometido ocultar sus poderes con tal de no hacerle daño a nadie más, pero… ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque le contaba a un completo extraño todo eso, habría sido la sorpresa de que alguien viera sus poderes como un don maravilloso, o ¿había sido algo más?

\- Ya veo…- dijo finalmente Jack, una vez que Elsa había terminado de hablar. – Pero... no creo que seas peligrosa, es decir. ¡Mírame! Yo estoy bien, incluso después de que me lanzaste ese rayo tuyo...

\- Bueno… si pero…

\- Escucha, enserio… lamento lo de tus padres – dijo Jack mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Elsa. Eran realmente cálidos, a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo por la nieve que ella había creado.- Y lo que debes de hacer ahora… es manejar el problema que te ha impedido acercarte a tu hermana desde aquel incidente

\- ¿Problema?

\- Si, el problema es que tú dejas que el miedo te domine… No debes dejar que eso pase, si lo haces… realmente podrías dañar a alguien.

\- Eso no me tranquiliza…

\- Oh, bueno sí. Perdón. No soy bueno con las cosas serias. – Dudó un momento antes de proseguir. - ¡ya sé! Puede que no sea bueno para las cosas serias… pero si en algo te puedo ayudar es en hacer que te olvides de todas tus preocupaciones por un rato.

\- ¿Y eso en que me ayuda?

\- A relajarte. Y quizás divertirte un poco

\- ¿Divertirme?

\- Si, tal como me dices que lo hacías con tu hermana.

\- Mi hermana… - dijo mientras bajaba la mirada. Sin embargo, Jack impidió que bajara la mirada ya que le sostuvo el rostro.

\- Debes dejarlo fluir. Eso es lo que debes hacer.

\- Pero no sé cómo…

\- Ya te dije. Yo te ayudaré. Ven mañana por la noche y veré que tanto te puedo ayudar. Ya depende de ti si quieres… Si piensas que de verdad te estoy ayudando.

\- ¿De verdad harías eso? – preguntó Elsa mientras una luz de esperanza se reflejaba en sus cristalinos ojos azules.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por su majestad, la princesa Elsa. – Dijo Jack mientras hacía de nueva cuenta una reverencia.

Los chicos se despidieron el uno del otro con la promesa de que ambos se verían en ese mismo lugar y a esa misma hora. Elsa aún no podía comprender lo que acababa de pasar, es decir, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de siquiera volver a ver a aquel niño que le hizo recapacitar sobre el abandonar a su familia?, y lo más intrigante de todo, ¿cómo era posible que después de que ella le había lanzado el rayo él estuviera como si nada hubiese pasado? Mientras repasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez esas preguntas en su cabeza, sin darse cuenta, llegó de nueva cuenta a su castillo, y se dio cuenta de que…

\- Y ahora… ¿cómo se supone que subiré a mi habitación? – se preguntó en voz alta la chica.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a inundar su habitación. Pese a que había dormido unas cuantas horas solamente (porque realmente se le dificulto el subir a su habitación la noche anterior), Elsa tenía la costumbre de levantarse al mismo tiempo que el sol lo hacía. Cuando Elsa abrió los ojos, pudo darse cuenta de algo: Su habitación ya no estaba congelada. Se levantó rápidamente y tocó de pared en pared. Podía notar que éstas estaban a temperatura normal, tal como se supone que debería estar. Se sentó por el borde de su cama analizando la situación, ¿qué es lo que podría haber generado que la nieve simplemente, se desvaneciera de la nada? Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron en cuanto escucho que tocaban su puerta.

\- Su majestad. Es hora del desayuno.

\- Enseguida voy.

Se alistó como siempre, y después de un tiempo realmente corto, bajo al Gran Comedor. Anna no se encontraba ahí debido a que ella siempre se levantaba algo tarde. Una vez que terminó de desayunar, se dirigió a la biblioteca, el lugar en donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Ese día no tendría las casuales clases de Geografía debido a que el reino aún se encontraba de luto por la muerte de sus dos reyes. Elsa buscaba algo interesante que leer, hasta que encontró uno que llamó su atención.

\- El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha. Nunca he leído este libro… Me pregunto de que tratará.

Sin más, la joven tomó el libro y comenzó a leerlo.

\- En un lugar de la Mancha, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no ha mucho tiempo que vivía un hidalgo de los de lanza en astillero, adarga antigua, rocín flaco y galgo corredor…

Y así leyó por horas. Después de un rato, uno de los empleados del castillo la llamó para comer. Posteriormente, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la biblioteca y prosiguió con su lectura. Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó - ¿realmente anocheció tan rápido? Bueno, creo que iré a mi habitación a dormir un ra…

Y de pronto lo recordó. Leer las increíbles desventuras de Don Quijote de la Mancha y su fiel compañero Sancho Panza le había hecho olvidarse por completo de la promesa que había hecho la noche anterior. Se apresuró a ir a su habitación, y vio el reloj que tenía en su habitación. Marcaba las 10:00. No había calculado a la hora en la cual se habían visto la noche anterior, sin embargo pensó que si salía de su habitación a la misma hora que ayer, llegaría a tiempo para su encuentro con Jack.

Espero un rato más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo había quedado en silencio. 10:30, aún faltaba un poco más para las 11:00, sin embargo decidió que ese era el momento idóneo para ir a su encuentro, no importando que ella llegara un poco antes.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, la luna esta vez no hacía acto de presencia, ya que se encontraba oculta por unas nubes. Elsa no sabía si eso la tranquilizaba o le preocupaba, ya que el camino estaría mucho más oscuro. Dio un suspiro y se vio en la necesidad de quitarse sus guantes y producir una bola de nieve, la cual transmitía una tenue luz azul. No era mucho, pero al menos iluminaba mejor su camino.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro se dio cuenta de que Jack ya se encontraba ahí.

\- Hola- saludó.

\- Ah… Hola, no esperaba que vinieras tan temprano. – respondió Jack.

\- _¿Temprano?_ – pensó Elsa, era irónico que Jack dijese eso, puesto que era relativamente tarde, por ser de noche. – Bueno, es que salí un poco antes del castillo hoy.

\- Sí que tienen una pésima seguridad ahí. Digo, eso de que tú te escapes y nadie lo note deja mucho en qué pensar…

\- Es verdad… No lo había pensado antes… - Elsa quedó pensativa, hasta que prosiguió. – Pero de ser así, yo no estaría esta noche aquí.- Ese último comentario hizo que Jack sonriera.

\- Tienes razón. ¡Oh! Pero que descortés soy. – Dijo al tiempo que le hacía una reverencia a la princesa.

\- No es necesario que hagas eso…

\- Bien – dijo Jack mientras recuperaba compostura. – Si tú lo dices, te tomaré la palabra.

\- Y bien. ¿cómo se supone que me ayudarás a…?-hizo una pausa apropósito y continuó:- ¿controlar mis poderes?

\- ¡Sencillo! A ver, haz tu magia.

La chica lo pensó un poco, y luego accedió, dio unos pasos al frente hasta quedar justo en medio de aquel lugar. Giró sus manos un par de veces hasta formar una esfera de nieve, la cual arrojó hacía el cielo. De pronto, comenzó a caer nieve.

\- ¡Wow! Es realmente asombroso. – Exclamo Jack.

\- Sí, pero no veo como esto me…-

Y antes de que Elsa pudiera terminar de hablar, fue interrumpida por una bola de nieve, la cual le dio justo en el rostro.

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamó molesta - ¿Por qué haces eso?

\- Es una guerra de bolas de nieve. Si no te defiendes yo te seguiré atacando.

\- No creo que esto sea… - "PUM", de nuevo una bola de nieve se estrelló directamente en su rostro. – Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?... ya verás.

Y sin más, fue así que Elsa se unió a aquella guerra de bolas de nieve con Jack. La pelea era pareja. Por un lado Elsa creaba constantemente bolas de nieve, las cuales arremetía contra Jack, y por otro lado él… ¡Era demasiado rápido! Además de que hacía bolas de nieve a una velocidad equiparable a la de Elsa. Duró tanto tiempo que ni uno de los dos se podía declarar ganador, por lo que quedaron en empate. Ambos se tumbaron contra la nieve uno a lado del otro y se detuvieron a observar el cielo. La luna ya había hecho acto de presencia.

\- Es hermosa, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Elsa.

\- La luna. Iluminando las noches con su tenue luz. Por eso es que venía aquí todas las noches. Me gusta admirar su belleza.

\- La luna… - dijo Elsa, la cual no pudo evitar transmitir un poco de desdén en su voz,

\- ¿Qué tiene? ¿No te agrada?– preguntó Jack, volteando a verla un tanto sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué?... No, bueno… es que yo…

Elsa volteó su mirada a donde se encontraba Jack. Pudo observar que su rostro reflejaba un poco de asombro e incredibilidad ante la posible afirmación de que a ella no le agradaba para nada la luna.

\- Verás – comenzó Elsa – Lo que pasa es que yo siento que se burla de mí.

\- Jaaaa… - Jack se tapó la boca para evitar reírse al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la chica, por lo que trato de hablar con seriedad, aunque no lo logro del todo. – Y… y ¿por qué piensas eso?

\- Bueno… siempre que me ocurre algo malo y miro al cielo nocturno, yo la veo ahí. Tan perfecta. Tan hermosa. Tan… no lo sé. El día en que enterraron a mis padres… En la noche observé una luna tan hermosa como nunca antes había visto. Sentí que se burlaba de mi desgracia. Sé que suena loco pero yo podría ju…

\- No creo que sea eso – interrumpió Jack.

\- ¿Ah?...

\- No creo que sea eso que tú dices. No creo que la luna se burle de tu desgracia… Más bien creo que te dice que no te preocupes. Que todo estará bien y te lo trata de demostrar de ese modo.

\- No lo sé…

\- Confía en mí – No creo que la luna le desee mal a nadie. Mucho menos a una chica tan linda como tú.

Elsa no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco ante tal afirmación, por lo que desvió la mirada al cielo. Y la observó. La luna estaba ahí, brillando como nunca.

\- Puede que tengas razón…

Y entonces, por un breve momento cerró sus ojos. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, hasta que Jack le hizo salir de su leve letargo.

\- Bien. Creo que está bien por esta noche. Ya debe ser muy tarde y mañana tengo que… tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Oh… ya veo.

\- ¡Hey! Pero eso no significa que no nos veamos de nuevo… bueno, eso claro… Si tú quieres.

\- Sí. Si quiero. Me agrada estar contigo, Jack.

\- Wo, wo. Dijiste mi nombre, la cosa va enserio entonces- bromeó el chico.

\- Jajaja. Si, va muuuy enserio. –Replicó Elsa.- ¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?

\- La verdad, si nos vemos todos los días es probable que tanto desvelo nos haga mal. – Se quedó pensando por un momento, y luego prosiguió - ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos los fines de semana?

\- Me parece muy bien.

\- Entonces nos vemos el sábado… Elsa.

\- Por supuesto, Jack.

…..

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad

Elsa y Jack se encontraban recostados en el pasto. Esa noche habían decidido que solo platicarían sobre algunas cosas que les habían pasado en la semana. Ya había pasado más de dos años desde que ellos habían quedado de verse cada fin de semana y cada vez que se encontraban, Elsa por un momento, por tan solo un momento olvidaba todas las responsabilidades que tenía en el castillo. Realmente apreciaba cada momento que pasaba con Jack.

\- Entonces… ¿Dices que esta chica simplemente te dijo que tú le gustabas? – preguntó Elsa.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y enfrente de toda mi clase. Fue en verdad frustrante.

Se produjo un breve silencio, hasta que Elsa fue la primera en hablar.

\- Y… ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Eli? Claro que no. Ya te he dicho que a mí no me gusta nadie. –dijo al tiempo que ponía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza -Soy un espíritu libre.

\- Claro. Si tú lo dices.

\- Hey, hey. ¿A qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué dudas de mí?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, tú.

\- Bueno, es solo que es normal que te guste alguien. A mí no me molestaría que me lo dijeras, después de todo, somos amigos.

\- Y porque somos amigos es que te digo que de verdad no me gusta nadie. Es decir… Lo he visto – dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba serio.

\- ¿El qué?...

\- Ha… - Suspiró Jack- Eso, el amor. Bueno, hay muchas clases de amor, pero ya sabes a cual me refiero. Mis amigos se vuelven… ¿Cómo decirlo? Todos tontos cuando andan enamorados. Inclusive te podría decir que pierden voluntad propia.

\- Que exagerado eres

\- No, enserio. Se la pasan hablando de las chicas que les gustan… Pensando el qué darles, el qué decirles, el cómo acercarse a ellas… que incluso hay veces que ya no jugamos para nada y solo nos sentamos a platicar. Es horrible. ¿Me imaginas haciendo eso por una chica a mí? ¡¿A mí?! No, no, no. Eso no es para Jack Persson.

\- Ja ja ja. Lo dices como si fuera el fin del mundo.

\- Sí, sí. Búrlate si quieres pero si yo me llegase a enamorar sería probable que ya no nos siguiéramos viendo.

Elsa lo volteo a ver sorprendida. ¿Era verdad aquello que había dicho él?... Sería capaz de simplemente renunciar a su amistad por una… ¿Chica? Algo dentro de Elsa empezó a surgir. Era como una presión, no le dolía, pero le molestaba… Jack, al notar el impacto de sus palabras, trató de corregirlas.

\- Yo… bueno. No digo que eso pase. Es solo que… No sé.

\- Enserio… - Elsa arrastraba las palabras, sintiendo que al pronunciarlas se le formaba un nudo en la garganta -Renunciarías a nuestra amistad… ¿por una chica?

\- ¡No! –exclamó Jack al tiempo que se ponía de pie. – Yo jamás renunciaré a nuestra amistad, porque tú… - volteó a ver a Elsa y la vio directamente a los ojos – eres una persona realmente importante para mí.

Algo dentro de Elsa comenzó a surgir. A veces Jack y Elsa jugaban guerra de miradas, y eso nunca les había molestado a ninguno de los dos, sin embargo, Elsa no pudo sostener la mirada de Jack por mucho tiempo, ya que apartó la vista hacia otro lado, fingiendo no darle importancia.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¡Auch! – exclamo la chica debido a que Jack había empezado a alborotar su cabello.

\- No seas tontita. Yo sé que nuestra amistad durará por siempre…

Elsa alzó la mirada y lo observó con detenimiento. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa tan traviesa que a ella le encantaba. No pudo evitar el sonreír y decir:

\- Yo también lo creo Jack. Yo también lo creo.

...

La luna que surcaba el cielo nocturno de esa noche de verano estaba radiante y hermosa. Elsa caminaba por el sendero solitario del bosque sintiendo que una gran cantidad de emociones se arremetían en su interior, y es que justamente la mañana del día siguiente sería coronada como reina de Arendelle. Ella sería coronada el lunes, y pese a que Jack había insistido en que lo mejor sería que descansara bien una noche antes, ella simplemente no cedió ante esa idea puesto que eso implicaba el no ver a Jack ese día. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que ella y Jack habían iniciado su amistad, y en ese tiempo realmente se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Cada fin de semana platicaban por horas, incluso hubo una vez en que no calcularon bien el tiempo y casi les alcanzó la mañana. Por suerte Elsa pudo llegar ese día a tiempo al castillo, aunque Jack no tuvo la misma suerte.

\- Me regañaron como no tienes idea. – dijo aquella vez – Me dijeron que si me volvían a encontrar entrando a casa de hurtadillas me encerrarían en mi habitación por una semana.

\- Hay Jack. Creo que debemos ser más cuidadosos para evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir.

\- Si, aunque contigo el tiempo pasa realmente rápido.

Cuando Elsa finalmente llego al lugar en donde se reunían cada fin de semana se percató de que Jack aún no había llegado, por lo que simplemente optó por sentarse y observar la luna.

\- Es asombroso cuan bella puedes ser… - dijo la chica brindándole una cálida sonrisa a la luna.

Pasó un buen rato y Jack aún no llegaba, situación que hizo que Elsa se preocupara un poco, sin embargo, para evitar esa preocupación decidió hacer un poco de nieve y construir un muñeco de nieve. Estaba tan concentrada haciendo el muñeco de nieve que no notó la llegada del chico. Él solo se le quedo mirando no pudiendo evitar el sonreír.

\- _Es realmente hermosa_. – pensó mientras la observaba. Él siempre había visto a Elsa como una simple amiga, sin embargo, conforme paso el tiempo sintió que sus sentimientos por ella empezaban a cambiar, sin embargo no tenía muy en claro lo que sentía por ella. Bueno, no del todo. Debió haber divagado por bastante tiempo, ya que solo las palabras de Elsa pudieron sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Jack! Al fin llegaste. Por un momento creí que no llegarías.

\- Bueno- dijo el chico. – me detuve para ir por algo… Mira – Y le mostró un hermoso dije en forma de luna creciente.

\- Oh… Es hermoso. – dijo Elsa mientras observaba el dije, el cual resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna.

\- Me costó un tiempo conseguirlo… Pero valió la pena. Feliz cumpleaños, Elsa.

\- Es… ¿Es para mí? – preguntó algo asombrada Elsa.

\- Sí, es lo menos que puedo darte…- dijo al tiempo que colocaba el dije en las manos de Elsa.

\- Gracias Jack. – El chico dio un suspiro y después simplemente se recostó sobre la nieve que Elsa había creado. La chica lo imitó, salvo que ella simplemente se sentó a su lado.

\- Y… ¿qué se siente saber que mañana serás toda una reina?

\- Oh… Bueno. Nervios. Supongo. No me siento totalmente lista…

\- Bromeas… ¿verdad?

\- No

\- Te has estado preparando durante tres años… Develándote para estudiar sobre… sobre todas las cosas que se supone deben saber los reyes y tú, ¿todavía dudas de estar lista?

\- Es complicado Jack. Tengo miedo de… de hacer algo mal y… que todos descubran lo que realmente soy.

\- ¿Y qué si descubren tus poderes? ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que pudiese ocurrir? – esa última pregunta hizo que Elsa soltara una risa bufona.

\- ¡Ja! No sé… qué me acusen de brujería, ¿quizá?

\- O que te acepten tal y como eres. ¿No has pensado en eso?

\- No lo creo Jack.

\- Ese siempre ha sido tu problema. – dijo esta vez volteando a ver directamente a Elsa – Tienes miedo. No debes dejar que tus miedos te dominen.

\- No puedo evitarlo. No quiero herir a nadie…

\- Y no lo harás. No lo has hecho conmigo… Y ya llevamos tres años de conocernos.

\- No es lo mismo…. –la conversación se estaba tornando un poco tediosa para ambos, ya que ya la habían tenido anteriormente, llegando siempre al mismo resultado: Ninguno.

\- Está bien. Está bien. Ya no seguiré con este tema. Pero… - decía mientras se ponía de pie. – Creo que lo mejor sería que lo dejaras ir.

\- No entiendo… - expresó dubitativa la chica

\- Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento.- dijo al fin Jack.

\- Supongo que es verdad…-dijo Elsa mientras se dejaba caer en medio de la nieve- Lo peor de todo es que mañana… habrá un bailable. Ya te lo había comentado, ¿no?- Jack asintió con la cabeza – Yo no sé bailar. No sé que se supone que haré.

Jack la observó por un momento y después sonrió. Se acercó levemente a ella e hizo una reverencia.

\- ¿Me concede esta pieza? ¿Bella dama? –decía mientras extendía su mano frente a Elsa

\- Pero Jack… Tú

\- ¡shhhh! – chitó Jack. – Tú sígueme la corriente. ¿De acuerdo? – Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír mientras asentía.

\- Bien. Yo… Disculpe que recline su oferta caballero, pero yo no sé bailar.

\- ¿Le digo algo? – dijo mientras se acercaba a Elsa en un tono de confidencialidad. – Yo tampoco.

\- Entonces no le veo sentido el bailar. Caballero.

\- Oh, por el contrario. Los dos no sabemos bailar… pero podemos aprender juntos.

\- Pero… ¿Y si lo piso?

\- En ese caso, trataré de evitar sus pisadas – giño Jack.

Y sin más, Elsa aceptó bailar con Jack. Al principio le resultó incomodo a ella, puesto que nunca había estado tan cerca de él, al menos no por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, conforme paso el tiempo ella empezó a sentirse segura, como si entre los brazos de él nada malo pudiese pasar. Sin notarlo los dos, la nieve que los rodeaba poco a poco desparecía dejando al lugar intacto. Bailaron al compás de una música proveniente desde lo más profundo de ambos y pronto el baile se tornó más y más lento. Ambos levantaron la mirada y se observaron por un buen tiempo. Un sentimiento inexplicable para ambos se empezó a formar a su alrededor. Finalmente, Elsa apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes?... Me gustaría que fueras al baile.

Eso sorprendió al chico, quien simplemente observó con asombro a Elsa.

\- Tú… ¿quieres que yo? ¿Vaya al baile? – cuando escuchó el asombro de Jack, Elsa sintió que tal vez lo que ella había dicho no había estado bien.

\- Si, bueno. Es una idea algo ton…

\- Me encantaría ir Elsa. Ya sabes que así es… Pero… - y de nueva cuenta se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Por primera vez Jack fue capaz de observar la profundidad tan penetrante de Elsa, y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, y a la vez confundido. ¿por qué estaba empezando a sentirse tan raro cuando estaba con ella?- yo…

\- Entiendo. – dijo Elsa apartando la mirada. – Sabía que era mala i… -y en ese momento Jack sujeto sus manos.

\- Yo no puedo prometerte nada. Pero de ser posible. Estaré ahí sin falta. - Al mencionar esas palabras, Jack pudo notar que un brillo se empezaba a reflejar en los ojos de Elsa.

\- Oh, Jack, eso me haría tan feliz.

\- Haré lo posible. Aunque no es algo seguro… - se quedó callado por un momento, y prosiguió. – No sé cómo le haré… Tal vez llegue tarde, pero te prometo estar ahí. Es una promesa. – la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Y yo te prometo no bailar con nadie que no seas tú.

\- Bien. Yo… Te veré mañana Elsa. Creo que deberías tratar de descansar un poco. Después de todo, a partir de mañana todo será distinto.

\- Sí. Y espero que para mejor. – Elsa se dio la vuelta, y estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente una mano la agarró por detrás, haciendo que ella se volteara. - ¿Jack?

El chico le miraba de una manera profunda. Finalmente dio un breve suspiro y dijo.

\- Elsa… Hay algo que yo. Quiero decirte.

\- Si, dime... Jack. – Y de nuevo estaba esa mirada tan profunda, y tan llena de una calidez que inclusive ella misma desconocía que poseía.

\- No. Sólo recuerda esto. Pase lo que pase yo siempre…

\- Jack…

El chico sacudió levemente su cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, y finalmente volvió a alzar la mirada.

\- No, olvídalo. Buena suerte mañana. Elsa.

\- Gracias Jack…

Y sin más, la chica siguió en dirección a su hogar, a su castillo, sin notar que el chico se había quedado ahí, observándola partir.

\- _¿Qué estás haciendo, Jack?_ – pensó – _Esto está mal, tú no puedes estar… No. Debe ser el cansancio. Eso es todo._

Y sin más, el chico también partió rumbo a su casa.

_Una promesa hecha una cálida noche de verano. Una leve luz de esperanza que comenzaba a alzarse durante aquella lejana mañana del lunes. ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron tan mal? ¿Por qué?… ¿por qué fuiste incapaz de cumplir esa simple promesa?… Jack..._


	5. Capítulo 4

_Hola, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic!_

_Espero les guste, sé que la historia puede ir algo lenta por ahora, pero es parte de la trama... Antes que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios, ciertamente me motivan mucho! Sin más, les dejo con la historia!_

Capítulo 4: La promesa que no pudiste cumplir.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a inundar de una cálida luz la habitación de Elsa. Pese a los consejos que Jack le había dicho sobre el descansar y la importancia de dormir bien, lo cierto era que a lo mucho ella probablemente hubiese dormido tan solo un par de horas ese día.

Estaba nerviosa, después de todo a partir de ese día ella sería la reina de todo Arendelle, lo que al mismo tiempo suponía una gran responsabilidad para con su amado reino.

Había pensado en las palabras de Jack: _"Dejarlo ir_", pero… ¿a qué se refería exactamente él con eso? Se quedó pensando durante un buen rato, cuando de pronto tocaron en su puerta, lo cual la hizo sobresaltar.

\- Su majestad.

\- Si, ¿diga?

\- Será mejor que se comience a alistar. La coronación será tan sólo en unas cuantas horas.

\- Está bien, le agradezco que me haya avisado.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, comenzó a arreglarse. Se puso su vestido azul y una capa morada. Por último vio de reojo sus guantes. Durante un momento dudo en si debía usarlos o no, sin embargo al final decido usarlos porque sentía que sus nervios no la harían capaz de controlar del todo sus poderes. Mientras se los ponía, recordó como a Jack le molestaba que ella usase guantes.

\- Parece como si fueras una paranoica de la limpieza – comentó una vez.

\- Es la única manera en la que mis poderes no se manifiestan tan… tan pronto.

\- En vez de usarlos – comenzó- deberías simplemente controlar tus miedos… Yo sé que algún día lo harás…

\- ¿De verdad?

Jack se quedó callado por un momento, reflexionando lo que diría, sin embargo, al final le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y finalmente dijo aquella noche:

\- Confío en ello

Elsa esbozó una leve sonrisa al recordar aquello. Siempre que discutían sobre cuestiones sobre sus poderes, Jack terminaba un poco molesto por no ser capaz de ayudar a Elsa a manejar mejor sus emociones, pese a que ese había sido la razón por la que ambos comenzaron a frecuentarse… Aunque con el paso del tiempo esa razón fue perdiendo fuerza y al final de cuentas ambos sólo se frecuentaban porque les agradaba su mutua compañía.

Entonces, pensó en su pequeña hermana Anna. Pensó que la coronación podría ser una buena excusa para enmendar los lazos rotos que el temor de hacerle algún daño generó.

\- Puede – comenzó a decirse a sí misma – que hoy sea el día en que finalmente me acerque a mi amada hermana.

Ese pensamiento le lleno de alegría, sin embargo, comenzó a desvanecerse cuando observó el retrato de su padre. Decidió, entonces, probar algo: Agarrar por un rato los objetos reales que habría de sostener al momento de su coronación. Ella sabía que tales objetos eran, de hecho, considerados sagrados por lo que el tocarlo con guantes era una falta de respeto. Se acercó lentamente a ellos, se quitó uno a uno sus guantes y entonces los tocó. Lo que sucedió, fue que los objetos se comenzaron a llenar con escarcha, situación que hizo que Elsa rápidamente los depositara otra vez en su sitio. Una vez que los colocó en su lugar, se puso rápidamente los guantes como buscando una especie de protección.

\- Supongo que aún no estoy lista… pero. Sólo es hoy. Sólo hoy y todo volverá a ser como antes…

Se dijo a sí misma, aunque ese pensamiento le llenaba de un vacío interior.

Decidió encaminarse hacia el lugar en donde sería la coronación. En su camino pensó en los empleados que se habían preparado rigorosamente para la celebración de ese día. Pensó en que pese a que ellos han laborado en ese castillo durante años no sabían nada acerca de sus tan singulares habilidades. Por un momento se sintió mal al mantenerlos en un engaño constante. También pensó en lo amables que habían sido (y seguían siendo) con ella.

\- _Como me gustaría_ – pensó – _decirles la verdad y terminar con esta mentira de una vez por todas… pero no creo ser capaz de eso. No por ahora… Y tal vez nunca._

Finalmente llegó la hora de la coronación. Al recorrer el pasillo que daba al altar de la pequeña capilla real, sentía que los nervios se apoderaban poco a poco de ella. La ceremonia empezó y sin darse cuenta, llegó el momento en el que el Padre pronunciaría la proclamación real que haría que desde ese día Elsa sería la Reina de Arendelle. Al momento en el que Elsa se disponía a sostener los objetos reales, no se percató de que llevaba puestos los guantes…

\- Su alteza- susurró el Párroco.- sus guantes.

Y en ese momento, muy a su pesar, se los quitó. El Párroco pronunció los votos reales en latín, los cuales le parecieron eternos a Elsa, tanto que por un momento sintió como los objetos se llenaban de escarcha, lo cual hizo que su nerviosismo aumentara. Por suerte, antes de que la escarcha se notara el Párroco terminó de decir los votos y Elsa pudo colarlos de vuelta a su lugar y ponerse de nuevo sus guantes. Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver a todos los presentes aplaudirle con gran emoción, alzando la voz mientras entonaban: "Reina Elsa, de Arendelle". Aquello conmovió a Elsa, y se dispuso a tratar de estar más relajada durante el resto del día.

Durante el baile, uno de los voceros reales presentó ante todos los invitados a las soberanas de Arendelle: "La Reina Elsa de Arendelle. La Princesa Anna de Arendelle". Elsa estaba muy feliz de ver a una gran parte de sus súbditos disfrutar de ese bailable, pero lo que le causaba más felicidad era de que ese bailable era la excusa perfecta para tratar de enmendar la relación con su hermana.

\- Hola.

Anna, sorprendida volteo a ver de un lado a otro, y finalmente vio a Elsa.

\- Es… ¿Es a mí?

\- Je je, si

\- Ammm, este. Hola

\- Estás muy bella.

\- Y tú estás más hermosa. No digo que no lo seas siempre, ya eres hermosa siempre…

\- J aja. Gracias. – se volteó un poco para ver como los demás bailaban al son de la música- Así que así es como se ve una fiesta.

\- Es más cálido de lo que parece.

\- ¿Qué es ese espléndido aroma?

Ambas hermanas se dispusieron a oler ese aroma tan dulzón que inundaba el salón.

\- ¡Chocolate!- Exclamaron ambas. Elsa no lo notó, pero el semblante de Anna era de una felicidad total, después de todo finalmente se cumplía uno de sus más grandes sueños: volver a pasar tiempo con su amada hermana. Estaba tan emocionada que no quería desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, sin embargo se vio interrumpida por el vocero real.

\- Reina Elsa, el duque de Wiseltonio

\- ¡Wiselton! Duque de Wiselton. Majestad, siendo su socio mercante más cercano, me gustaría que me concediera su primer baile de la noche.

Al hacer una reverencia, al Duque se le cayó el peluquín que traía puesto, situación que hizo que Elsa y Anna se rieran.

\- Oh, me encantaría – dijo Elsa. – Pero me temo que yo no sé bailar. Pero mi hermana sí.

\- Espera. ¿Qué? – dijo una sorprendida Anna.

\- Oh, que estamos esperando –dijo el Duque a Anna, y antes de reaccionar, él jaló a Anna directo a la pista de baile

\- Lo siento- dijo Elsa a lo bajo con una pequeña risa pícara.

Al ver al duque bailar, se preguntó si él de verdad sabía bailar o sólo estaba improvisando. No tuvo que verlo mucho tiempo para saber la respuesta correcta. Dirigió su mirada a las demás parejas que se encontraban bailando y recordó la promesa que le había hecho Jack.

\- _No importa si tengo que esperar toda la noche_. – pensó- Voy a esperarte…Jack.

Después de lo que para Anna pareció un interminable baile con el Duque de Wilsenton, se acercó a Elsa para volver a platicar un rato.

\- Todo es tan hermoso… Me gustaría que fuese así siempre.

\- A mí también- dijo Elsa. Se dio la vuelta, evitando la mirada de Anna y finalmente dijo: - Pero no será.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó confundida Anna.

\- Sólo no y ya. - Dijo Elsa apartándose de su hermana

Anna bajó la cabeza y decepcionada se retiró del lugar.

\- Ahora regreso

Mientras se iba, Elsa observaba con tristeza como su amada hermana se iba del lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de ese modo? ¿Es que nunca nada iba a cambiar?

Elsa dio un recorrido por el lugar, saludando a todos los que se acercaban a saludarla, viendo como todos disfrutaban de la música…. Sólo…. Viendo. En su interior, ella también quería bailar al son de la música…

\- _Oh, Jack. ¿Cuánto piensas tardar?..._

\- ¿Me concede este baile?... ¿Su majestad?

Al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido… Sin embargo al darse vuelta se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Jack, sino de un caballero al cual no había visto nunca. Ante tal hecho, sintió un poco de decepción.

\- Oh, disculpe mi descortesía, pero me temo que no sé bailar.

\- No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de esquivar sus pisadas.

El tono de voz del joven era un tanto pícaro, y fue entonces cuando lo observó detenidamente. Era realmente atractivo. Su cabello era de un color negro muy profundo el cual contrastaba a la perfección con el porte que mostraba. Llevaba un traje muy elegante el cual hacía resaltar las finas facciones de su rostro y la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

\- Es un honor. Pero tendré que… rechazar su invitación. Lo siento.

\- Está bien – dijo un poco decepcionado el joven- pero al menos déjeme acompañarla durante esta velada.

\- Yo…

\- Me gustaría conversar con usted. Es decir, si a usted no le molesta.

\- Estoy algo ocupada atendiendo a mis invitados… Pero supongo que podemos entablar una conversación por un rato.

Elsa lo pensó un poco antes de aceptar el platicar con aquel chico, sin embargo al final accedió debido a que en parte sería una falta de respeto el simplemente rechazar platicar un rato con él.

La plática fue de lo más amena. El joven se llamaba Norbert y resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el heredero al trono del reino de Varsovia, uno de los reinos más prósperos que había en ese entonces. En realidad resultó agradable platicar con él, tanto que por un momento se olvidó de sus preocupaciones, inclusive, se olvidó de aquella persona a la que había esperado ver durante el transcurso de esa noche.

\- Tal vez no es de mi incumbencia – comenzó Norbert – pero, ¿por qué usted no sabe bailar? Supongo que debió tener algún maestro que le enseñase a hacerlo.

\- Bueno, sí. Pero nunca me ha gustado el baile.

\- Si me lo permite, su majestad, yo podría enseñarle unos cuantos pasos – dijo mientras le guiño un ojo. Elsa estaba a punto de ceder, sin embargo, de la nada, recordó a Jack, y la promesa que ambos habían hecho. Por alguna razón, en ese preciso instante se comenzó a sentir algo culpable.

\- Lo siento. Pero tendré que rechazar la oferta. Quizá en otra ocasión…

\- Estaré esperando impacientemente hasta ese día. Un gusto platicar con usted, su majestad – Se despidió dándole un beso en la mano para después perderse entre la multitud del lugar.

La presencia de ese joven realmente impresionó a Elsa. Le hubiese gustado platicar más con él e inclusive, pasar toda la velada a su lado. Parecía ser una persona agradable, cortés y… ¿en qué estaba pensando? A penas y sabía nada sobre él, además de que por otro lado ella había prometido esperar a Jack…

\- _Jack_ – pensó Elsa - _¿por qué tardas tanto? Realmente me haces falta_…

Al recordarlo una vez más, no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable por querer conocer mejor a Norbert.

Elsa se encontraba saludando a unos caballeros, cuando de pronto a lo lejos escucha a su hermana Anna llamarle desde el otro lado del salón

\- ¡Elsa! Perdón, Reina Elsa – decía al tiempo en que iba de la mano con un apuesto joven que jamás había visto anteriormente.

Elsa se volteó para ver a su pequeña hermana frente a frente. Ella le presentó a al joven que iba a su lado, "Hans", se llamaba, el cual le hizo una reverencia. Todo iba bien… Todo hasta que Elsa escuchó una palabra que no creía escuchar de su hermana… al menos no tan pronto: Boda.

\- ¿Boda?

\- ¡Siiiii!

\- Lo siento, estoy confundida.

Y fue así como Anna empezó a describirle los planes que tenía para su tan apresurada boda. Elsa los observaba confundida.

\- ¡Espera! - dijo mientras se dirigía a Hans - ¿viviríamos aquí?

\- ¿Aquí? - exclamó Elsa

\- Por supuesto – respondió Hans

\- Anna…

\- Podemos invitar a tus doces hermanos a vivir con nosotros.

\- No, no, no.

\- Por supuesto, hay lugar…

\- Esperen, cálmense. Ningún hermano vivirá aquí. Nadie se casará. – dijo finalmente Elsa.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – preguntó Anna mientras miraba confundida a su hermana.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?, por favor. A solas.

\- No. Lo que sea que vas a decir, nos lo puedes decir a los dos.

\- Bien. No te puedes casar con un hombre que acabas de conocer.

\- Si puedo, si es amor de verdad.

\- Anna, ¿tú qué sabes del amor de verdad?

\- Más que tú, tú solo rechazas a las personas. – esa respuesta realmente la hirió ya que esa afirmación era falsa. Elsa amaba tanto a su hermana que se alejó de ella para no herirla nunca más. Y, además estaba ese cálido sentimiento que sentía cuando estaba con…

\- Querías mi bendición, pero la respuesta es no. Ahora, discúlpenme.

\- Su majestad, si pudiera... – Hans trató de calmarla, pero no funcionó en absoluto.

\- No, no puedes. Creo que deberías irte. La fiesta ha terminado. Cierren las puertas.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Anna -Elsa no, espera- Y en ese momento, Anna le quitó uno de sus guantes morados a Elsa.

\- ¡Dame mi guante! – Exclamó Elsa.

\- Elsa, por favor, por favor. ¡No puedo vivir más así!

\- Entonces vete.

\- ¿Qué te hice?

\- Es suficiente Anna... – Elsa estaba empezando a perder la compostura…

\- No, ¿qué te hice? ¿por qué me alejaste de ti? ¿Por qué alejas al mundo? ¿A qué le temes tanto?

\- ¡Dije que es suficiente!

Y fue así que todo terminó mal. De una oportunidad de acercarse a su hermana, de una velada que pudo ser mágica para dos jóvenes cuyos destinos se habían entrelazado de una manera que aún era inexplicable para ambos, de una noche de sueños y esperanzas… todo terminó en llanto y pesadillas.

A pesar de que al final del túnel, siempre hay una luz…

Anna pudo detener la espada que estaba a punto de atravesar el cuerpo de su amada hermana, sacrificando así su última oportunidad de librarse de la maldición que accidentalmente le había lanzado.

Cuando Elsa se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos: Anna, su amada hermana había muerto por su causa. Y justo en ese instante, cuando toda esperanza se había perdido y el mundo realmente había perdido todo su esplendor… el cuerpo congelado de Anna comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

Elsa no podía creerlo… Después de todo Anna estaba bien.

\- Solo un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón…

\- Yo… yo te adoro, Elsa. – dijo Anna.

\- Eso es. – Al fin todo estaba claro. ¿Cómo era posible que no se había percatado antes? – Amor

Amor. El amor era la única magia que podía combatir el invierno interno dentro de Elsa. Y así fue como Arendelle se libró del invierno eterno que accidentalmente había provocado Elsa. Todo estaba en paz y en calma en el reino… Y entonces lo recordó:

\- _¡Jack! _

Durante todo lo ocurrido en aquellos días se había olvidado por completo de él. No había sido su intención, claro está, sin embargo ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de verlo. La felicidad que sentía al estar junto a él… La seguridad que sentía en sus brazos… ¿cómo era posible que no lo haya notado antes?

Ahora todo estaba bastante claro, en definitiva y sin lugar a dudas, Elsa estaba enamorada de Jack. Siempre había sido así, pero nunca lo había querido aceptar.

La primera vez que lo sospechó, fue cuando Jack había mencionado a esa tal Eli y algo dentro de ella comenzó a sentir… ¿celos? La segunda vez fue cuando ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo y ella no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo su mirada y finalmente, estaba aquel breve baile que tuvieron en lo profundo del bosque.

No sabía si Jack había cumplido o no con su promesa (ya que ella había huido antes de que la fiesta terminara), pero aun así estaba segura de una cosa: que no importara lo pasara, Jack siempre estaría en el lugar de siempre llegado el fin de semana.

Claro que Elsa no iba a esperar hasta que llegara el fin de semana, así que en cuanto las cosas se normalizaron, se dirigió al lugar de su encuentro con Jack. Pese a que era miércoles, Elsa tenía la esperanza de que Jack estuviera allí, esperándola con esa cálida sonrisa tan característica suya… Y, quizá, un poco enojado por haberlo hecho ir al bailable en vano… Y por desaparecer por un lapso de dos días.

Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar, éste se encontraba totalmente vacío. Elsa no lo había notado antes, pero en el cielo no se distinguía ninguna estrella… y la luna estaba oculta entre las nubes. La noche poco a poco se hizo más oscura, una tormenta se acercaba lentamente por el horizonte y pronto comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

\- _Creo que… no vendrá… será mejor que me vaya. Pero… en definitiva regresaré este sábado. Así que más vale que estés aquí… Jack, porque yo… Tengo algo importante que decirte…_

Pasó el fin de semana… y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses.

El invierno apareció, y con él la navidad. Anna decidió hacer una fiesta enorme en honor a la navidad. Olaf se había entusiasmado más que nadie con la idea y había empezado a hacer los preparativos de esa noche junto con ella. Kristoff, por su parte, había decidido hacer una escultura de hielo para adornar las entradas, aunque claro, Elsa lo podía hacer en un santiamén, él le había pedido a ella que lo dejara hacerlo.

Elsa y Anna habían invitado a los reinos vecinos a la gran celebración, y por supuesto, dentro de la lista de invitados estaba Norbert, el chico que Elsa había conocido el día de su coronación. Pese a que quería verlo, para conversar de nueva cuenta con él, al único que realmente quería volver a ver era a Jack.

Desde aquella cálida noche de verano, un día antes de su coronación, Elsa no había vuelto a ver a Jack ni una sola vez. Pese a que había ido cada fin de semana por lo menos durante 6 meses seguidos no había encontrado rastros de él.

\- Elsa

\- ¿Ah?... Disculpa Anna, estaba distraída.

\- Si, lo sé. Se te nota. No será… ¿Qué estabas pensando en alguien?

\- ¿En alguien? Hay Anna, claro que no. – mintió Elsa mientras sentía que un calor subía por su rostro.

\- Si… Claaaro. Oye… claro, si tú quieres decirme…

\- Dime Anna.

\- ¿Cuál es tu deseo para esta navidad?

¿Su deseo para esa navidad? Pero claro que tenía uno, y ese era volver a ver a Jack… Aunque claro, eso no se lo podría decir a Anna.

\- No tengo ninguno en específico. ¿Y el tuyo?

\- Mi deseo – comenzó Anna- es que toooooda está paz y felicidad dure para siempre.

Elsa observó a su hermana. No recordaba haberla visto tan feliz y llena de vida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al verla, sonrió y pensó en lo afortunada que era de tenerla como hermana.

La fiesta empezó al poco rato y los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Elsa pudo ver como Anna congeniaba muy bien con una de las princesas del reino vecino, la princesa Rapunzel. Pudo ver lo mucho que se divertían y pensó, por un momento unirse a su plática, sin embargo, ese pensamiento se esfumó en cuanto vio llegar a Norbert. Él se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo frente a ella, le hizo una reverencia.

\- Buenas noches. Su majestad.

\- Buenas noches, príncipe de Varsovia.

\- Rey. – susurró en un tono de complicidad- Bueno, dentro de poco mi padre me cederá el trono. Dice que ya estoy listo. Aunque bueno, ciertamente yo no me siento preparado…

\- Dímelo a mí. Yo me sentía así cuando me iban a coronar.

\- ¿Me pasarás unos _tips_? Ya sabes, para que no me ganen los nervios ese día.

\- Jajaja. Por supuesto que sí.

\- Es un placer verla de nuevo, Reina Elsa. Si me permite decírselo, hoy luce realmente hermosa.

Y realmente lucía hermosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido con tonalidades azul oscuro. El escote que tenía era muy similar al vestido que usualmente llevaba puesto, sin embargo, en los bordes del vestido que llevaba puesto habían muchos más detalles, además de que llevaba puesta una bufanda muy elegante alrededor de su cuello.

\- Muchas gracias.

Y en ese momento, la música empezó a sonar más fuerte. Había llegado la hora en la que las parejas se acercaran a la pista a bailar.

\- Me concede esta pieza, ¿Su majestad? – Norbert se encontraba enfrente de Elsa, haciendo una leve reverencia mientras extendía su mano hacía ella. Por un momento ella dudo en si aceptar o no, sin embargo, al final lo hizo. Después de todo, sólo era una pieza, un simple baile… ¿Cierto?

\- Por supuesto

Y fue así que comenzaron a bailar. Elsa realmente hacia lo imposible para no pisar a Norbert, realmente no se le daba bien el baile… Él notó la situación y fue aligerando el paso, por suerte (o no), la música se había tornado más lenta.

Elsa alzó por un momento la mirada y ahí estaban: esos ojos verdes tan profundos observándola. ¿Era posible el sentir algo por alguien a quien acababa de conocer? Norbert acarició suavemente su cara provocando en ella un leve hormigueo. Al verlo con más detenimiento, pudo notar algo, una sensación familiar: Culpa. Y entonces lo recordó una vez más: Jack.

Norbert se iba acercando más y más a ella, hasta que lo detuvo de golpe interponiendo sus manos entre ellos dos.

\- Lo siento… yo… Debo retirarme.

Pero antes de que ella se diera la vuelta por completo, sintió que una mano se aferraba a ella.

\- Reina Elsa… Su majestad. Llámeme descortés, indecente. Inclusive Inmoral… Pero la verdad es que yo…

\- _No. No lo digas…_

\- No puedo evitar el sentirme realmente atraído hacia usted.

Elsa sintió que sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar. Él era el primer chico que declaraba sentir algo hacia ella de manera abierta y sin ningún temor.

\- _Sin temor de mi_\- pensó Elsa.- Lo siento… - comenzó a decir – Pero yo debo retirarme por esta noche.

Y se zafó de entre sus manos, dejando atrás a un confundido Norbert. Salió deprisa de aquel salón, tratando de huir de aquel lugar, sin embargo, antes de lograrlo su hermana se percató de su estado.

\- ¡Elsa! Espera. ¿A dónde vas?

Elsa se detuvo durante un instante, analizando lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Era realmente lo correcto?...

\- _Si_ – dijo una voz dentro de ella. – Lo siento Anna, yo tengo algo importante que hacer…

Y sin dar vuelta atrás, salió de aquel lugar dejando a una Anna confundida, sin más se internó a la profundidad del bosque.

En la soledad de aquel lugar, se detuvo durante un breve momento a observar la belleza del lugar. Todo estaba rodeado de blanco, un blanco tan hermoso que parecía brillar con la luz de la luna.

La luna, por otro lado, lucía tan hermosa aquella noche, tan hermosa como aquella fría noche de otoño de ya hacía más de 3 años. Mientras más caminaba, más sentía una presión en su pecho.

\- _Tranquila Elsa, todo estará bien_ – pensaba- Lo verás de nuevo… él está bien, todo estará bien… Todo….

Sin embargo, dentro de su corazón, sentía una presión que poco a poco se iba agravando conforme caminaba.

Al llegar a su lugar de encuentro, lo notó tal y como lo había notado durante los seis meses pasados: Completamente vacío. Elsa se dejó caer sobre la nieve sintiendo que poco a poco la desesperanza la rodeaba.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué simplemente desapareciste de mi vida?

Por un momento sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y entonces recordó lo que había dicho una vez Jack:

\- _"…si yo me llegase a enamorar sería probable que ya no nos siguiéramos viendo."_

\- _Sería posible que él… ¿haya sido capaz de hacer eso?_\- pensó Elsa

Y fue así que una determinación surgió, había decidido dejar de esperar y comenzar a buscar. Quería saber la razón de la ausencia de Jack, aún si esa razón fuese muy dolorosa para ella.

Comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, dejando que la luz de la luna la guiara. La nieve caía a su alrededor esparciendo unos bellos copos de nieve, pintando todo de un blanco platino.

Caminó por lo que a ella le parecieron horas hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo. Entonces reaccionó: Su atuendo no era el adecuado para estar "paseando" por el bosque a esas horas. Fue entonces que con su magia se creó una capucha de color azul con la cual se cubrió el rostro.

Comenzó a recorrer la pequeña aldea. Veía desde las ventanas de las casas como las luces provenientes de las velas iluminaban la noche, mientras todos convivían en un ambiente de armonía y calidez.

\- _No creo que él…_

Y de pronto algo llamó su atención. Una pequeña niña que iba corriendo hacía su casa, esa niña se parecía a… Se acercó discretamente hacia la ventana de la casa a la cual había entrado. No se preocupaba mucho por ser vista, puesto que la nieve iba incrementando y cada vez más había menos gente fuera de sus casas.

La casa era totalmente de madera, con una chimenea en el fondo. Se notaba un ambiente cálido en ella y tenía pocos adornos navideños.

\- Perdón por llegar tan tarde. No quería preocuparte mamá. Vine lo más prisa que pude. – decía la niña mientras se sacudía la nieve que tenía encima.

\- No te preocupes Lena, sé que no era tu intención preocuparme.- le contestaba una señora, la cual se notaba cansada, como si parte de su vida se hubiese ido hacía ya mucho tiempo.

\- Si, se me hizo un poco tarde… ¡Pero hoy es noche buena! No quería que estuviera solo. Hubieras visto el lugar mamá, está muy hermoso, todo lleno de nieve… De seguro a él le hubiese gustado….

\- Lo sé Lena, lo sé. – el semblante de la señora se tornó triste y nostálgico.

\- De hecho, mi padre se quedó un rato con él. Ya sabes cómo es él. De hecho, él fue el que me dijo que volviera, para que no estuvieras sola en esta noche.

El semblante de la niña también se tornó triste y dirigió su mirada a una de las esquenas de la casa. Entonces, Elsa notó algo que antes no había notado, en esa esquina estaba colgada una capucha muy parecida a la de…

\- Como me hubiese gustado que Jack estuviera aquí…

\- Lo sé hija, lo sé. A todos… Pero debes entender que, lo que él hizo por ti, fue el acto de amor más grande que te pudo haber dado.

\- Hay mamá, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… de no haber insistido tanto, él estaría. – la señora se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sentada y se acercó a su hija para abrazarla fuertemente.

\- Nunca, y escúchame bien Lena. Nunca te culpes por la muerte de tu hermano.

\- Lo sé mamá… pero… pero… lo extraño mucho

\- Yo también hija, yo también.

Y ambas se pusieron a llorar mientras trataban de consolarse mutuamente.

\- Mamá… hace mucho frío.

\- Si, iré a traer algo de leña… Vaya que comenzó a enfriarse de la nada…

Elsa se alejó lentamente de aquel lugar mientras negaba con la cabeza, aquello no podía ser verdad.

\- No… no puede ser. No puede…

Y caminó sin rumbo tratando de encontrar una respuesta clara. Sentía que poco a poco estaba perdiendo el control y que, en cualquier momento podría dañar a alguien… Entonces, llegó a lo que parecía ser un panteón, del cual observó como un señor se alejaba lentamente del lugar. No pudo verlo claramente pero al parecer él había estado llorando.

Se adentró a aquel lugar, tratando de confirmar algo… Buscó y buscó hasta que de pronto lo encontró…

\- No… No puede… ser…

Sintió como el mundo se le venía encima. Como si de pronto toda esperanza de extinguiera de la nada. Ahí, frente a ella yacía una tumba.

Sus rodillas no soportaron más y se dejaron vencer. Rendida ante su tumba, rozó con sus dedos el nombre escrito en la tumba, recorriendo letra por letra… _Jack Persson… _La fecha en la que había muerto estaba escrita debajo de su nombre_…_ 22 de junio de 1705…

\- _Así que… por eso nunca volviste a nuestro lugar de encuentro… Jack._

Y dejándose vencer por el cansancio cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por Morfeo mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro…

_ "La luna estaba muy hermosa esa noche… Pero tú no estabas ahí para observarla…"_

**_\- Actualización... Espero que pronto! Nos leemos!_**


	6. Capítulo 5: Los días después del verano

Capítulo 5: Los días después del verano

Muchos recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Elsa durante la tormenta invernal de ese año en aquella ciudad praguense. Su tiempo se había detenido por un momento, remontándose a aquella lejana noche de invierno de hacía ya más de 100 años. El dolor era exactamente el mismo que el de esa noche tan trágica para ella.

Sólo las campanas de una pequeña y acogedora iglesia aledaña fueron capaces de sacarla de su letargo.

\- _Vaya_\- pensó - _¿por qué tuve que recordar todo esto justo ahora?_

Sin más, apresuro el paso dejando atrás aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, que le impedían avanzar, o al menos eso es lo que pretendía. Sin embargo, una vez que aquellos lejanos días del pasado, enterrados hacía ya tantos años, fueron desenterrados de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, difícilmente podrían volver a ser enterrados.

Mientras se alejaba de aquella ciudad, pudo observar como la nieve incrementaba, al igual que el frío.

\- _Es un alivio_ – se decía a si misma- _que el frío no me molesta en absoluto_.

Después de caminar un rato, finalmente se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde por suerte, habían tan sólo unas cuantas casas aisladas. Como la tormenta de nieve había incrementado lo suficiente, Elsa decidió que era tiempo de cambiar su atuendo tan rudimental a uno en el cual ella se sintiera completamente libre. Con su magia, poco a poco fue desapareciendo ese grueso abrigo que traía puesto para aparentar ante los demás y fue transformándose en un bello vestido tan blanco como la mismísima nieve. Además de que dicho atuendo la hacía sentir bien, le servía, en cierta manera, como un camuflaje natural porque se perdía de vista entre la nieve.

\- _Sí, así está mejor_

Caminó un poco más hasta encontrarse con las faldas de una montaña, la cual empezó a escalar poco a poco. Para las personas normales, el aventurarse a explorar una montaña ante tales condiciones meteorológicas podría considerarse en cierta medida como suicidio, por suerte, ese no era para nada el caso de Elsa, quien ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo durante muchos años.

De hecho, a lo largo de los años, cuando Elsa se daba sus "escapadas" del "refugio troll", como ella le había apodado al hogar que tenía junto a los trolls, había aprendido unos cuantos trucos para facilitar sus "visitas e_xpress_ a la ciudad" y también para su regreso a casa.

Fue gracias a dichos trucos que en tan sólo 20 minutos ya se encontraba cerca del refugio. Empezó a caminar sigilosamente, cuando de pronto una voz muy familiar a su espalda la hizo sobresaltar de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Elsa! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- ¿Yo? Yo… no estoy haciendo nada – respondió al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risita nerviosa.

\- Elsa, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes ir a la ciudad?- Elsa lanzó un leve suspiro y poco a poco dirigió su mirada a la pequeña pero imponente troll que la observaba con una mirada imperturbable y seria.

\- Ya lo sé, Bulda… pero es que me da tanta curiosidad ver como todo cambia… ¡Deberías verlo! La ciudad cada vez es más hermosa.- Bulda observaba con atención a Elsa y no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro al ver la gran felicidad que emanaba de la chica. Siempre había sido así desde la primera vez que había bajado a una ciudad hacía ya 100 años.

\- Elsa, yo sé que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para ti, pero tienes que entender…

\- ¡Elsaaaaaaaaaaaa! – decía a lo lejos un pequeño hombrecillo de nieve que se apresuraba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba, tanto que en tan sólo cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba encima de ella dándole un fuerte abrazo. – Te extrañe tanto.

\- Olaf, tan sólo me fui por un par de horas.

\- Sí, pero se me hizo eterno – concluyó el pequeño hombre de nieve.

\- Olaf – dijo Bulda – Nos permites hablar a solas, hay algo importante que debo hablar con Elsa.

\- Ummm, está bien. ¡Pero no tarden! – y así como llegó, el pequeño hombrecillo regresó al lugar de donde había salido.

\- Pareciera que él nunca pierde el ánimo –decía Elsa mientras veía al pequeño Olaf yéndose de aquel lugar.

\- Elsa, hay algo que debo decirte. Sígueme – y sin más, le dio la espalda a la chica y comenzó a caminar a través de aquel lugar. Elsa estaba a punto de protestar, pero antes de darle esa oportunidad, Bulda volteó la mirada hacia donde estaba la chica y sin más, le dijo: - Hay algo importante que debo darte. -Resignada, Elsa se limitó a seguirla sin protestar en absoluto.

Mientras más caminaban, Elsa se preguntaba hacia donde se dirigían, ya que en sí, el refugio en el que vivía en conjunto con los trolls no era muy grande debido a que cambiaban de refugio constantemente. Caminaron un rato más hasta llegar a lo que solía ser la entrada de una cueva, cuya entrada parecía haber sido tapada por un derrumbe de ya hacia un tiempo atrás. Elsa estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué Bulda le había llevado hasta allí, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hablar, la troll puso su mano sobre la roca más grande que bloqueaba el paso y ante la mirada atónita de la chica aquella gran roca que bloqueaba la entrada de la cueva simplemente se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Bulda comenzó a entrar a la cueva, sin embargo, Elsa dudaba aún si lo hacía o no.

\- Entra – comenzó a decir la troll – No temas.

\- _Temer_ – pensó la chica – _Vaya, hace mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra_… Sí, ya voy.

Al entrar en aquella cueva, Elsa pudo distinguir que los costados estaban iluminados por unas antorchas cuya luz parecía no agotarse en ningún momento. Ahí dentro, de hecho, se sentía un ambiente cálido y confortable.

\- No entiendo Bulda, ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

La troll no respondió y siguió caminando, situación que molestó un poco a Elsa, quien por un momento consideró el irse de ahí, sin embargo no lo hizo debido a que eso sería muy descortés de su parte, además de que fuera lo que fuese que Bulda le quería mostrar, debía ser muy importante como para tener tantas reservas al respecto.

Caminaron un rato más hasta que finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una habitación.

\- Esto es…

\- Es mi escondite secreto – dijo Bulda dejando entrever un tono picarón en su respuesta.

\- Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Nosotros viajamos constantemente y el hacer un lugar como… este, puede parecer no tener sentido ni lógica– decía mientras miraba a su alrededor, contemplando la propia belleza y calidez del lugar que ella misma había diseñado – Pero este lugar no fue hecho del todo por mí. Sólo digamos que y también me he dado mis "escapadas", sólo que no voy a la ciudad como tú.

\- Te refieres a que… esto es obra de… ¿Magia?

\- Puede ser…

\- Pero creí que sólo el Gran Sabio era capaz de usar magia.

\- De hecho así es.

\- Entonces…. ¿cómo?

\- El cómo no tiene importancia. Elsa, la razón del por qué te traigo aquí es porque hay algo que quiero darte. – y sin más, se dispuso a buscar algo entre los cajones que había en ese pequeño refugio que simulaba un hogar acogedor. Mientras Bulda buscaba en cada uno de los cajones, Elsa contemplaba la belleza propia del lugar. Ya hacía muchos años que no estaba en un lugar tan cálido como aquel, sintió que la nostalgia la invadía. - ¡Aquí está!- exclamó victoriosa Bulda. Se acercó a Elsa y extendió algo de sus manos, era un colgante… Al verlo, Elsa se quedó petrificada, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, y de hecho, en cierto modo así era, ya que el colgante que Bulda le estaba dando era nada más y nada menos que el mismo colgante del que se había desecho hacía ya más de 100 años. De pronto, se vio sumergida una vez más entre aquellos ya lejanos y dolorosos recuerdos…

Nunca supo exactamente cómo es que regreso al castillo aquella noche, simplemente caminaba por inercia sin proponerse un lugar específico al cual dirigirse. La luz de la luna iluminaba su camino y brillaba tan hermosa como siempre. Al dirigirle una mirada, Elsa recordó las palabras que le había dicho una vez Jack: "_No creo que la luna se burle de tu desgracia… Más bien creo que te dice que no te preocupes. Que todo estará bien_". Vaya buena broma, pensó. ¿Cómo las cosas iban a estar bien? ¿Cómo iba todo a estar bien a partir de ahora?

Cuando entró al castillo se percató de lo silencioso que estaba todo. Al llegar al comedor principal, pudo ver que ahí se encontraba Ana, quien estaba recostada sobre la mesa.

\- Elsa… - susurraba la chica entre sueños dejando entrever la preocupación en su voz.

Al verla Elsa pensó en lo mucho que se debió preocupar su hermana en esa noche.

\- Perdón Anna, no quería arruinarte esta noche… – con un movimiento en ambas manos, creó una pequeña manta azul con la cual cubrió a su amada hermana. – te quiero – y se despidió esa noche dándole un beso en la frente.

Tambaleándose llegó a su habitación y una vez dentro cerró la puerta. Se quedó recargada sobre ella un rato, asimilando el lugar en donde se encontraba. Todo lucía como si nada hubiese pasado y de hecho, en cierto modo así era.

Dio un vistazo rápido por la habitación hasta que dirigió su mirada al tocador que estaba frente a su cama, en el cual se hallaba encima un pequeño alhajero. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el alhajero dispuesta a abrirlo. Lo abrió lentamente…Y ahí estaba, dentro del alhajero brillando bajo la luz de aquella lejana luna invernal, el dije en forma de luna creciente que Jack le había dado hacía apenas unos meses atrás.

Lo levantó cuidadosamente, mientras le daba una mirada fría y sin emoción alguna.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte así, sin ni siquiera…? – se quedó callada, reflexionando sobre las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, se negaba a creer, a aceptar esa realidad. - Sin ni siquiera despedirte…

Levantó el dije de modo en que pudiese apreciarlo mejor. Brillaba de una manera hermosa, dejando entrever sus finos acabados, parecía que frente a sus ojos estuviera sosteniendo una versión en pequeño de la luna misma. De pronto, Elsa empezó a recordar alguno de los momentos que compartió con Jack… Su primer encuentro, la vez que se conocieron, su primer pelea de nieve, las conversaciones que tenían cada noche del fin de semana, la calidez de su mirada, de sus manos… Empezó a sentir una presión en su pecho. Dolía, dolía como si le hubiesen clavado una daga en el corazón, tanto que por un momento Elsa realmente pensó que tenía una clavada en el pecho, pero se cercioró dándose cuenta de que sólo era su mente que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No quería sentir más dolor, ya había sufrido demasiado.

La habitación se empezó a tornar fría llenándose de escarcha la cual se empezaba a tornar más y más gruesa.

\- No… No quiero volver a sentir esto… - Decía mientras se ponía ambas manos sobre el rostro, tratando de evitar derramar unas lágrimas que se le estaban empezando a formar. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente ahí estaba, el dije de luna creciente, brillando más que nunca. Definitivamente ella ya no toleraría nunca más esa situación. Agarró el dije entre sus manos y dirigiéndose a la ventana lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, dejando a su paso un brillo plateado.

Elsa lo vio alejarse y entonces se percató de su realidad: Jack estaba muerto, y nunca más lo volvería a ver. Se había ido de su vida para siempre, al igual que sus padres.

\- No… no, no, no… ¡No!

Corrió en dirección a su cama y se dejó caer a un costado…

\- ¿Por qué…? ¿por qué? – decía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro una vez más hasta que el cansancio la venció quedándose dormida.

Al abrir los ojos en la mañana siguiente, se percató de que se hallaba en su cama y ya no en los costados como ella recordaba, también se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba puesta la ropa húmeda de la noche anterior, sino que ahora llevaba puesta su pijama, un camisón sencillo color beige con unos bellos bordados en las mangas. Se preguntó cómo es que había llegado hasta allí hasta que la respuesta llego por sí sola, ya que a su lado se encontraba Anna, mirándola con una cara de preocupación, lo cual la hizo sentir algo culpable.

\- Yo….

\- Shhhh… tranquila, todo está bien. Trata de no esforzarte mucho, sólo… relájate, ¿sí?

\- Anna…

\- Ayer me preocupaste mucho… Te fuiste sin decir nada… bueno si, dijiste que tenías algo que hacer pero… Pero tardaste mucho. Se hizo de madrugada y bueno, todos nos preocupamos mucho. Digo, no dijiste a qué hora regresarías o más bien, cuándo volverías. Y eso… eso me hizo preocupar más y… Y hubieras visto lo histérico que se puso Olaf y…

\- Anna… Perdón por preocuparte… Enserio, no fue mi intención – dijo Elsa, mostrando una vez más ese tono de voz tan lleno de serenidad y madurez que tanto conocía y admiraba Anna.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?

\- Yo lo sé…

\- Creí que… - bajo la mirada, hacía mucho tiempo que Anna no mostraba ese tipo de expresión tan notorio de preocupación.-… creí que te perdería como aquella vez.

Y ahí estaba otra vez: Culpa. Elsa no pudo evitar el sentirse la peor hermana del mundo por haberle pasado tan mal rato a su amada hermana… ¡Y en noche buena! El único instinto que tuvo en ese preciso instante fue el darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermana.

\- Perdóname Anna. Te prometo que nunca volverá a pasar. Nunca me voy a apartar de ti.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.

Toc, toc

\- Siento interrumpir, ¿puedo pasar?

Y ahí, en el umbral de la puerta estaba la persona que menos creyó que podría ver: Norbert, quien parecía que no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, y de hecho, así había sido ya que desde que Anna comenzó a preocuparse sobre dónde estaría su hermana, él se había ofrecido a buscar por todos lados no importándole el frío que había esa noche.

\- ¡Oh! Norbert… No sé, yo… ¡Elsa! Norbert también estaba muy preocupado por ti. No dejó de buscarte en toda la noche… de hecho, hace poco acaba de volver. Lo hubieras visto, venía todo triste y cansado porque no pudo encontrarte y cuando le di la noticia fue como si… ¡volviera a nacer!

\- Me va a hacer sonrojar su majestad.

\- Hay vamos, dime sólo Anna. Fuiste de mucha ayuda anoche, enserio.

\- Norbert…

\- Elsa…

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un rato. Era increíble la devoción que ciertamente demostraba aquel chico hacía una persona que claramente lo había rechazado la noche anterior y a la cual, por cierto, conocía muy poco. Eso hizo sentir un poco mal a Elsa, puesto que en su corazón sabía que las intenciones de Norbert hacia ella eran realmente buenas.

\- Perdón por lo de… anoche – dijo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada tratando de evitar tener un contacto visual con el chico.

\- No importa…

Anna empezó a sentir un cambio en el ambiente de la habitación de su hermana, por lo que decidió dejarlos solos un rato.

\- Bien, si me necesitan estaré afuera… Kristoff también estuvo buscando toda la noche y bueno… Yo… iré a ver como está.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Elsa no sabía que decir, después de todas las molestias que el chico se había tomado no solo con ella, sino también con su hermana.

\- Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana – dijo finalmente.

\- No hay de qué.

\- Siento las molestias que mi… que yo les pude haber causado a ambos.

\- No tiene por qué disculparse.

\- Sobre lo que pasó anoche… yo.

\- Tampoco es necesario que hablemos de eso… Es claro que usted debe descansar. – Elsa quería hablar. Habían tantas cosas que le hubiese gustado decir, sin embargo, empezó a notar como el cansancio invadía poco a poco cada parte de su ser.

\- Eres una buena persona… En verdad, lo eres. – Tenía poco que Elsa había abierto los ojos y sin embargo, todavía se sentía sin energías. Era como si las ganas de vivir se le hubieran ido desde la noche anterior. – En verdad…

\- Descansa… Elsa.

Y fue así que sin más, Elsa se sumió de nueva cuenta en un profundo sueño. Por lo regular, sus sueños eran tranquilos. Algunas veces soñaba que viajaba alrededor del mundo, conociendo varios lugares los cuales se destacaban por poseer una belleza singular, y otras veces sencillamente soñaba que estaba con su hermana (a veces con sus padres), o bien, con Jack.

Desde que visitó la tumba de Jack, durante aquella trágica noche de nochebuena, sus sueños dejaron de ser tranquilos para volverse en pesadillas. Ese día soñó que se encontraba en medio de un lago congelado. Estaba patinando junto con Jack. Ambos se divertían, reían y bromeaban tal y como lo hubieran hecho en un día normal. La luna se alzaba sobre ellos mostrando su peculiar belleza haciendo que el lugar brillara en tonos platinos debido a la intensidad de su luz. El paisaje que se formaba a su alrededor era hermoso, como nunca antes lo había visto.

\- A que no me alcanzas – empezó a retar el chico que patinaba a su lado.

\- ¡Ja! ya vas a ver si no te alcanzo. ¿olvidas acaso que la nieve y yo somos uno solo? – y así sin más la chica comenzó a seguirlo.

De pronto, el ambiente que los rodeaba, el cual había sido mágico, se había tornado oscuro y un tanto tétrico.

\- Oye Jack…. Creo que debemos irnos… Este lugar no me gusta nada – empezó a decir Elsa con un tono de temor en su voz.

\- A que no me alcanzas- contestaba el chico. Parecía como si él no escuchara lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Es enserio. Este lugar me da miedo

\- A que no me alcanzas – decía una y otra vez mientras se alejaba cada vez más rápido de ella.

\- ¡Jack! ¡Espera! ¡Regresemos, este lugar no me gusta nada!

\- A que no me alcan… - y de pronto sin más, se dejó de escuchar su voz.

\- ¡Jack!... ¡Jack! – decía la chica desesperada. - ¡¿Dónde es-!?- Y de pronto, sintió una presencia atrás de ella. Al voltearse, vio una cara pálida con una sonrisa siniestra extendiendo sus manos hacia ella.

\- ¡A que no me alcanzas!

\- ¡AHHHH!

Los gritos de la chica se escucharon por todo el castillo, alarmando a todos los que se encontraban ahí, quienes se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron a su habitación. La primera en llegar fue Anna, quien entró en la habitación somatando la puerta y corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba Elsa, quien se encontraba en un estado de shock gritando y sacudiendo sus manos de una manera histérica.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! – decía la chica entre lágrimas y gritos, mientras la habitación se tornaba fría a cada instante.

\- ¡Cálmate Elsa! ¡Soy yo, soy Anna! ¡Tú hermana!

\- No… - decía la chica sin dejar de temblar. Ante ello, su hermana no supo que hacer más que abrazarla y acariciar su cabeza.

\- Tranquila Elsa. Sólo fue un mal sueño… Todo estará bien.

En el umbral de la puerta, se encontraban la mayoría de los empleados del castillo y entre ellos, se encontraba un preocupado Kristoff, Olaf y Norbert, quienes miraban la escena sintiéndose incapaces de poder hacer algo más allá que observar.

\- Como me gustaría – comenzó Norbert- ayudar a la reina.

\- Va a estar bien – respondió Kristoff – Sólo necesita tiempo. Mientras tanto, ella sabe que estamos aquí para ella. De eso estoy seguro.

Una vez que todo se calmó, Elsa se encontraba recostada en su cama, observando en dirección a su ventana. Anna se acercó para conversar un rato con ella.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? - Elsa se limitó a asentir con su cabeza sin apartar la vista en dirección a la ventana. – Yo… No sé qué es lo que paso anoche. Pero… yo.

\- Está bien Anna. No te preocupes. Yo estoy bien. – dijo una Elsa cansada dirigiéndole una sonrisa forzada a su hermana.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sin duda alguna.

Los días transcurrían y pese a que las pesadillas de Elsa seguían siendo recurrentes, ella se había hecho la promesa de no volver a armar un alboroto como la primera vez.

Había hecho un gran esfuerzo, pero al final logró que sus tan… peculiares pesadillas no la despertaran gritando y alarmando a todo el mundo. Si bien sus sueños no habían mejorado en absoluto, ella lograba salir de esas terribles pesadillas con un simple sobresalto, aunque claro, cada vez que despertaba a causa de un mal sueño sentía que el corazón tarde o temprano saldría volando de su pecho.

Pasaron varios días y su condición no mejoraba. Casi no salía de su habitación salvo para comer y para eso, habían ocasiones en las que incluso hacía que los empleados del castillo le llevaran la comida a su habitación. Las ojeras que tenía dibujadas debajo de sus ojos se profundizaban cada día un poco más dado a que, debido a las terribles pesadillas que tenía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, había decidido dejar de dormir en medida de lo posible, después de todo, aunque cerrara los ojos no podía descansar bien a causa de las pesadillas.

Con el paso de los días su condición fue empeorando hasta que finalmente, Anna decidió hablar francamente con ella.

\- Ya te he dicho que estoy…

\- ¡NO! No Elsa, no estás bien. ¿Es acaso que no te has visto en un espejo? Luces terrible, pareciera que en cualquier momento te podrías morir.

\- Estas exagerando…

\- ¡No! No exagero. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupa el estado en el que te encuentras? Y no solo yo estoy preocupada, Olaf lleva días sin poder dormir bien pensando en una manera de sacarte de ese estado. Kristoff, todos nos hemos preocupado por ti.

\- Yo lo sé, Anna…

\- Escucha, seré franca contigo. Yo, no sé qué te paso. No sé qué es lo que pudo haber pasado como para haberte afectado de tal modo… Yo… entiendo que tú no me quieras decir que te tiene así… Pero es que yo… – se detuvo un momento tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que se le habían comenzado a formar, sin embargo, no fue capaz de reprimirlas del todo ya que comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada - No quiero perderte. – Al ver a su hermana menor llorar de ese modo, Elsa no pudo sino sentirse culpable, sin embargo, en esos precisos instantes ella se sentía incapaz de reconfortar a su hermana puesto que ella se encontraba en peor estado emocional.

\- Anna… Yo sé que… En estos últimos días no he estado bien y la razón es… No… No te puedo decir la razón del por qué me encuentro en este estado porque sinceramente ni yo sé exactamente el por qué- claro que lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente la razón del por qué estaba así, sin embargo, analizando todo en ese preciso instante, se dio cuenta de que el caer en tal estado de depresión había sido demasiado. – pero es verdad – continuó – Luzco terrible. – se frotó los ojos por un rato y se dispuso a levantarse de su cama. Anna la miraba atónita, después de varios días postrada en la cama su hermana había decidido por fin levantarse de ahí – Ya toqué fondo… No puedo seguir más en este estado. – Y haciendo un movimiento con sus manos, el pijama que traía puesta se convirtió en un vestido como los que solía usar a diario, sólo que éste poseía un diseño mucho más sencillo.

\- Elsa…

\- Perdóname Anna. No debí caer en ese estado. No tengo derecho de hacerlo…

\- Bueno, es normal deprimirse algunas veces.

\- Sí, pero no en la medida en la cual yo lo hice. – se detuvo un momento observando su habitación. Si bien no era un cuarto en el cual destacara algo, si llamó su atención un detalle: Desde que había sido proclamada reina de Arendelle, no se había cambiado de habitación hacia una en donde pudiese tener mayor contacto con la gente, dado que anteriormente por el temor de sus poderes, ella había sido recluida a una habitación lejana y solitaria.- Creo que me mudaré de habitación.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, esta habitación… está muy sola… La ventana da directo al bosque… Esta vez quiero una que de directo al pueblo. A nuestro bello reino.

\- Elsa… - Anna estaba realmente sorprendida, no esperaba tal respuesta por parte de su hermana… De hecho, no esperaba que con la pequeña intervención que tuvo con ella hacía apenas unos minutos despertara de su letargo, y no sólo fue así, sino que también pareciera que una nueva luz de esperanza había nacido dentro de su hermana. – En verdad… - Y antes de que ella pudiese terminar de hablar, fue interrumpida por un sorpresivo e inesperado abrazo por parte de Elsa.

\- Yo te quiero mucho, hermana. Te adoro. A ti y a nuestro reino. Lamento mucho el haberme… ido durante todo este tiempo. Te prometo… Te juro que nunca va a volver a pasar.

\- Yo también te adoro hermana. – Decía mientras le correspondía el abrazo. Ambas hermanas comenzaron a llorar, sólo que en esta ocasión no era por tristeza frustración, esta vez era por felicidad. La felicidad de la llegada de un futuro esperanzador.

Esa noche, Elsa estaba más decidida que nunca a terminar de una vez por todas con las pesadillas que la atormentaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el único modo de hacerlo era afrontando la realidad: Decidió ir de nuevo al lugar de encuentro con Jack. Mientras caminaba por el bosque, un sinfín de imágenes aterradoras comenzaron a invadir su mente, como resultado de las múltiples pesadillas que había tenido en los últimos días.

\- _Todo está en tu mente, Elsa. Nada de eso es real_ – se decía a si misma tratándose de dar valor.

Caminó durante un rato hasta que finalmente lo vio. El lugar en donde cada fin de semana se veía con Jack, sólo que esta vez y para siempre él nunca volvería a ese lugar. Se quedó observándolo durante un rato, admirando la belleza propia del lugar. No fue sino hasta ese preciso instante en el cual se percató realmente de lo mucho que había estado desconectada del mundo exterior ya que durante todo el trayecto para llegar a aquel lugar sólo había estado sumida en sus propios pensamientos descartando por completo todo lo que la rodeaba. El lugar estaba por completo despejado, es decir, no había nada, absolutamente nada de nieve.

\- En verdad… ¿me fui por tanto tiempo? – se preguntó así mismo y al parecer, la respuesta era sí. Estuvo recapacitado sobre el tiempo que debio haber estado sumida en aquel estado depresivo que la mantuvo alejada de todo hasta que, dando un largo suspiro, se acercó al centro de aquel lugar.

\- _Bien, yo sólo tengo que… dejarlo ir._

Y fue así sin más que Elsa comenzó a crear nieve a su alrededor. Mientras extendía sus brazos, el lugar poco a poco se comenzaba a llenar de nieve. Al ver aquel lugar repleto de nieve, viejos recuerdos comenzaron a invadir la mente de la chica, la cual simplemente esbozó una sonrisa. Posteriormente, comenzó a dejarse llevar por el ambiente. Desde aquella trágica noche de invierno, ella no había vuelto a contemplar y admirar la belleza tan peculiar que era única y propia de la nieve, por lo que esa noche lo dejo ir absolutamente todo: sus temores, sus lágrimas y todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que hacía ya mucho habían estado dentro de ella impidiéndole el paso a la luz de la esperanza de un porvenir mejor.

Creo más y más nieve, lo suficiente para comenzar a hacer un muñeco de nieve. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo gracioso que sería que dicho muñeco cobrara vida.

\- Sería un buen compañero para Olaf – pensó – sin embargo, mientras lo armaba ella sabía muy bien que el muñeco no cobraría vida, ya que no había sido creado directamente por sus poderes.

Una vez que terminó con el muñeco de nieve, se tumbó en el suelo cubierto de nieve, el cual por cierto, era muy suave, y admiró una vez más la infinidad del universo. Contempló y admiró la belleza de cada una de las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno de esa noche. Recordó los cientos de veces en los cuales Jack y ella se habían quedado observando el cielo nocturno reflexionando sobre lo grande e inmenso que era el universo y lo curioso que era el destino por haberlos juntado.

\- Jack… - susurró Elsa y fue así que recordó el por qué estaba ahí.

Se puso de pie, y con unos cuantos movimientos creo una figura de hielo. Una figura de hielo de Jack. La admiro por un tiempo, tratando de mantener la compostura y reteniendo lo máximo que pudo sus lágrimas.

\- Jack… Hoy la noche es muy hermosa. Siempre… Siempre que nos reuníamos era curioso, ¿no? El cielo nocturno estaba iluminado por cientos… ¡miles de estrellas! Y la luna… la luna siempre estaba ahí… arriba, brillando, como diciéndonos que todo estaba bien, que todo iba a estar bien. Es curioso pero, nunca me había percatado de eso… ¿Sabes? Que en todos estos años nunca llovió ni nevó los días que teníamos destinados a vernos. Sólo es… curioso. – la chica bajo la mirada, y continuó. – Me han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos meses. Mucho ha cambiado. Ahora soy la reina de Arendelle, tengo muchas responsabilidades que asumir… ¡Ah! Y… ¡y ciertamente son muchas cosas las que tengo que decirte! ¡Tenías razón!, al final todos han aceptado de buena manera mis poderes, ya no me tengo que ocultar nunca más. La relación con mi hermana va mejor que nunca. Claro que eso se debe a que hubo un incidente el día de mi coronación – hubo una ligera pausa, y continuó – aunque claro, no es necesario entrar en detalles. Todo… todo ha ido muy bien. ¿Sabes? Conocí a un chico muy agradable… se llama. – Y de nuevo, hubo otra pausa, sólo que esta vez la hizo apropósito – No, no te pongas celoso ja, ja, ja. Tú siempre vas a ser mi único y mejor amigo. Se llama Norbert, es el heredero al trono de Varsovia… es un chico muy amable. Si… Me ha pasado tanto… - y sin más, no pudo retenerlas por más tiempo. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer su rostro. – Oh, Jack… Te extraño tanto… - comenzó a sollozar hasta que finalmente alzó la mirada mostrando determinación. Secándose las lágrimas comenzó a hablar de nuevo – Le hice una promesa a mi hermana… Y es por esa promesa que yo… Que ya no podemos vernos más. – Elsa comenzó a pasar sus manos lentamente por el rostro de la escultura que tenía enfrente. De pronto, se sintió tonta al haber lanzado el dije que meses atrás él le había regalado. – Me hubiese gustado despedirme de ti de una manera más apropiada… Pero deje que mis emociones me dominaran por completo. Perdona. El dije que me diste… Lo perdí… - soltó una débil sonrisa antes de continuar. - ¿Me perdonas por ello?- Recorrió una vez más con sus dedos cada curva de su rostro- Te… Te quiero mucho. – Y viendo directamente hacía los ojos de la figura de hielo, reunió todo el valor que pudo, y finalmente dijo en tono determinante:- Adios, Jack Persson. – al darse la vuelta, la nieve que la rodeaba, al igual que la figura de hielo que Elsa había creado, comenzaron a desaparecer, fragmentándose en pequeños copos de nieve que se elevaron por todo el cielo nocturno.

Y con esa despedida se alejó de aquel lugar en el cual durante mucho tiempo vivió una de los mejores años de su vida con un chico al cual conoció por casualidad. Y así, se fue con el objetivo de nunca volver a ese lugar, y enterrar de una vez por todas, los recuerdos del pasado que la atormentaban. Y así fue.

\- ¡Elsa! – Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, y fue así que volvió a la realidad. Ahí estaba una vez más, de nuevo en aquella misteriosa y cálida cueva a la que Bulda la había llevado.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas?

\- Yo… En… en nada… Pero… No creo que pueda… - Bulda pudo ver el estado en el que estaba Elsa, el cual ciertamente la alarmó.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Vaya pregunta, pese a que Bulda sabía claramente que la respuesta era no, se atrevió a hacerla con la esperanza de que la chica le dijera que es lo que realmente le había pasado.

\- Es sólo que… -dirigió una mirada rápida hacia el dije en forma de luna creciente que Bulda sostenía en su mano, para posteriormente posarla en los ojos de la troll. – No puedo aceptarlo.

\- Creo que no entiendes lo que es… Esto es…

\- ¡No! No puedo aceptarlo. Verás… Ese dije… Ese dije en especial pertenece a un pasado mío que enterré hace mucho tiempo y yo…

\- Yo sé. Elsa, lo sé muy bien. – Esa afirmación la dejó muy sorprendida. ¿A qué se refería Bulda con que lo sabía muy bien?

\- ¿A qué te refier -?

\- Este dije– dijo mientras lo alzaba – Representa algo muy importante para ti.

\- No… Es decir. Puede que en el pasado haya sido así, pero ahora…

\- Y eso lo sé porque… - se detuvo un momento mientras admiraba como el dije que sostenía brillaba como si tuviese una luz propia – Porque el hechizo que pedí requería de un objeto al cual tu corazón estuviera ligado.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Recuerdas que hace un momento yo te confesé que también me doy mis escapadas aunque no necesariamente a la ciudad? – Elsa asintió – bien, pues en una de esas conocí a un mago.

\- ¿Un… un mago? – la chica no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿realmente Bulda había conocido a un mago? Esa afirmación se le hacía un tanto irreal sin embargo, eso explicaba por qué esa cueva lucía como el interior de una acogedora casa y por qué ella tenía en sus manos aquel objeto del cual se había desecho hacía ya muchos años.

\- Así es. Le he pedido varios favores a ese mago… Y este en específico requería de un objeto que estuviera muy ligado a ti…

\- ¿Por qué….? – Se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de frustración, no podía creer que después de tantos años olvidando aquel incidente que tanto dolor le había causado de pronto tenía frente a ella un objeto que se relacionaba de manera directa con Jack - ¿Por qué tengo que volver a pasar por esto?

\- Elsa – Bulda se acercó a ella, y sujetando sus manos con las de ella dijo: - No sé mucho sobre lo que viviste en Arendelle… Pero hemos pasado juntas mucho en los últimos 100 años. Yo te considero como una hija. Y es por eso que pedí esto para ti.

Bulda se apartó un poco de Elsa, y mientras sujetaba con su mano el dije en forma de luna creciente dirigió su mirada hacia la chica.

\- Esto – dijo extendiendo el dije hacia Elsa – Es para ti. Es un hechizo especial.

\- He… ¿Hechizo?

\- Siempre que vas a la ciudad… Tardas mucho tiempo. Puede que tú no te des cuenta, pero así es. Uno de estos días Gran Troll podría darse cuenta, por eso pedí esto.

\- Yo no sé si…

\- No sé qué representa… o representaba esto para ti. Pero a partir de hoy puede representar algo diferente – Elsa agarró resignada el dije que Bulda le daba, dudando aún, pero confiando en Bulda, la cual se había vuelto como una madre para ella. – A partir de hoy puede significar tu hogar.

\- No entiendo.

\- No importa a donde vayas. No importa dónde estés. Éste dije te traerá de nuevo a casa. Con nosotros. Sólo tienes que sujetarlo con tus manos, y desear con todo tu corazón volver a casa.

\- Bulda…

\- Prométeme que lo usarás.

Elsa no soportó por más tiempo las lágrimas y se soltó a llorar. En verdad era admirable el cariño que Bulda le profesaba a ella, y eso sin duda la conmovió.

\- Gracias Bulda. Gracias por todo.

\- Te quiero, mi niña.

\- Y yo a ti.

El dije que hacía tantos años le había dado Jack, ahora representaba algo totalmente distinto para Elsa, y sin embargo, en el fondo ella sabía que pasara el tiempo que pasara, viviera los años que viviera, una parte de su corazón siempre mantendría vivo el recuerdo de su amado Jack, no importando lo que ella hiciera.

**Y bueno, acá termina este fic, gracias por su apoyo constante y... Jajajjaa... **

**No, este fic va para largo... no demasiado largo, pero si algo. No tienen idea de lo difícil que es narrar la vida de Elsa en esta parte de la historia, y de hecho siento que en la parte final de este capítulo no quedó tan bien como quería, pero bueno, una disculpa por ello.**

**En el siguiente capítulo no habrá un avance significativo en la historia, sólo algunas curiosidades... Espero. Es a partir del sexto capítulo que la historia empieza a avanzar! **

**Saludos a todos los que me leen! Leo todos sus reviews! Y en verdad me motiva que si pueda transmitir algunos sentimientos... En fin, divago!. Nos vemos pronto!**


	7. Capítulo 6: Años de felicidad

**Capítulo 6: Años de felicidad.**

Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado el mundo en lo que para Elsa había sido tan sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya había pasado un año desde que Bulda le había regalado aquel hermoso dije en forma de luna creciente, aunque claro, técnicamente había sido un regalo de Jack hacía ya muchos años atrás, su situación actual había cambiado por completo las cosas ya que ahora cada que veía el hermoso y brillante dije plateado de finos y hermosos acabados, sus pensamientos ya no se dirigían a esa lejana época que compartió con aquel joven de cálida sonrisa y mirada traviesa que tanto amó, sino que más bien ahora recordaba los momentos que compartía con Bulda, Olaf y los demás Trolls.

El paisaje nevado de aquellas lejanas montañas en el norte de Varsovia, cercanas a aquel lugar al que muchos años atrás ella había llamado hogar en el vecino país Noruego, mostraba un aire nostálgico particular aquel invierno. Una gruesa capa de nieve blanca rodeaba todo a su alrededor tornando todo de colores blanquecinos que al tener contacto con la luz del sol se tornaban en múltiples colores que sólo eran percibidos por unos cuantos que habían tenido la gracia de admirar tan hermoso paisaje en el momento y lugar adecuado. Por suerte para ella, Elsa era una de esas pocas personas que habían sido capaces de admirar tal belleza. A su lado, se encontraba su fiel compañero y amigo Olaf, quien por cierto ni siquiera tuvo el valor de despedirse cuando tuvieron que irse de Arendelle, puesto que una despedida para él era demasiado dolorosa, por lo que había decidido esperarlos a todos en las afueras de aquel hermoso y hogareño reino.

La joven y hermosa rubia observaba con detenimiento a su acompañante, realmente ella era capaz de entender lo que probablemente estuviese pensando el pequeño hombrecillo de nieve en ese momento en particular, puesto que en el momento en el que tuvieron que abandonar la calidez y confort de Arendelle, hacía ya más de 100 años, tuvieron que pasar por esas mismas montañas.

\- Olaf…- dijo la rubia mientras caminaba a lado del pequeño hombrecito de nieve, quien iba concentrado observando la inmensidad del paisaje que lo rodeaba.

\- Dime Elsa

\- Tú… Bueno, tú... – realmente quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que regresar a aquellos parajes, tan lejanos y tan cercanos a la vez de su amada Arendelle era tan doloroso para ella, como probablemente para él, sin embargo, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Realmente no sabía cómo plantear aquella situación, puesto que aún cabía una pequeña probabilidad de que el pequeño hombrecillo no se hubiese dado cuenta de dónde realmente estaban, ya que en más de una ocasión ni siquiera ella misma sabía en qué país se encontraban mientras caminaban por aquellos senderos abandonados a su suerte hacía ya tantos años.

\- Estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Elsa. – Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la chica un poco, puesto que no había insinuado nada aún.

\- Yo… - El hombrecillo de nieve paró en seco su caminar, y dándose media vuelta, miró fijamente a Elsa, dejando entrever un asomo de fatiga en su mirada, probablemente a causa de que ya llevaban 5 días caminando por aquellos parajes sin detenerse a descansar más que 4 horas al día, y no necesariamente de manera homogénea.

\- Elsa… ¡Esta bien! – exclamaba moviendo sus pequeños brazos con la gracia que sólo él podía transmitir. – Sé exactamente en dónde estamos… Y ya no me duele… tanto como hace ya 100 años… Bueno, en realidad no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. ¿Han sido más de 100 años, o menos? – el pequeño hombrecillo se quedó un rato tratando de haciendo memoria del tiempo real que había transcurrido desde la última vez que estuvo por esos parajes, sin tener mucho resultado en realidad – Oh, bueno. No importa. El caso es que… Ya no soy aquel hombrecillo de nieve que se desmoronaba con la sola mención de Arendelle. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, he aprendido a asimilar la situación en la que nos encontramos… Y hace mucho tiempo que acepté que las cosas… los momentos que pasé… pasamos en Arendelle jamás volverán a repetirse... O bueno, me refiero a que… - el hombrecillo estaba perdiendo la compostura frente a la chica, no pudo mirarla fijamente por más tiempo por lo que desvió la mirada hacía el suelo el cual se encontraba cubierto por una gruesa de nieve - Anna… el de la cara alargada y Sven… no van a volver.- Elsa, quien observaba con detenimiento a su pequeño amigo escuchaba cada palabra que salía de su pequeña boca. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él mencionaba a su amada hermana, ya que si de por si mencionar a Arendelle era un suplicio para él, mencionar a Anna, Kristoff (a su manera) y Sven, a quienes había amado tanto, era algo que no se podía concebir puesto que el dolor que aquello le producía era algo que el corazón del pequeño hombre de nieve no podía soportar por la infinidad de recuerdos le veían a la mente.

\- ¿Estas… seguro?

\- Sí. No te preocupes por mi… - se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a continuar el paso, después de todo ya llevaban bastante tiempo caminando mientras buscaban un refugio en el cual pudiesen estar al menos una semana sin preocuparse, de hecho, el tiempo máximo que se quedaron en un lugar había sido hacía 50 años, cerca de las montañas de los lejanos Alpes. Había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando súbitamente dio una media vuelta, dudando un poco si decirlo o no, sin embargo, al final se arriesgó a preguntar.- ¿Y tú estás bien?

La pregunta en cuestión dejó helada a la rubia, puesto que la había agarrado en curva. La verdad es que esos parajes no le traían recuerdos sobre Arendelle… Bueno, sí. Algo. Sin embargo al pasar por aquellas montañas sus recuerdos se remontaban a una sola persona, una persona por la cual había sentido algo especial, tal vez no tan fuerte como lo que sintió una vez por aquel niño raro y que posteriormente pasó a ser su mejor amigo que conoció en los solitarios bosques de Arendelle, aunque si lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer cercana a su corazón aún después de muchos años, y que aún después de un siglo, aún seguía presente para ella.

Norbert.

Meses después de salir de su estado de "depresión" ante la súbita e inesperada muerte de su amado amigo Jack, la relación que mantenía con Norbert iba mejorando poco a poco. Pese a que no se frecuentaban de manera seguida, siempre que podían se visitaban. Ya fuera Elsa yendo a Varsovia, o bien, Norbert yendo a Arendelle, los jóvenes se fueron haciendo muy cercanos, tanto que por un momento Anna pensó en que había algo más entre ellos.

\- ¿Segura de que sólo son amigos?

\- Estoy muy segura.

\- Es sólo que… ciertamente para ser sólo amigos se ven muy seguido… Y salen mucho y…

\- Anna. Te digo con toda seguridad que lo que hay entre Norbert y yo, no es más que una simple amistad.

\- Si tú lo dices…

Aunque claro, de simple no tenía nada. Cada que Elsa llegaba a una de sus "reuniones" con el reino de Varsovia para discutir diversos temas concernientes a ambos reinos, siempre se quedaba uno o dos días de más para pasar el tiempo con Norbert.

\- En verdad Elsa. No tienes una idea de lo feliz…. Lo verdaderamente feliz que me hace el verte. Y ni qué decir de pasar el tiempo contigo.

\- Hay Norbert, no es para tanto.

\- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! Tienes que estar de broma. – dijo un tanto exaltado el chico de hermosos ojos verde-esmeralda tan profundos que más de en una ocasión hicieron que la chica se perdiera en ellos… aunque sea por un breve instante.

\- Creo que eres un tanto melodramático Norb. –respondió una inmutada Elsa.

\- ¡Ja! Eso quisieras… No soy para nada melodramático…

\- ¡Oh! Sí que lo eres – dijo la rubia platina mientras sonreía sin parar.

\- Bueno… Si tú dices que lo soy. Lo soy. Aunque sólo contigo.

\- ¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que sólo yo tengo ese honor.

\- Si, así es mi estimada reina. – dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y le daba un beso en una de sus manos.

\- Te dije que dejaras de referirte a mí de esa manera.

\- Oh, perdone usted, su majestad. Os prometo que nunca volverá a pasar.

\- Ummmm. – dijo la chica dejando entrever un poco de molestia en su mirada.

\- Oh, veo que si te molestó. Perdón Elsa. Ya sabes que sólo lo hago por molestar.

\- Pues creo que deberías dejar de hacer ese tipo de bromas. Después de todo pronto serás nombrado oficialmente rey de Varsovia.

\- Pfff… Ni me lo recuerdes. Aún no me siento listo para… para tal nombramiento.

\- Jajaja. Eso es lo que yo llegué a pensar en más de una ocasión.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si… - y de pronto su mirada se tornó envuelta en un semblante algo oscuro, triste, de hecho.

\- Oh… ¿pasa algo malo?

\- ¿Ah? – y al alzar la vista lo vio claramente: la mirada de preocupación de su amigo, quien le miraba expectante y un tanto confundido, sacando así a la rubia de sus pensamientos, los cuales de manera involuntaria se habían remetido hacia aquella última noche de verano que había estado con Jack, hablando justamente de lo mismo que ahora hacía con Norbert, sólo que invirtiendo papeles.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, perdona Norb… Es sólo que recordé… algo.

\- Ya veo…

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados por un momento, ambos sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que Norbert fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿sabes que podría animarte? – la chica movió su cabeza en señal negativa, a lo que el chico continuó hablando. – Bien, pues nada puede animar a nadie como… ¡Una buena obra de teatro!

\- ¡Qué! – Se limitó a exclamar la chica.

\- ¡Sí! Nada como una buena obra cómica para animar a alguien.

\- Debes estar de broma…

\- Ven – dijo mientras agarraba ambas manos de la chica, y jalándola poco a poco incitándola a seguirle – No te vas a arrepentir. Será fabuloso.

La chica se limitó a observarlo, un tanto expectante, y con algo de duda. El ver la determinación de aquel chico, ella sonrió y sin dudarlo más, lo siguió.

Cuando salieron de aquella obra, estaba comenzando a oscurecer, tornando el cielo con un bello color escarlata, mientras que las estrellas estaban comenzando a asomarse por el horizonte junto con la luna. La obra que ambos chicos vieron fue de lo más cómica. Sin lugar a dudas, el ir a ver esa comedia había sido lo mejor que se le había ocurrido a Norbert hasta ese momento. Elsa disfruto cada una de las escenas, y sin duda, rió como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía.

\- En verdad… ¡Fue tan gracioso!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¿No te dije que iba a ser fabuloso?

\- Sí que lo fue. Ese chico… ¡Fue tan gracioso todo lo que hizo para llamar la atención de esa chica! No paro de reír por ello.

\- ¿verdad? Un chico es capaz de hacer locuras por amor… - él cesó su caminar haciendo que Elsa también se detuviera de pronto. Al voltearlo a ver, este tenía la cabeza cabizbaja.

\- Norb… ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- Elsa… ¿hace cuánto que… somos amigos?

\- No sé. ¿Un año? ¿Dos?...

\- Dos.

\- Oh, bueno… A veces uno pierde las cuentas de cuánto tiempo lleva uno de cono…

\- Elsa… Ya no puedo seguir más con esto.

\- ¿cómo?

\- Ya no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo. – dijo determinantemente el joven, conforme se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, quien sólo se limitaba a observarlo. – siempre lo has sabido. Yo… cuando tú… cuando te pasó "eso" hace dos años… Yo pretendí que nada de lo que te dije aquella nochebuena pasó. Durante estos dos años he pretendido el que tú no sabes lo que realmente siento por ti, pero ya no puedo más. Elsa – dijo mientras sostenía ahora ambas manos de la joven. – Yo… Yo siento algo más que una simple amistad por ti.

\- Norb…

\- Por favor… Déjame ser aquel que te cuide todos los días. Que vele tus noches… déjame ser aquel que te haga feliz.

\- Yo…

\- Te amo.

Y sin más. Aquella confesión dejó helada a Elsa. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sintiendo como un extraño y familiar sentimiento la invadía poco a poco.

Como si fuera cámara lenta, Norbert se acercaba más y más a ella, tanto que llegó un punto en el que podía sentir su respiración, e inclusive pudiera jurar que los mismísimos latidos de su corazón, los cuales eran casi tan rápidos como los de ella.

Estando a casos centímetros el uno del otro, fue capaz de percibirlo claramente, el aroma, la esencia de Norbert el cual le causaba un sentimiento extraño y cálido a la vez… la última vez que había sentido algo así había sido con... Poco a poco el aire se fue impregnando de ese peculiar aroma, tanto que dejo de percibir los demás aromas que la rodeaban, quedando sólo el del chico que tenía frente a ella. Lentamente las manos del joven fueron recorriendo los brazos de la chica, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a la altura de los hombros, de los cuales se aferró. Fue acercándose poco a poco a su rostro…

La chica se quedó estática, con la mente en blanco.

Finalmente, Norbert acercó sus labios a los de Elsa y justo en ese momento ella logró interponer sus manos, provocando que el joven retrocediera bruscamente.

\- Lo siento Norbert… Yo.

El joven lo miraba sorprendido. La sorpresa dio pie a una clara decepción, la cual se hizo rápidamente presente en su rostro.

\- No. Yo lo siento. Me deje llevar… Y… debí saberlo, después de todo es claro que tú… nunca has sentido nada por mí.

\- Norbert…

\- Mil disculpas, su alteza. – dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia ante ella. – Espero perdone mi indecencia.

\- Norbert, creo que deberíamos hablar…

\- Se hace tarde. Ya oscureció, no sería correcto que no la encuentren a usted en el castillo a estas horas de la noche.

\- Norbert… Yo…

Y sin dar oportunidad a explicaciones, el joven pasó junto a ella de largo, siguiendo el camino de regreso al castillo, sin voltear ni una sola vez. Durante todo el camino de regreso, ninguno mencionó ni una palabra, lo cual hizo mucho más incómodo el viaje de regreso al castillo. Una vez que llegaron, Norbert acompañó a Elsa a su habitación, y se despidió de ella sin decir nada más.

Elsa tenía pensado quedarse un par de días más en aquel reino, pero ante la situación tan… incómoda que estaba viviendo con Norbert, decidió regresar a la mañana siguiente.

El barco arribó muy temprano esa mañana y, ante su sorpresa, Norbert se encontraba ahí.

\- Norbert…

\- Elsa… Te pido perdón. Lo que pasó ayer… - Era realmente difícil encontrar las palabras que pudiesen explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos, por lo cual tardaba mucho en hablar tratando de encontrarlas. – No debí reaccionar así. Lo estuve pensando… Y…

\- Está bien Norbert… No tienes por qué disculparte. Yo soy la que tal vez te he dado… falsas expectativas sobre mí. Es por eso que creo que…

\- Creo que debemos distanciarnos un poco.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la rubia, sin embargo, eran justo las que estaba buscando

\- Elsa. Yo te quiero, pero el cariño que siento por ti es algo que tú nunca vas a poder aceptar.

La chica lo escuchaba atentamente, pesé a que sin duda no podía aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella, eso no significaba que no sintiera algo por él… Sin embargo, no era capaz de acercarse a él de la manera en la que deseaba.

\- Te amo. Y no me retracto de lo que dije ayer.

\- Lo sé… Yo… Norbert, ciertamente yo siento algo por ti. No estoy segura de lo que es. Pero… - contuvo el aire por un momento, después de todo lo que estaba apunto de decir era muy difícil para ella. – Yo no puedo estar con nadie… Ni ahora, ni nunca.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… - llevándose sus manos al pecho, trato de mantener la compostura lo más que pudo. – Porque yo lo he decidido.

\- Elsa. Esas no son razones suficientes. Yo sé que tú no quieres estar con nadie porque… – El joven príncipe se acercó lentamente a la chica. Estando frente a ella, observó sus profundos ojos azules, tan profundos como la inmensidad del mar. Pasó su mano acariciando suavemente su delicado rostro. La chica sujeto con su mano, entrelazando sus dedos contra los de él, sintiéndolos por lo que ella supo que sería la primera y última vez. – Porque estás enamorada de alguien más.

Sus ojos se abrieron dejando entrever una clara sorpresa. Realmente no esperaba aquello.

\- Q… ¿qué?

\- Puedo decirlo fácilmente con sólo mirarte. ¡Y está bien! Enserio.

\- Norbert. – el chico lentamente apartó sus manos del rostro de la joven, para posteriormente tomar una de sus manos y plantarle un beso.

\- Espero tenga un buen viaje. Mi querida reina.

\- Norbert yo… - Y antes de que ella pudiese mencionar algo más, el joven había emprendido el camino de regreso al castillo.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses para que la ceremonia de coronación de Norbert se llevase a cabo. Elsa acudió en compañía de su hermana. En la celebración posterior a la coronación, Elsa y Norbert cruzaron unas cuantas palabras y de ahí, no se volvieron a hablar en toda la velada. Ambos se seguían frecuentando, sin embargo todo había cambiado por completo desde aquella confesión. Elsa acudía a las reuniones con el reino de Varsovia, y una vez que éstas concluían se regresaba rápidamente a Arendelle. Una vez que Norbert asumió el cargo de rey de Varsovia, a la edad de 22 años, tuvo que comenzar a acudir a reuniones con los reinos vecinos, e incluso a unas cuantas reuniones con el reino de Arendelle, sin embargo, cada que acudía ahí, el trato que mantenía con Elsa era nada únicamente el cordial.

Al cabo de unos cuantos años, Elsa recibió una carta, y no era una carta cualquiera, era una invitación. Una invitación a una boda. La boda de Norbert.

Era de esperarse, después de todo no hubiese sido justo que él renunciara a la idea de casarse y formar una familia sólo porque Elsa había dejado en claro que no podía estar con él, mas sin en cambio, al recibir y leer esa invitación, no pudo evitar el sentir un vacío en su interior, ya que probablemente él era el único con el que podría haber pensado en tener algo más allá de una simple amistad… aparte de Jack.

Al llegar el día de la boda, Elsa fue acompañada de su hermana y de su ahora esposo, Kristoff. Norbert en persona fue a recibirlos una vez que el barco llegó a Varsovia, acompañado de quien ahora sería su esposa.

\- Bienvenidos. Es un placer que hayan podido venir.

\- El placer es nuestro – contestó Elsa haciendo una reverencia ante él y su futura esposa.

La ceremonia fue muy hermosa. Tanto que incluso Anna llegó a sentir celos de la magnitud que había alcanzado tal boda.

\- ¡Vez! Te dije que debíamos poner un lago de chocolate en el castillo.

\- Anna, ese no es un lago de chocolate. Sólo es una fuente…- repuso Kristoff.

\- Una ENORME fuente de chocolate. – dijo en tono de ofensa la castaña.

Aparte de la fuente de chocolate que se encontraba en una de las entradas del salón, se encontraban figuras de mármol hechas especialmente para la ocasión, con la forma de diversos animales. En el centro, había una escultura de hielo en forma de sirena, la cual sostenía un jarrón entre ambas manos, del cual salía agua. Del techo, resplandecían cientos de los que parecían ser diamantes, los cuales al ser iluminados por luces, adquirían diversas tonalidades que se reflectaban por todo el salón.

Elsa esperó el momento perfecto para ir a saludar al que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos. Una vez que él estuvo sólo, se acercó para hablar, sin embargo parecía que él tenía otros planes, ya que sugirió ir al jardín del palacio para platicar de forma más amena.

Una vez que llegaron al jardín, Elsa no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo hermoso y bien cuidado que estaba aquel jardín real. Estaba lleno de varias flores, e incluso, desde donde estaba, pudo observar un poco más al norte lo que parecía ser un pequeño laberinto de arbustos.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó – Tu jardín es realmente hermoso. Tienes que recomendarme enserio a tu jardinero.

\- Je, je. Son varios jardineros, de hecho.

Se produjo un breve silencio, que pareció eterno para ambos, el cual ella termino por romper.

\- Fue una boda hermosa.

\- Sí que lo fue. Trate de hacerlo lo más bello posible, después de todo, sólo te casas una vez, ¿no es así?

\- Sí que lo es. –dijo mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal afirmativa.- Me alegro mucho por ti. Tu esposa – dijo mientras divisaba desde el balcón a la figura de una bella y sonriente dama que saludaba a los presentes en la fiesta – Es muy hermosa, se ve que es muy amable además.

\- Si… Es muy amable… Es…Es una buena mujer.

\- Me hace muy feliz por ti… Norbert. – ambos se quedaron mirando un rato. Era realmente sorprendente lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Elsa recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer la primera vez que bailó con el chico que tenía frente a ella.

\- Tal vez… Algún día yo aprenda a amarla. – aquella confesión dejó a un lado los pensamientos en los que estaba sumergida la rubia. Sorprendida, la reina de Arendelle creyó que si Norbert se casaba, es porque finalmente se había enamorado de alguien más... aunque esa confesión cambiaba las cosas por completo – La razón del por qué me estoy casando es porque tengo cierto deberes como rey de Varsovia… Y uno de ellos es tener sucesores… o eso es lo que piensa mi padre. Soy hijo único, al igual que mi padre. A parte de mí no hay sucesores.

\- Entonces… te estás casando por… ¿compromiso con tu padre?

\- Algo así…

\- Eso es… Es algo…

\- ¿Tonto? ¿Indecente?

\- ¡Si ¡ Yo no te creía capaz de hacer algo así.

\- Muchas cosas han cambiado… Ya no soy el joven que solía ser. ¡Mírame! Tengo casi 30 años. Y tú… - volteó a ver a la rubia, tan radiante y hermosa, tal como cuando la vio por primera vez. - Es increíble. Han pasado… ¿9 años de conocernos?... Y tú luces exactamente igual al día en el que te conocí. Tan radiante y hermosa como siempre… Tal vez, sólo tal vez, es la percepción de un estúpido enamorado sin remedio.

El joven, ahora convertido en hombre, acercó una de sus manos al rostro de la reina que tenía frente a él, y frotó suavemente sus dedos sobre ella, acariciándola. De pronto, una voz lo interrumpió súbitamente, apartando de manera súbita su mano del rostro de la joven.

\- ¡Nooorbert! Cariño, entra al castillo de una vez. Tu padre y algunos invitados quieren que bailemos con ellos.

\- Ya voy. – contestó mientras miraba a su esposa quien se encontraba en el balcón real observándoles. –Bueno, tengo que volver al castillo. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte…

\- Yo también. – Norbert agarró las manos de Elsa, y se aferró a ellas. Si inclinó un poco hacia ella y finalmente le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Espero que seas feliz… Elsa.

Y sin más, se encaminó devuelta al castillo, dejando a la joven reina sola. La joven alzó el rostro y pudo ver una inmensidad de estrellas brillando plenamente en el cielo de aquella noche.

\- Algún día… ¿Podré ser completamente feliz?

Si, realmente aquel lugar le trajo muchos recuerdos sobre Norbert, el chico que la amó sin condición durante muchos años. La joven observó sin decir ni una palabra al pequeño hombrecillo de nieve que tenía enfrente. Caminó unos cuantos pasos ante la mirada expectante del hombrecillo. Cuando pasó a un lado de él, volteó y finalmente le dijo:

\- Estoy bien, Olaf. Ahora hay que seguir caminando. Los trolls ya llevan bastante delantera y si nos atrasamos más tiempo podemos perderlos. Así que vamos amiguito.

El muñeco de nieve le observó mientras terminaba de hablar, y finalmente emocionado dijo "¡Sí!" moviendo ambos brazos mientras seguía a Elsa para retomar el paso.

Caminaron por un rato más, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una cárcava algo amplia en la cual los trolls comenzaron a levantar unos refugios temporales. El Gran Troll les ayudaba por medio de su magia a hacer dichos refugios más amplios y seguros. Elsa recordó como era antes la vida aquellos a los que ahora consideraba como su familia, ocultos en forma de roca en el bosque de Arendelle y pensó que si bien se habían visto en la necesidad de "huir" de aquel sitio, su nueva vida no era tan mala después de todo. Pese a que se veían en la necesidad de viajar constantemente, debido la condición en la que se encontraban inmersos, había ocasiones en que se divertían y, lo mejor de todo, ellos ya no se veían en la necesidad de ocultarse de los humanos transformándose en roca.

Era muy rara la vez en la que ellos pasaban relativamente cerca de alguna población, y el lugar en el que se encontraban justo ahora se encontraba cerca de la capital de Varsovia.

\- No hay peligro por ahora, dado que estamos en pleno invierno, los humanos no usan estos senderos. – dijo el Gran Troll mientras ayudaba a los demás a instalarse en aquel lugar.

Al día siguiente, Elsa se escabulló con cuidado de aquel refugio y se aventuró a visitar la bella ciudad de Varsovia un rato. Tenía ganas de ver con sus propios ojos cuanto había cambiado la ciudad en esos 100 años de ausencia, inclusive pensó en conseguir algo de comida, o bien, algo de leer. Si bien no poseía dinero, había conseguido un poco de oro explorando algunas cuevas junto con Olaf y algunos trolls, puede que el oro no les sirviera de mucho a ellos, pero sin duda les gustaba el color tan brillante que emanaba de él, una razón más para buscarlo de vez en cuando.

Una vez que llegó a la ciudad pudo observarlo claramente. La hermosura de las edificaciones alzándose frente a sus ojos era algo realmente digno de observar. De pronto, algo llamó su atención, algo que nunca antes había visto. En la entrada de la ciudad había un tipo de transporte que nunca antes había visto, enorme y de un color negro. Las ruedas que poseía eran casi del tamaño de una persona adulta promedio, y de la parte delantera, salía una especie de vapor de manera constante.

\- ¿Qué… es eso? – se limitó a cuestionar la desconcertante rubia.

\- ¿No sabe lo que es? – se había sorprendido tanto que no se había percatado de la presencia de un señor, que probablemente rondaba ya por los 70 años

\- Emmm… No, realmente no…

\- ¡Vaya! Que muchachita tan extraña. De seguro no sales de casa muy seguido. Bueno, te diré lo que es. Esto que ves frente a tus ojos, es nada más y nada menos que uno de los más grandes logros en la historia de todo Varsovia.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Así es! ¡Esta es la primera ruta ferroviaria de la ciudad!

\- ¿ferroviaria?

\- Si, este transporte es el ferrocarril. Y este ferrocarril en especial te lleva nada más y nada menos que a Viena.

\- ¿Viena?

\- ¡Sí! Este es el adiós a los viajes largos y tediosos. Al fin, tenemos un transporte digno de esta gran y hermosa ciudad.

\- Sin duda – dijo la rubia, mientras admiraba con fascinación el ferrocarril. El señor de edad avanzada observaba a la joven, y al ver tal entusiasmo y admiración que esta transmitía, no hizo más que esbozar una leve sonrisa.

\- Bueno jovencita. Me tengo que retirar. Tengo un viaje a Viena que no pienso retrasar por más tiempo. – se despidió mientras alzaba su sombrero en señal de cordialidad.

\- Que tenga buen viaje señor.

La joven vio como el señor se alejaba lentamente de aquel lugar hasta perderse entre la multitud de gente que se concentraba alrededor del ferrocarril. En los años en los que vivió, jamás se hubiese imaginado un transporte de ese tipo, era realmente fascinante.

Sin dejar de sorprenderse ante tal avance, decidió continuar con su breve visita a la ciudad, después de todo no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de que cierto Troll se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Antes que nada, se dirigió a una tienda en la cual intercambiaban dinero por oro. Una vez que llegó al local que buscaba, se dispuso a cambiar los pequeños trozos de oro que había llevado consigo ese día.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el señor que la estaba atendiendo, era un señor regordete y de estatura baja, con unos gruesos lentes descansando sobre su nariz.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, es sólo que… este oro sí que es muy brillante.

\- Ah… sí.

\- Bien jovencita. Aquí tiene su dinero. – dijo al tiempo que le entregaba una bolsa con algunas monedas a la joven- Espero este bien.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Que tenga buen día señorita.

\- Igualmente.

Al cabo de caminar un rato, llego a una librería que se encontraba cerca de la plaza central y viendo en el aparador se percató de un libro algo familiar para ella.

\- ¿La reina… de las nieves?

Si bien, ese libro lo había visto en Praga, no supo el título del mismo puesto que se encontraba escrito en un idioma desconocido para ella. Pero ahora, estando en Varsovia y teniendo conocimiento sobre ese idioma debido a las relaciones estrechas que en su tiempo tuvo con dicho reino, podía comprender perfectamente de lo que se trataba el libro.

Llevada por su curiosidad, entró a la librería a preguntar por el libro que tanto interés le había causado desde hacía un año.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días – respondió el dueño de la librería, un señor de edad avanzada con una escasa cabellera la cual era en su totalidad blanca.

\- Disculpe… El libro que tiene el aparador… ¿Sabe usted de qué trata?

El anciano le observó con detenimiento a través de sus gruesas gafas. Alzando un poco la vista hizo un ademán, como tratando de recordar, hasta que finalmente habló.

\- ¿Habla del libro del señor Andersen?

\- ¿Andersen?

\- Sí. Es un libro que se ha tornado muy popular. Es un cuento. Sobre una dama que vive en el hielo. Me parece que es algo así como la reina del invierno... Aunque la trama gira en torno a dos niños. - ¿Una dama que vive en el hielo? Sería posible que…

\- Si me da un ejemplar.

\- Sí. Enseguida se lo doy.

Con el libro en mano, se dispuso a seguir recorriendo la ciudad sin mucho ánimo. Realmente tenía curiosidad sobre lo que había escrito en aquel libro.

Trato de apresurar el paso, sin embargo, en medio de la plaza algo capturó su atención de súbito. Una estatua de un rey. Una estatua de Norbert.

Al verlo, sintió como su corazón se paraba de súbito, lo cual hizo que se llevara ambas manos al pecho.

\- _Norbert_.-

Susurró, y una vez más volvió a recordarlo, regresado a la última vez que lo vio.

\- ¡Exijo hablar con la reina Elsa ahora!

\- Tú no tienes el derecho de exigir nada. Podrás ser rey de Varsovia, pero en este reino la autoridad soy yo. Yo soy la reina de Arendelle ahora. – dijo una determinante Anna. Norbert recuperó la compostura, y bajo el tono de su voz.

\- Discúlpame…Anna, por favor. Tengo que verla. Tengo que saber que tiene.

\- Yo sé que te preocupas por ella. Pero está muy enferma. ¿Por qué crees que me cedió el trono a mí hace 20 años? Además, si de verdad te preocuparas por ella, habrías venido hace 20 años, cuando se hizo pública su enfermedad.

\- Lo sé. Pero… Mi reino ha estado en crisis a causa de la Guerra del Norte. Tuve que abandonar mi reino durante algunos años… ha sido difícil.- Anna se sentía un poco mal. Lo había juzgado demasiado pronto. Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más, el rey de Varsovia volvió a hablar- ¿recibieron buena asesoría médica? Los doctores de mi reino son muy buenos, puedo mandar a traerlos inmediatamente y…

\- Déjalo pasar. – dijo una voz dentro de la habitación.

\- Pero…

\- Está bien Anna. Déjalo entrar.

Anna aún dudaba si debía dejarlo entrar o no, pero al final hizo caso a lo que su hermana le dijo.

La habitación estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad. Las cortinas se encontraban cerradas, impidiendo el paso de cualquier rayo de luz. Muy cerca de la ventana se distinguía una silueta. Era Elsa, sin duda.

\- El… ¿Elsa?

Las cortinas poco a poco se comenzaron a abrir hasta dejar entrar la luz suficiente. Los ojos de Norbert se abrieron como platos, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

\- Debo tener mi vista dañada. Eso debe ser.

\- No. Tu vista está bien.

Frente a él, se encontraba Elsa, quien lucía exactamente como el día en que la conoció, como una joven de 18 años.

\- No es posible.

\- Si lo es. – Norbert, quien ahora era un señor rondando los 50 años, llevó una mano a su rostro en clara señal de frustración. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba observando.

\- Yo siempre creí que… Todo eso de que no parecías envejecer ante mis ojos, no era más que una simple jugada de mi mente. Incluso el último día en que te vi, el día de mí…

\- De tu boda.

\- … Si… Incluso ese día yo creí que era todo parte de mi mente.

\- Pues no. No era así.

\- Vaya… ¿Así que esto también es… parte de tus tan singulares poderes?

\- No lo sé – respondió la rubia – Ni siquiera yo sé esa respuesta. No lo comencé a notar hasta… hace algún tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes?... Pese a... tu singular condición… Yo no habría dejado de amarte nunca.

\- De nuevo con lo mismo…

\- No me malentiendas. Me refiero a que sí, las cosas entre los dos hubiesen sido distintas. Si tu corazón no perteneciera a alguien más y tal vez se hubiese dado algo más... Esta… singular apariencia tuya no me habría importado en lo absoluto.

\- Claro, después de todo podrías presumir de tener una esposa joven y bella.

\- Jajaja, es verdad. Pero las cosas fueron muy distintas. Definitivamente sigo sintiendo un gran cariño por ti, eso jamás cambiara, pero… ya no es lo mismo.

\- Lo sé. Y yo a ti también te quiero mucho. Lamento no haberte comentado antes de mi condición.

\- No te preocupes. Yo lo entiendo perfectamente. – ambos se miraron por un rato. Norbert se había vuelto un hombre maduro, con algunas canas en su cabello. Aún mantenía aún algunos rasgos atractivos y sin duda, mostraba un porte elegante. Lucía exactamente como se suponía que debía lucir un rey. – Bueno, realmente no tengo excusa para estar aquí. Sólo que cuando escuche sobre tu condición de salud, quise venir a ver en qué podía ayudar en cuanto pude.

\- Te lo agradezco. En serio.

\- Antes de irme, quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea. Siempre.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Elsa se enteró de que Norbert había caído gravemente enfermo. Quería visitarlo, pero no había manera de que ella pudiese hacerlo. Meses después, se enteró de que había muerto. Se lamentó por no haber ido a verlo cuando podía y se limitó a sufrir en silencio, no podía permitirse en volver a caer en depresión.

\- _Cuanto me hubiese gustado… Estar ahí._

Comenzó a nevar, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería irse de una vez de aquella estatua. Y sin más, se fue alejando poco a poco hasta perderse entre la nieve.

Usó su dije-transportador (como lo había llamado Olaf), para llegar rápido al refugio troll. Al llegar, se escabulló por algunas casas improvisadas de los trolls, esperando a que cierto troll en particular no hubiese notado su ausencia, la cual se había prolongado significativamente.

Se escabulló lo más silenciosamente que pudo, tratando de ocultar el libro que llevaba entre las manos y fue entonces que se percató. En aquel lugar, no había nadie.

\- ¿Dónde están todos?

De pronto, la chica escuchó una gran explosión, la cual la hizo sobresaltar y le hizo incluso a pensar en lo peor.

\- ¡ELSA!

Una voz familiar sonó a sus espaldas. Era Olaf, quien no iba sólo. La chica se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver aquella escena. Todos y cada uno de los trolls, salieron de la nada esparciendo de sus manos nieve de diversos colores.

\- ¿Qué esta…?

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – dijeron todos al unísono mientras volvían a esparcir aquel lugar de nieve de varios colores, junto con pétalos de diversas flores, tornando aquel paisaje blanco en uno muy colorido.

\- Pero… Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

\- Te equivocas. Si es tu cumpleaños. – Dijo un muy seguro Olaf.

\- No, claro que no. Mi cumpleaños es en Junio.

\- Je je. Déjame que le explique yo, Olaf. – Era Bulda, quien salía de entre los demás trolls llevando en su cabeza una corona de flores. – Hemos notado que tu humor… ha estado algo decaído en los últimos meses. Por ello hemos decidido hacer esta fiesta. Para animarte un poco. Y para celebrar que hemos sido una familia desde hace exactamente 110 años.

\- En verdad. ¿110 años?

\- Así es.

\- Yo ya perdí la cuenta.

\- Je. Una madre sabe todo de su familia. Elsa, nosotros sabemos lo difícil que esto ha sido para ti. Ya te lo he dicho antes pero… Queremos que sepas que tú siempre vas a contar con nosotros para lo que sea. Te amamos, sin duda alguna.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de la chica, alarmando un poco al hombrecillo de nieve que miraba expectante la escena.

\- ¡Creo que no le gusto! Incluso está llorando. – La rubia, al escuchar eso no pudo evitar el reír.

\- Jajaja. No amiguito. Esto… Estas lágrimas son de alegría. Es verdad que no puedo desprenderme de mi pasado… Siempre será parte de mi pero.. Ahora ustedes forman parte de mi presente. Yo… ¡Yo también los amo!

Y dejándose caer a los brazos de aquella maternal troll, es que comenzó verdaderamente la fiesta.

A lo lejos, Gran Troll los observaba. No encontraba el sentido de la celebración, puesto que él más que cualquiera de los que estaban en aquella montaña, sabía sin duda lo que se avecinaba.

\- Si tan sólo hubiese algo que yo pudiese hacer para evitar aquel futuro tan oscuro. – Alzó su vista al cielo, el cual había comenzado a nevar. – Por favor… No dejes que el futuro que yo he visto se vuelva realidad. No se merecen eso. – Y sin más, se adentró en una pequeñas casa que él había improvisado mediante su magia, y no volvió a salir hasta el día siguiente.

Lo único que Elsa sintió el resto de ese día, y el resto de los demás días fue una enorme felicidad. Si, había sufrido mucho por dejar Arendelle, y por muchos otros sucesos más. La muerte de sus padres en un accidente. La muerte de Jack, la cual aunque pasaran los años no lograba olvidar del todo, le había dejado una profunda marca en el alma, al igual que la posterior muerte de Norbert y años después, inclusive la de su amada hermana.

\- _En la vida no siempre se puede ser feliz. A veces pasamos por momentos malos, pero debemos ser fuertes y afrontarlos para salir adelante_. – se decía a sí misma cada mañana al despertar.

Un cálido día de verano, mientras observaba la puesta de sol en las montañas nórdicas junto su amigo Olaf, no pudo evitar sentirse una mujer afortunada.

\- Olaf.

\- Si, Elsa.

\- Me alegro de estar aquí, justo en este instante. No podría desear nada más.

\- Yo sí. Yo deseo ir a la playa, pero no se pude. – reprochó su amigo. Ese comentario sólo logró causarle gracia a la rubia.

\- Hay Olaf. En verdad. No podría sentirme más afortunada de tener una familia tan maravillosa como la nuestra.- El hombrecillo de nieve la volteó a ver, y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

\- Yo también.

\- Estoy segura de que viviremos así para siempre…

_"__Para siempre. Para siempre… ¡Qué ilusa era en ese entonces!"_

**NOTA: ¿Notaron una mejora en la redacción? ¿No?, bueno ¡yo sí! Y eso es gracias a que mi estrés escolar se ha ido de momento. Quiero dar las gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews. Los leo todos y en verdad aprecio sus comentarios.**

**Sobre la Guerra del Norte. Es una guerra que realmente pasó, pero me tomé ciertas libertades. Para ser honesta, no sabía de ella hasta este capítulo. La historia del ferrocarril es real, en el sentido de que por el año de 1844 se creó la primera vía ferroviaria de Varosovia. He hecho mención del libro de Andersen puesto que por esas fechas fue publicado... y hay una historia sobre ello... pienso ahondar más afondo más adelante.**

**Y con esto doy por terminada la introducción de la historia. ¿Sí? ¡SI! Después de todo es un FF basado en el crossover Jelsa, ¿no?, y ciertamente no tendría sentido el poner a Jack sólo por… ¿dos?... si, sólo dos capítulos y de ahí pasar sin más de él. Y bueno… ¿introducción? Sí, así es, escribí introducción. A partir de aquí la historia se situará en un tiempo contemporáneo (actual)… Y no les digo más, sólo aviso para no crear confusión (que no dudo que lo haya por el cambio tan súbito que habrá xD).**

**Esto va para largo… Pero no TANTO. **rezo por lograr terminar este fic… es un logro llegar a este capítulo, normalmente los dejo en el cuarto capítulo****

**Por cierto, si bien se centra en Jack y Elsa, debo aclarar que no creo poner mucho romance porque más que nada es una trama un tanto oscura u_u Más bien me enfocaré en los sentimientos de ambos… del uno del otro (Me exprese bien ¿?)**

**En fin… See ya later!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Un martes trece

**Capítulo 7: Un martes trece.**

Elsa se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando en si debía o no, tomarse la molestia de siquiera levantarse. Era invierno, y como en años anteriores, hacía frío en aquel viejo departamento que ella rentaba desde hacía más o menos dos años. Si bien la vida en Nueva York no era mejor que en la vieja y bella ciudad de Praga, al menos podía considerarse afortunada por haber encontrado un lugar donde vivir sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Antes de vivir en Nueva York, había vivido un tiempo en esa bella ciudad, sin embargo, un buen día tocaron a su puerta unos curiosos vecinos, los cuales le empezaron a cuestionar sobre su familia, sobre qué hacía, si trabaja o estudiaba, si era soltera, casada o divorciada… En fin, la ataviaron con un sinnúmero de preguntas sólo para que al final se ganara la desconfianza de todos sus vecinos llegando a tal punto en el cual habían llamado a la policía… Y no era para menos, ya que tiempo después, analizó qué es lo que había salido mal y supuso que el no salir para nada de su departamento y ser de las inquilinas que pagaban siempre a tiempo su mensualidad, debió levantar sospechas sobre el cómo se ganaba la vida, o bueno, al menos en esa sociedad retorcida en la cual se encontraba viviendo, así era.

Miró de reojo el calendario que se encontraba colgado en una de las esquinas superiores de aquella habitación sólo para comprobar qué día era. Tenía una leve sospecha de la fecha, pero quería confirmar sus peores temores.

Martes 13 de febrero.

"_Vaya suerte_" pensó la chica antes de llevarse ambas manos al rostro en clara señal de pesadumbre. Si había algo que odiaba más que el darle explicaciones a gente que no tenía por qué meterse en sus asuntos, era lo que esa fecha traía consigo: Día de San Valentín, "_O el día de despilfarre de dinero, mejor dicho_".

Si bien, el Día de San Valentín era hasta el día siguiente, el 13 de febrero para ella significaba el encontrar las calles repletas de cosas innecesarias que la gente compraba sin reparo alguno, impulsada por un sinnúmero de mensajes subliminales a través de esas "cajas mágicas atrofia cerebros" como les decía Elsa. Y para darle un _bonus_ extra, el martes 13 fecha traía consigo un montón de absurdas supersticiones sobre un día de malos augurios, o bien, de simple mala suerte.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y, por inercia, se dejó caer nuevamente. _"¿Es muy necesario que tenga que ir precisamente HOY?"_ se preguntó mentalmente, y viendo de nueva cuenta el calendario que tenía colgado en su pared, terminó por darse una respuesta no muy agradable para sí misma "SI, TENGO QUE IR". Maldijo en voz baja, mientras se levantaba nuevamente y se dirigió hacia la pequeña ventana que había en su departamento.

Afuera pudo observar como la vida misma tenía un transcurso peculiar. Los carros, como siempre, amotinados por el excesivo tráfico que había en la ciudad. Las personas caminando tranquilamente por las calles, cosa que le sorprendió un poco, ya que por lo general siempre estaban con prisas, por lo que dio un reojo al reloj que estaba colgado encima de un pequeño buró a lado de su cama y vio la hora: 11:00 a.m.

\- "_Con razón_", pensó antes de volver su vista al exterior.

Al volver a mirar en la calle sucedió lo que había previsto: en la esquina de la avenida principal se encontraba un pequeño puesto de periódicos lleno de tarjetas de San Valentín y globos para la tan concurrida celebración. "_Debería limitarse a vender periódicos"_, se dijo a sí misma antes de cerrar bruscamente aquella ventana.

Al dirigirse a su closet para buscar algo que ponerse, dio una breve mirada al tocador de madera que tenía a un costado. Ahí pudo verlo de manera clara, colgado sobre un pequeño espejo y brillando como siempre, el pequeño dije en forma de luna creciente que Bulda le había obsequiado hacía ya cerca de 200 años atrás. Se quedó observándolo por un rato, recordando, aunque fuese por sólo un breve instante, los momentos que había pasado con los trolls… y con Olaf. Cerró impotentemente los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia el frente. "_Por qué sigo conservándolo_", se cuestionaba una y otra vez y pese a que nunca obtenía una respuesta clara, la verdad era que las veces que había intentado deshacerse de ese luminoso dije siempre había algo en su interior que se lo impedía.

Una vez que encontró ropa adecuada, se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Al entrar en contacto con las cálidas gotas de agua que caían de la regadera, comenzó a sentirse de un mejor humor que con el que se había levantado. Si bien era cierto que Elsa odiaba el día de San Valentín y todo lo que ese día en particular implicaba, se consolaba a sí misma con la idea de que al menos ese día abundaba más el chocolate en las tiendas.

\- "_Al menos_" – pensó – "_podré conseguir unas cuantas barras de chocolate a un buen precio_".

Después de tomar una breve ducha, se dispuso a ponerse su ropa: unos jeans sencillos y un suéter de cuello de tortuga de color azul celeste algo elegante. Estaba pensando si se ponía su chaleco de mezclilla o no, lo cierto es que la moda que regía actualmente en la sociedad no le desagradaba del todo… Aunque claro, habían ciertos detalles de esa moda que le desagradaban, la ropa de invierno siempre le pareció un tanto elegante de cierta manera… a comparación a la ropa en temporada de verano.

\- ¡Qué va!, me lo pondré. – se dijo así misma y sin más, se lo puso.

Antes de salir del departamento, se detuvo a observarse en el espejo, acomodándose su cabello, el cual seguía estando húmedo por la ducha. Amaba las trenzas al estilo francés, pero ese día decidió dejarse el cabello suelto por tener su cabello húmedo, quizá más tarde se haría su tan querida trenza.

Al salir de su apartamento se topó con su vecino, el cual al parecer estaba teniendo una de sus tantas "riñas de novios" con su novia.

\- Eres un… ¡CÍNICO!

\- Amor, ya te dije que es sólo una amiga. No te pongas celosa…

\- Cínico y mentiroso. Bien me decían mis amigas que tú, no me convenías en ¡NADA!

\- Amor, baja la voz… No quisiera que se armara un alboroto.. Y que los vecinos vinieran a quejarse de nuevo.

\- Me importan un comino tus vecinos. Total, yo no vivo en este lugar.

El chico veía hacía todos lados, esperando que en cualquier momento saliera algún vecino molesto diciéndole que se fuera a pelear a otro lado o sino llamaría al Sr. Green, el administrador del edificio… O peor aún, a la policía. Estaba claramente preocupado hasta que de pronto detuvo su mirada en la chica que salía del apartamento vecino. Elsa lo observó de reojo y pretendió no estar escuchando la discusión que el joven tenía con su novia, hasta que el, por desgracia, la saludo.

\- ¡Buenos días Elsa!

\- Oh… Buenos… - miró de reojo a la chica que estaba con él. El hecho de saludarla pareció haberle echado leña al fuego. -… días. Supongo.

\- ¿Vas de salida?

\- Aparentemente… sí. – dijo la joven dejando entrever un dejo de ironía.

\- Uh, que alivio. – el chico suspiró brevemente. – Bueno, ve con cuidado. Que tengas un buen día vecina.

\- Gracias Ian, te deseo un buen día también.

Y sin más, siguió su camino. Al dar la vuelta para bajar las escaleras, pudo escuchar a lo lejos los reclamos de la chica que estaba con Ian.

\- ¡¿Y ahora me quieres decir quién diablos era esa tipa a la que saludaste con tanto descaro?!

\- "_Vaya_" – pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras- "_Sé que Ian es un mujeriego de lo peor pero… vaya noviecita que se consiguió_"

Al llegar a la planta baja saludo al señor Green, quien como siempre se encontraba resolviendo uno de los crucigramas del periódico. Lo curioso es que, por lo general sólo leía unos cuantos artículos y después se la pasaba todo el día tratando de resolver los crucigramas, los cuales por cierto, nunca terminaba.

\- _Hacen preguntas imposibles en estas cosas – _le comentó una vez_ – estoy seguro de que quién hace estas cosas busca las preguntas más difíciles para que nadie sea capaz de terminarlos._

\- Buenos días señor Green. ¿Otra vez tratando de resolver los dificilísimos crucigramas del periódico?

\- Guárdese su sarcasmo para más tarde señorita Collins, el crucigrama de este día es especialmente confuso, y no me sorprende dado la fecha que es.

"Collins", desde que había dejado de vivir en compañía de los troles, se había visto en la necesidad de emplear apellidos falsos dependiendo del lugar en donde se encontrara y, en el caso de aquella ciudad en particular, Collins no era un mal apellido… al menos eso le había dicho el sujeto con el que consiguió su registro "_oficial_" que le decretaba como una ciudadanía estadounidense más.

\- ¿Es supersticioso? Vaya, yo lo creía más escéptico.

\- ¿Supersticioso?... No, más bien precavido.- apartó su vista del periódico un momento, y con una mirada sería dijo: - Usted debería serlo también.

\- Gracias, pero no creo que algo como la suerte exista.

\- Muchos no creían que el hombre pudiese llegar a la luna, y más sin en cambio ambos sabemos que al final si se logró. – Se puso de pie, y extendiendo un puño en alto, exclamo: - ¡Un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran salto para la humanidad!

Elsa lo observó con una mirada de escepticismo, aquello que había dicho el señor Green, no tenía sentido… al menos no en la conversación que estaban teniendo. Era verdad que el hombre había llegado a la luna, pero también era cierto que eso no podía ser confirmado puesto que en una ocasión había leído que dicho viaje a la luna no había sino nada más y nada menos que una conspiración. Iba a mencionarle eso al señor Green, pero al verlo tan animado, desistió. Finalmente, dio un leve suspiro en señal de resignación.

\- Tiene razón señor Green. Nunca se está seguro de nada.

\- ¡Exacto! – bajó su puño, y se sentó de nuevo en su vieja silla – Más vale ir precavidos señorita.

\- Sí. Bueno, que tenga un buen día Sr. Green.

\- Igualmente, señorita Collins.

Al salir, finalmente, de ese complejo departamental, pudo sentir el frío en su cara. Le reconfortaba el calor de un baño caliente, sí, pero se sentía con una paz interna al sentir el frio invernal cubrir su rostro.

\- "_Parece que… va a nevar…_" – pensó, mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo gris de ese día de invierno.- "_será mejor que me dé prisa_." – dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia su destino.

Caminó un buen rato por las calles de aquella ciudad y, al pasar un rato se percató de que el frío incrementaba con el pasar del tiempo y por ende, las personas comenzaban a ponerse sus abrigos.

\- _"__Debí traer mi chamarra"-_ pensó mientras veía que más y más gente se ponía sus gruesos abrigos y gruesas chamarras tratando de buscar calor.

El frío no le molestaba en lo absoluto… pero el demostrar aquella peculiar habilidad podría levantar sospechas indeseables, al menos eso es lo que pensaba por lo cual aceleró el paso.

Su viaje podría ser menos largo si usara al metro de la ciudad, aunque, para ser sincera a ella le molestaba en absoluto ese transporte debido a una mala experiencia que tuvo al subir un día en uno.

Tardó más de lo esperado hasta que por fin estaba en aquel lugar. Un pequeño local que sobresalía de entre los demás negocios por verse un tanto anticuado.

\- "_Casa de cambio Rumsfeld. A su servicio desde 1850_" – leyó para sí misma el letrero que colgaba de aquel pequeño y apartado local, y sin pensárselo dos veces, entró.

El local era exactamente lo que aparentaba en el exterior. Era un pequeño cuarto, de no más de 3x5 metros de extensión. En los costados se apreciaban unas cuantas fotografías que con el pasar de los años habían perdido la nitidez de la imagen. Destacaba un cuadro en especial que no era una fotografía, más bien era un retrato en el cual se distinguía solamente un edificio de dos pisos rodeado de unos cuantos locales pequeños alrededor y en el marco de la fotografía estaba el título de la misma "Casa de Cambio Rumsfeld. 1875".

En sus visitas anteriores no se había percatado de ello, pero ese día en particular pudo verlo claramente. Los cuadros representaban la cronología propia de aquel lugar. Elsa observó cuadro por cuadro, pasando desde sus inicios hasta la fotografía más reciente. Era sorprendente el observar la decadencia en la cual iba aquel negocio con el pasar de los años. Y no era de sorprender, ya que en las últimas décadas las casas de empeño habían acaparado el mercado.

\- Buenos días señorita Collins. Tiempo sin verla.

\- Buenos días señor Rumsfeld- saludo al anciano que tenía frente a ella. Aparentaba tener unos 60 años, aunque de antemano Elsa sabía que la edad del señor era en realidad de 70 años. Llevaba un grueso abrigo debido a que la calefacción había estado fallando en los últimos meses y aún no la habían compuesto por razones que Elsa no sabía. – Vaya que hace frío hoy.

\- Y que lo diga. Hoy en cuanto cierre el negocio hablaré a alguien para que venga a repararlo, tanto frío ya le hace daño a mis articulaciones.

\- Me imagino… - comentó la chica un tanto afligida por el anciano que tenía frente a ella.

\- En fin. ¿A qué se debe tan grata visita el día de hoy?

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que he venido a cambiar algo.

La chica hurgo dentro de su chaleco. Finalmente, sacó una pequeña bolsita de tela la cual colocó en la mesa que tenía enfrente. Fue abriéndola poco a poco hasta dejar a la vista su contenido. Era nada más y nada menos que oro.

\- A veces me pregunto – comenzó a decir el anciano –cómo es que usted consigue piezas tan… puras de este peculiar mineral.

\- Es un secreto – contestó la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad.

\- Ya, ya. No es de mi incumbencia el saber de dónde lo obtiene. Disculpe si la molesté.

\- Oh, para nada señor Rumsfeld. Bueno, le diré. Es parte de la herencia de mi padre y… por necesidad me veo obligada a cambiar dichas piezas cada mes a cambio de dinero – dijo mientras fingía un semblante de afligimiento.

\- Oh, cuanto lo siento. Ya vendrán tiempos mejores.

\- Si….

El anciano se dio la vuelta y entró a un almacén que había justo detrás del mostrador dejando a la rubia sola en aquel lugar. La chica no hizo más que limitarse a observar con más detenimiento los cuadros que colgaban en aquel pequeño local y uno en particular llamó su atención. Era un señor con un bigote algo extravagante para ella, aunque de seguro normal para la época en la cual había sido tomada la foto, de hecho, le recordó vagamente al bigote que llevaba el duque Winselton hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás… Sus pensamientos estaban por sumirse una vez más a aquella época en la cual ella era la reina de Arendelle… a la época en donde vivía a lado de su amada hermana… Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza en un intento de apartar aquellas imágenes que de pronto emergían de su mente, cuando de pronto una voz logró finalmente apartarla de aquellos recuerdos, los cuales volvieron al oscuro lugar en donde la chica había decidido encerrarlos.

\- ¡Aquí esta! – exclamó el anciano, quien alzaba un pequeño sobre entre sus manos.- Tome –dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el sobre a la chica.

\- Gracias señor Rumsfeld.

\- Gracias a usted, por seguir frecuentando este negocio. – súbitamente el semblante de aquel anciano se tornó un tanto triste. – Realmente son muy pocos los que aún vienen a este local…temo que en algún momento…

\- No se preocupe – soltó la rubia, lo cual hizo que el anciano le observara. – Ya lo ha dicho usted. Vendrán tiempos mejores. – finalizó mientras esbozaba una risa que hizo que el anciano también sonriera.

\- Ya lo creo. Gracias señorita Collins.

\- No hay de qué. Que tenga un buen día señor Rumsfeld.

\- Igualmente señorita. Oh, se me olvidaba. – dijo el anciano a tiempo que apresuraba su paso como podía.

\- ¿Sucede algo se…?

Y sin que se lo esperara, el anciano le colocó alrededor del cuello una cálida bufanda color marrón con rayas color beige.

\- Ya está. Mejor, ¿no?

\- Señor…

\- ¡Oh!, esta fue idea de mi esposa. ¿La recuerda? Estaba atendiendo el negocio en diciembre mientras yo tenía unos asuntos que atender.- Elsa no pudo más que asentir levemente mientras recordaba a la señora que mencionaba el anciano, no dejando de lado su sorpresa. – Ya desde antes le había comentado a ella sobre usted. No es para más, es mi mejor cliente. Me dijo que se día se percató de que usted tenía un semblante triste… y bueno… Yo pensé que tal vez era a causa del frío y entonces mi esposa dijo: "¿por qué no regalarle una pequeña bufanda para navidad?", y de inmediato se puso a tejer.

\- Señor Rumsfeld…

\- Lamento no habérselo dado antes, ya sabe cómo somos los viejos, olvidamos todo. Lo digo porque ya tiene que pasó navidad.

\- Oh… - Y sin más, sintió como unas lágrimas escurrían a través de su rostro. – Lo siento, debe pensar que soy una tonta por llorar así….-El anciano se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Para nada. Me alegro que le haya gustado. Y ya deje de estar triste, es mejor cuando sonríe. Hace un momento estaba algo desanimado por cómo van los negocios por acá… pero al verla sonreír, me hizo pensar que aunque las cosas vayan mal, siempre hay una buena razón para seguir adelante y sonreír.

\- Oh señor Rumsfeld. Puedo… ¿puedo darle un abrazo? - el anciano asintió y sin más, la chica le dio un abrazo a aquel señor que, pese a que no conocía mucho, le había dado una pequeña muestra de afecto.

La joven se despidió una vez más de aquel anciano, mientras se encaminaba de vuelta a su departamento.

\- Vaya con cuidado. Y abríguese bien, sino va a venir Jack Frost a morderle la nariz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó confundida la chica.

\- Es una expresión. Significa que si no te cubres bien… bueno, es malo. Cúbrase bien. Y que pase un excelente día de San Valentín. No dudo que así lo hará.

\- Gracias… - dijo un tanto desanimada, odiaba la mención de ese día -Igualmente.

Y sin decir más, se encaminó de vuelta a su departamento. Iba a medio camino cuando de pronto la nieve comenzó a caer y un copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz, lo cual hizo que recordara aquella peculiar frase que le había dicho el señor Rumsfeld.

\- Si no me cubro… va a venir… ¿Jack Frost?

Dirigió su vista hacía el cielo del cual caían poco a poco los copos de nieve, cubriendo la ciudad de color blanco. Otro copo de nieve volvió a caer en la punta de su nariz y sin saber por qué, se limitó a sonreír mientras se acomodaba mejor la cálida bufanda que le había regalado el viejo dueño de la Casa de Cambio que frecuentaba desde hacía ya dos años.

\- No este día, Jack Frost. – dijo a la aparente nada mientras apresuraba el paso entre las concurridas calles de Nueva York, sin sospechar que era observada por una peculiar figura que se alzaba de entre los edificios.

\- Esa chica… No, debe ser mi imaginación – dijo el chico de blancos cabellos mientras se lanzaba hacía la nada dejándose llevar por el viento de aquel día invernal.

**¿Corto? Si, ya era hora. Creo que las actualizaciones serán más seguidas porque como dije antes, ya deje de lado el pasado de Elsa para centrarme en la historia y hacerla avanzar.**

**Quiero agradecer a DeAth tHe Rose, escudodeplata y a Ambar52chick... y a REONORU y a todas las personas que han comentado mi fic. En especial a escudodeplata. Tu comentario es uno de los que más me han motivado a seguir con la historia... y a la vez me hizo en pensar en un final digno de este fic (aunque claro, ya tengo uno pensado) Lo más difícil de una historia es, ciertamente el final. Nunca se sabe cómo finalizar una historia sin decepcionar a los que la leen. Pero... espero que la historia te siga gustando.**

**De manera general espero que es agrade como llevo la historia. Les puedo decir que no hagan suposiciones... ya que espero escribir una historia que les dé una o más sorpresas. Como comenté anteriormente no tendrá mucho romance, pero los momentos en los que sí habrá... bueno, espero cubrir las expectativas de todos!**

**Y como siempre, los reviews son más que bienvenidos… En serio! T_T motivan a una a seguir escribiendo… quiero pensar que no dejan reviews porque no he mencionado mucho a Jack y eso las impacienta… u_u ¡! En fin, soy mala y pronto verán por qué! U_U **

**Saludos!**


	9. Capítulo 8: Nieve inesperada

**Capítulo 8: Nieve inesperada.**

El trece de febrero había pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Elsa.

Pese a que se debatía entre qué día de ese mes detestaba más, si el martes trece o el día de San Valentín, había llegado a la pronta conclusión de que sin duda, todas las de ganar las tenía el día del tan famoso cupido.

En la mañana del día de san Valentín se despertó como de costumbre, abriendo lentamente los ojos y pensando una y otra vez si debía tomarse la molestia de levantarse o no. Había pensado que lo mejor sería encerrarse en su departamento y limitarse a ver películas en la "caja mágica", aunque claro, descartó esa idea cuando vio la programación que darían ese día.

\- "_Increíble_" – pensó – _"Es de verdad increíble que los programadores no piensen por un momento en las miles de personas que de seguro se la pasaran solas como yo en este día_"

Si bien detestaba la idea de siquiera asomarse por la ventana aquel día, decidió arriesgarse por una sola razón: El señor Rumsfeld. El detalle que le había dado ayer la dejó claramente sorprendida, y a la vez, despertó una calidez en ella que creía que se había extinguido desde el día en que decidió dejar a los troles, por el propio bien de ellos.

Se levantó como de costumbre y se dio una cálida ducha. El tiempo se mostraba idóneo para salir del departamento con nada más que su suéter de tortuga y unos jeans cafés, y por supuesto, su ahora fiel acompañante bufanda marrón con rayas color beige.

Antes de salir del apartamento, decidió verse una última vez en su espejo, arreglándose un poco su tradicional trenza francesa. Fue entonces que se percató de nueva cuenta del dije en forma de luna que colgaba de uno de los marcos del espejo de su tocador. La observó durante un rato, remontándose a aquellas lejanas mañanas en las que al levantarse lo primero que veía era nieve. Nieve cubriéndolo todo de color blanco y frío, o si, también recordaba a la perfección el frio de aquellos lejanos parajes. Había días en los que sin duda, Elsa extrañaba el vivir a lado de los troles... Y a lado de Olaf.

\- No… Debo dejar de pensar sobre eso. – Dijo sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza, como tratando de alejar aquellos agradables y, a la vez tristes recuerdos sobre su antigua vida en las lejanas montañas de Europa y Asia a lado de los troles.

Con cuidado, agarró el dije entre sus manos y lo guardo en un viejo alhajero que conservaba desde hacía ya 100 años, el cual había comprado en un bazar de escocia.

\- Listo. Así ya no pensaré… tanto en ello.

Sin más, agarró una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba colgada sobre el perchero en la entrada de su apartamento. Reviso si llevaba su dinero y sus llaves, y sin dudarlo un instante más, salió.

El señor Green, como de costumbre, se encontraba resolviendo uno de los crucigramas del periódico, renegando por lo bajo como siempre sobre lo difíciles que eran algunas palabras. Por otro lado, para suerte de Elsa, no se topó con su vecino de a lado Ian, ni con su celosa noviecilla.

\- _Es un alivio_. – pensó. Y es que de hecho, el año pasado…. Y el antepasado, justo en esas mismas fechas, su tan apreciado vecino Ian montaba ciertas escenas que en más de una ocasión habían requerido de la intervención policiaca.

Al salir a la calle, el sol lucía resplandeciente en el cielo. Las calles, en su mayoría, seguían pintadas de blanco, a causa de la nevada del día anterior.

\- Bien, ya estoy afuera… ¿Y ahora qué?

Si bien había decidido salir esa mañana en particular, no sabía exactamente a dónde ir. Entonces, una idea invadió su mente. Libros. Si había algo que amaba más que los chocolates el 14 de febrero, era sin duda alguna las ofertas que cierta librería ofrecía en ese día en particular. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se encaminó a aquella librería.

Al caminar por las transitadas calles de Nueva York, Elsa pudo ver a un sinnúmero de personas corriendo de un lado a otro buscando arreglos de flores, chocolates y uno que otro globo con forma de corazón y claro, un sinfín de peluches de osos abrazando corazones. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal situación. Era en cierta forma un tanto gracioso ver cómo la gente enloquecía en busca de un obsequio que, a consideración de ella, era algo innecesario. _"Lo esencial, es invisible a los ojos", _pensaba cada vez que veía a gente buscando regalos caros y grandes.

Caminó más o menos por una hora, hasta que divisó a unas cuantas cuadras el Central Park, lo cual indicaba que ya estaba cerca de su destino.

Al estar frente a la librería, esta se encontraba un algo llena debido a las ofertas de ese día. A diferencia de la casa de cambio, la librería era un lugar mucho más grande y actualizado. Constaba de un edificio grande, con vitrinas de vidrio en donde se encontraban acomodados en grandes libreros un sinnúmero de libros. La entrada principal era una puerta giratoria con imágenes de libros pegados en los costados que servían como decoración. Cruzó la puerta giratoria, con la misma emoción en la que lo había hecho por primera vez, en verdad amaba aquel lugar.

En la entrada se encontró con un vendedor que conocía muy bien. El vendedor se llamaba Owen, y era un joven de 24 años que trababa en aquel local desde hacía ya un año. Era de una estatura promedio, con ojos color marrón y tez morena clara, su cabello era ondulado color castaño oscuro. Lo que más le agradaba a Elsa sobre él, era la amabilidad con la que atendía el lugar.

\- ¡Oh! Elsa, que agradable sorpresa – saludó el joven dejando entrever una agradable y tierna sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Owen. Vaya que tienes trabajo el día de hoy.

\- Así es esto. Recuerdo que antes de trabajar aquí, veía a mucha gente que se amontonaba en este negocio en este día en particular. Y no era para más, no sé porque justamente hoy, el dueño pone muy buenas ofertas. Si me lo preguntas, no tiene sentido. Estas promociones las debería poner el navidad pero bueno… ¿quién soy yo para cuestionar al jefe?

\- Ja, ja, ja. Hay Owen, al menos ya tenías una idea de lo que te atenías al trabajar aquí.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón. Y bien, ¿Qué trae a una bella dama como tú, a un lugar como este, en este peculiar día?

\- Bueno, me interesa comprar un libro. ¿Cuáles son las recomendaciones de este mes?

\- Oh… No hay mucho… Y peor aun siendo que a ti no te gustan las novelas románticas…

\- No es mi culpa que considere a esas novelas demasiado irreales.

\- Ya, ya. Ya sé tu opinión sobre esos libros… Aunque deberías darle la oportunidad al género romántico. Hay uno que otro libro que… - El joven acalló sus palabras al ver el semblante de pesadumbres que emanaba de la chica que tenía frente a él. Hablar de novelas románticas con ella era un caso perdido. – ¡Esta bien!, perdón por insinuar una lectura de ese tipo.

\- Ya sabes que en verdad no tolero esas novelas.

\- Sí, sí. Ya sé que a su majestad no le gustan esas lecturas.

Y ese comentario hizo que de nuevo, la chica pusiera una cara de pocos amigos… No le molestaba el tono informal con el que el chico le hablaba (ya que de hecho le agradaba), sino que realmente le molestó que se refiriera a ella como "su majestad", puesto que ese término, aunque en la actualidad significaba algo muy distinto, ella siempre de una forma u otra lo relacionaba con su antigua vida en Arendelle

\- Hay… Per… Perdona Elsa, no creí que mi comentario te molestara. En verdad perdona. Soy un idiota. – El chico realmente lucía apenado, tanto que su cara estaba casi tan roja como un tomate, cosa que hizo que Elsa se riera de él.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Está bien, te perdono sólo porque es lindo ver como un chico se pone rojo como un tomate.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó aún más apenado el joven.

\- Ya, ya. Y bien… Entonces… ¿qué libro me recomiendas?

\- Oh, sí. Casi lo olvido. Como sé que ya has leído la mayoría de los libros que te he recomendado, me atreveré a recomendarte a un escritor nuevo. Es la revelación del año.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Acaba de publicar su primer libro el mes pasado y en verdad ha tenido muy buenas críticas. A ver, deja te lo muestro.

Y abriéndose paso entre la multitud, el joven avanzó en dirección a los inmensos libreros que componían la enorme librería. Le hizo una seña a Elsa para que lo siguiera, a lo cual, la chica comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud también.

\- No está por acá… Me temo que tendremos que subir.

\- No importa, yo te sigo. – El chico volteo a ver a la rubia un instante, y ésta pudo percatarse de un ligero sonrojo, aunque claro, ella fingió no haberlo visto.

Subieron por unas escaleras de cristal, las cuales constaban de unos barandales que daban la impresión de ser de plata, por el brillo tan inmenso que tenían.

Al llegar al segundo piso, pasaron por unos cuantos libreros más hasta que finalmente llegaron a una zona que decía: "Novelas de la actualidad"

\- Bien, acá debe estar. Ahora déjame ver el autor… Macdowell, Macdowell…

\- Dime el nombre del autor y tal vez podría ayudarte.

\- No es necesario. Acá esta.

Y del librero, sacó un libro algo pequeño, pero grueso. Elsa no pudo distinguir bien el libro, aunque eso no importó, ya que no tardó en saber el título del mismo.

\- "La fábrica de los sueños" – comentó el chico al fin. – Por William Macdowell. Es una novela que trata sobre unas fábricas que se encargan de producir sueños en todo el mundo… Es como si en todo el mundo hubieran personas como _Sandman. _Ya sabes, con la habilidad de producir sueños. Es una novela interesante, la leí la semana pasada y en verdad me ha fascinado.

\- ¿Sandman?

\- Si, ya sabes, el tipo que con su arena mágica hace que todos tengamos sueños.

\- Nunca había escuchado de él. Es como Jack Frost. En mi vida había escuchado de él hasta el día de ayer…– dijo mientras se aferraba a su bufanda recordando el comentario que le había hecho el señor Rumsfeld.

\- Que no habías escuchado de… ¿Es enserio? ¿En qué mundo vives? Si hasta en las novelas los mencionan…. Bueno, en algunas.

\- No he leído esas novelas. Supongo.

\- En las películas, series… ¡caricaturas!

\- No veo muchas películas. No veo series… Y caricaturas… menos.

\- ¡Rayos! Te hace falta… Este… Bueno, no sé. Pero algo te hace falta.

\- Si, supongo… - se produjo un breve silencio, que pronto Owen se encargó de romper.

\- Bueno, tome señorita – dijo al tiempo que le extendía el libro – espero que esta novela sea de su agrado.

\- Gracias… Owen. – dijo recibiendo el libro entre sus manos y brindándole al chico una tierna sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar al chico nuevamente. – Bueno, supongo que iré a pagar este libro… Nos vem…

\- Oye… Ammm… yo me preguntaba…. Me preguntaba… Bueno, es lógico que si pero aun así te quiero preguntar si tú… Si tienes planes para el día de hoy.

La chica volteo a verlo. Lucía realmente apenado y nervioso, lo más seguro era de que aquella simple pregunta había supuesto un enorme esfuerzo para él.

\- Bueno… Realmente no tengo ningún plan para hoy… "_ni para el resto de mi vida…_" – respondió la rubia.

\- ¿En serio? Yo suponía que una chica tan linda como tú ya tendría planes para el día de hoy.

\- Bueno, no es mi caso… jejeje.

\- Oh… Yo tampoco tengo planes…Me preguntaba si… Bueno, si te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo hoy… Me gustaría conocerte más. Pareces una chica agradable, amable… y yo bueno… No… ¡No es una cita! Digo, no sería una cita… o bueno si, sería algo así como… ¡Como una cita de amigos!

\- No lo sé…

La chica se detuvo a pensar por un momento en la situación, realmente no esperaba esa propuesta por parte del chico. Al ver el rostro ilusionado del joven decidió que no sería mala idea salir al menos por una noche con él.

\- ¿Por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy.

\- De… ¿de verdad? – La chica movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa- ¡Bien! Paso por ti a tu cas…

\- ¡No!... Digo, lo mejor sería vernos en un lugar.

\- Bueno, si tú lo crees mejor así. ¿Te parece a las 6:30? ¿Enfrente del Empire State?

\- Claro. Ahí estaré.

\- Perfecto. Nos vemos en un rato.

\- Claro. Se puntual.

\- ¡Ja!, estaré ahí media hora antes.

\- Jajaja. Nos vemos.

\- ¡Hasta al rato!

Al salir de la librería, Elsa decidió hacer una breve visita al parque que estaba enfrente, así podría leer un rato la novela que acababa de comprar.

Al caminar por un rato en el parque, buscando un lugar idóneo para sentarse y leer, pudo observar a varias parejas caminar melosamente por aquel lugar.

\- _"__Vaya… sí que vienen parejas a este parque…"- _pensaba la rubia al tiempo en que contemplaba a una pareja que caminaba delante de ella, quienes aferraba la mano el uno del otro. En ese momento, la chica sintió una especie de vacío, aunque trató de alejar aquel pensamiento apresurando el paso y rebasando a aquella pareja. Al cabo de un rato, encontró un buen lugar para sentarse y leer por un rato.

Observó el cielo despejado de aquel día, y no pudo evitar el pensar, por un breve instante, en ese personaje tan peculiar…

\- _Jack… Frost. En verdad… Existirá un personaje así… - _pensaba mientras poco a poco se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. – El cielo se ve despejado esta noche… Tal parece que el día de hoy el señor de las nieves no vendrá a morder la nariz de nadie… En fin… Es sólo un dicho… Alguien así no puede existir… _Sólo yo. – _pensó mientras comenzaba a sumirse en el mundo de la lectura sugerida por el señor Mcdowell.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la ciudad de Michigan, una… inesperada nevada estaba dando comienzo en un pequeño parque a la orillas de aquel condado.

\- Mira, mira. Esos chicos de ahí parecen tener planes el día de hoy… sería una lástima que… ¡Una nevada inesperada arruinara sus planes! – exclamaba divertido un chico de blanca cabellera que observaba curioso a una pareja de enamorados.

Con un sencillo movimiento de su cayado, empezó a crear una gran cantidad de nieve que pronto comenzó a caer sobre los acaramelados jóvenes.

\- ¡Ajajaja! – se reía divertido el chico, sin notar una presencia ajena detrás de él.

\- Divirtiéndote de nuevo a costa de los demás… ¿Frost?

\- ¡AH!...- Exclamó sorprendido- digo… Ya sabía que estabas ahí. No te han dicho que es de mala educación sorprender de esa forma a los demás… ¿Señor cupido? – dijo al tiempo que volteaba para ver frente a frente al sujeto que había interrumpido su diversión de esa manera, topándose así con un hombre alto y maduro que portaba un elegante esmoquin negro, dejando destacar un chaleco color rojo en el interior.

\- Odio ese apodo. No entiendo por qué los mortales me asignaron tal sobrenombre.

\- No entiendo de qué te quejas. Al menos eres querido por los mortales. No como yo. Sólo los niños me aprecian. El resto casi siempre se queja de mis nevadas.

\- Bueno, supongo que si no los interrumpieras… como es el caso de la pareja de allá, creo que te apreciarían más.

\- ¿Y perderme de esta diversión? No lo creo señor Cupido.

\- Ya te dije que odio ese apodo. ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre real?

\- Te refieres a… ¿San Valentín? Para mi suena más divertido Cupido.

\- Te agradecería infinitamente que me llamaras por mi nombre y ya. Valentín y punto.

\- Está bien, está bien. Valentín. Sí que suena raro. Pero bueno… Ahora si me disculpas, tengo muchas más parejas a las que arruinarles el día… ¡Quiero decir! Tengo más nieve que llevar a esta ciudad.

\- Nunca cambiaras. Eh, Frost. Ni siendo guardián has de agarrar juicio.

\- Si agarrar juicio y madurar implica el volverse un aburrido. Entonces sí, jamás agarraré juicio.

\- ¡Ja! Aunque he de admitir que desde que… Los guardianes y tú tuvieron ese percance con… el tal Pitch, has madurado un poco. Veo que sigues tomándote las cosas demasiado a la ligera. Supongo que aún no ha llegado la persona que te haga agarrar juicio.

El joven peliblanco ya había comenzado a alejarse, sin embargo, volteo a ver a hombre en traje de esmoquin que tenía detrás, al terminar de escuchar lo que este estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sí. No ha llegado la persona que te haga agarrar juicio… O bueno, no ha pasado ese "algo" que marque un principio y un fin en tu vida.

\- Supongo que morir, perder mis recuerdos y salvar al mundo de los maquiavélicos planes del desgraciado de Pitch no supusieron ese "algo" que tú mencionas.

\- Aparentemente no.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes sobre mí? Escucha, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y ciertamente no me gustaría comenzar una discusión sin chiste contigo, así que adiós. – dijo determinante el joven, a lo que Valentín, el guardián del amor simplemente respondió con un suspiro.

\- ¿Sabes Jack? A veces me da un poco de… ¿Celos? La vida que tú llevas. Sólo llevando nieve de aquí para allá. Con una vida sin complicaciones y llevando diversión a los niños de gran parte del mundo.

\- ¿Celos de mi vida? No tienes idea de lo que hablas…

\- Y tú no tienes idea de lo que yo he pasado. Verás… Cuando yo solía ser un… un simple humano, solía ser un sacerdote en Roma… Allá por el siglo III, mucho antes de que tu siquiera existieras. Durante este tiempo gobernaba un emperador que prohibía los matrimonios, porque pensaba que los solteros sin familia eran mejores soldados… Yo, al ver como los enamorados sufrían por no poder contraer matrimonio con las personas que amaban, decidí ir en contra de esa ley y casarlos a escondidas.

\- Ajá… Y eso hace mucho más dramática tu historia que la mía.

\- Jack. No pretendo comparar historias. Disculpa si en algún momento pude hacer un comentario que sugiriera eso. Sé que tú, al igual que muchos otros han sufrido mucho… Pero… Es realmente frustrante ser el guardián del amor.

\- Si, supongo que ver amor aquí y amor allá llega a aburrir en cualquier momento.

\- No. Yo siempre he admirado ese sentimiento tan puro… Pero últimamente se ha desvirtuado el significado del amor.

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo confundido el joven, quien escuchaba cada vez con mayor interés las palabras del guardián del amor.

\- He visto, a través de los años, como la humanidad ha desvirtuado por completo el amor. Antes, las personas se casaban porque querían estar con su persona amada, para cuidarla, protegerla, velar por ella día y noche… para estar siempre, siempre juntos… Hoy día se casan porque creen sentir amor… Y, ¿qué sucede? La mayoría de las personas hoy día engañan a sus parejas, mienten. El amor para muchos ahora solo significa el tener una relación íntima con alguien. Ahora las personas no se fijan en el "yo interno", se fijan sólo en el físico, el dinero… Es muy triste y en esta fecha en particular, es donde más siento que he fracasado como… como "cupido". Este día veo parejas que compran cosas costosas. Corren de un lado a otro buscando obsequios caros e incluso, me ha tocado ver personas que compran más de dos regalos para sus amantes… Es triste Jack. El mundo se está quedando sin amor. Si no se aman a ellos mismos… ¿qué puedo esperar del amor hacia el otro?

Jack se quedó perplejo, escuchando cada una de las palabras que "cupido" decía, mientras éste se sentaba en una banca que había por ahí, con el ánimo decaído y la cabeza cabizbaja. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en el "amor", al menos no en el de ese tipo. Siempre se preocupaba por llevar diversión a los niños, nunca en temas tan complejos como los que exponía el hombre que tenía de frente.

\- Bueno… Yo no creo que el mundo se esté quedando sin amor. Emmm… Yo…

\- Yo sé que no es así Jack. –interrumpió San Valentín - Aún hay personas buenas en este mundo tan… corrompido. Eso es lo que me da un poco de ánimo… - Al alzar la vista, este se percató de una pareja de ancianos que caminaban lentamente a través de la nieve, tratando de buscar un refugio. – Mira – dijo mientras señalaba a los ancianos. – Es ese tipo de personas, las que aún hacen que no me dé por vencido.

El chico los volteo a ver. Pudo apreciar que el anciano caminaba lentamente, tratando de seguir el lento caminar de la anciana que iba a su lado. Pudo ver que ambos cuidaban el uno del otro, mientras iban agarrados de los brazos, cubriéndose del frío.

Jack los observó alejarse lentamente, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la nieve que él había creado instantes antes.

\- No te aflijas, Jack. Es parte de tu trabajo el traer la nieve al mundo en esta época del año.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el chico saliendo de su distracción. – Yo… Yo no me aflijo.

\- Si… El amor es realmente un hermoso sentimiento. Siempre y cuando encuentres a la persona ideal. ¿Tú ya la encontraste, Jack?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido el muchacho, causándole risa a San Valentín. – ¡Yo no estoy interesado en esas cosas! Jamás. Nunca lo he estado, y nunca lo estaré. Mi centro es la diversión y punto.

\- Jajaja. ¿Quién sabe? Algún día te podrías enamorar… O… - dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al joven, hasta quedar totalmente frente a él – Puede ser que ya te hayas enamorado… Y que tú aún no lo recuerdes.

\- Q… ¿Qué? Oye, a qué te re…

Y así como apareció, Cupido se desvaneció en medio de la nada, dejando a su paso polvo color rojo que se dispersaba poco a poco, aunque claro, ese polvo no era percibido por los mortales.

\- ¿A qué se habrá referido con eso? – se dijo así mismo el chico mientras se disponía a alejarse de aquel sitio con la ayuda del viento, sin embargo, una figura llamó su atención. No se distinguía bien, pero por su figura dedujo que se trataba de una chica, que estaba de espaldas. La imagen frente a él se aclaró un poco, dejando ver a una joven, que caminaba lentamente a través de la nieve arrastrando una transparente capa azul celeste. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul claro y de peinado llevaba una trenza francesa. La joven extendió su mano para que la nieve se posara lentamente sobre ella.

\- La nieve – dijo la joven. – nunca me ha molestado… en absoluto.

El joven la miraba sin parpadear. Sin duda alguna había visto a esa chica antes. Sentía que un latido en su pecho, el cual se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

Justo en el momento en que la joven estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, para quedar frente a frente a Jack, un camión pasó bloqueándole la vista al joven, quien se encontraba al otro lado del parque. Cuando el camión pasó por completo, Jack se percató de que la joven había desaparecido.

\- Debe… Debe ser mi imaginación – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano sobre su cabeza, tratando de recobrar la compostura. – Será mejor que me vaya… Aún hay muchos más lugares en los que nevará el día de hoy. – dijo al tiempo en que el viento se llevaba lejos al joven, sin embargo, este no pudo quitarse de la mente durante el resto del día la imagen de la chica que acababa, o creía haber acabado de ver.

No tengo perdón. Se supone que actualizaría más seguido, pero he fallado. Les pido una disculpa.

Quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, y una aclaración a uno en particular (ya te lo aclaré personalmente, pero es verdad, merece una aclaración "pública") Si sabía que Jack Frost tiene un apellido "overland" pero se lo cambié porque Persson es el Jack antes de ser inmortal... Quiero aclarar que me he documentado como he podido en internet (debería decir biblioteca, ¿cierto? xD)

Se acerca la parte en donde todos dirán que soy mala y tal ve cruel UvU... En fin. Saludos. EL próximo capítulo no creo que sea largo, y no creo que mencione a Jack... O mas bien que aparezca.

\- Bren OFF-


	10. Capítulo 9: Una cita en San Valentín

**Capítulo 9: Una cita en San Valentín.**

Con el pasar de las horas, el tiempo se tornaba más y más caloroso, lo cual, en definitiva significaba que no nevaría ese día. Al ver hacía el cielo, pudo percatarse que el sol estaba en una posición que sugería ser las dos de la tarde.

―¡Oh Dios! Tengo que darme prisa

Y sin más, se levantó de la banca en donde tan tranquilamente estaba leyendo su libro.

― "Owen tenía razón" – pensó – "Esta novela sí que es buena"

Al salir del parque, se apresuró a ir a una tienda en donde sabía de antemano que vendían uno de los mejores chocolates de todo Nueva York. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo entre la multitud de gente que había en el parque, hasta que finalmente llegó a la avenida Madison. Caminó un poco más hasta estar frente al negocio que estaba buscando.

―_Maison du Chocolat_. Menos mal, parece que no hay mucha gente… Por ahora.

Al entrar al negocio, un olor a chocolate la invadió por completo. Se detuvo un instante para oler el exquisito aroma que desprendía por completo aquel lugar. Pudo haberse quedado así por horas, sin embargo, la gente que entraba y salía de aquel pequeño local se lo impedía.

Se acercó a una de las vitrinas del lugar, en donde exhibían una gran cantidad de chocolates de diversas texturas, y ni que decir de sabores.

―Buenas tardes señorita, ¿buscaba algo en especial? –preguntó cortésmente una de las empleadas.

―Buenas tardes. Buscaba un chocolate para regalar.

―Ah, ya veo – dijo la empleada mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Nada como nuestros chocolates para llegar al corazón de ese "alguien especial".

―Oh… No. No es para ese tipo de… bueno, no es para un novio o algo por el estilo. Es para... – Realmente no sabía cómo denominarlo, después de todo no podía considerar al señor Rumsfeld como un amigo.

―Oh, ya veo. Una disculpa si la incomodé señorita. – dijo apenada la empleada, que respondía al nombre de Clara, al menos eso decía el carnet que portaba encima de su blusa. – Entonces, ¿qué tipo de chocolate le gustaría?

― A ver, déjeme ver… -dijo la rubia mientras observaba curiosa entre las cientos de muestras que había en los aparadores. – Oh, ese se ve bien – dijo señalando un chocolate redondo con finos acabados en forma de pétalos de rosas.

―Excelente elección señorita. Ese chocolate es importado de suiza y preparado con pétalos de rosa. Un chocolate muy exquisito.

―Entonces me llevo una caja…. No, mejor dos. – la chica observó como la empleada escogía unos cuantos chocolates y los colocaba en una caja especial de regalo- "una para el señor Rumsfeld, y otra para mí, por supuesto" – pensó mientras pagaba el chocolate.

Al salir, se dirigió rápidamente al local del señor Rumsfeld, sin embargo, al caminar dos cuadras, se percató de que avanzaba muy lento.

―Si me voy caminando no llegaré a tiempo… Además, tengo que ir a la cita con Owen a las 6… Y moverme de un punto a otro en esta ciudad toma demasiado tiempo… Tendré que usar el metro.

Y sin más, se encaminó a la estación de metro más cercana. Al bajar a la estación, se percató de que ésta estaba más llena que de costumbre. Tan llena que apenas y podía moverse, probablemente debido a la fecha tan concurrida en la que se encontraba. Mientras caminaba por lo interminables laberintos del metro. Elsa pensaba en lo que diría al llegar con el señor Rumsfeld, después de todo, el que él le haya obsequiado una bufanda no significaba nada… O al menos eso pensaba a medida que se acercaba a la antigua casa de cambio.

Al llegar, la calle, se encontraba parcialmente vacía y fue entonces que se percató que el señor Rumsfeld estaba a punto de cerrar, lo cual le extraño un poco sabiendo de antemano que él solía cerrar el negocio a eso de las 7 de la noche. Probablemente tenga planes el día de hoy", dedujo Elsa. Estaba a punto de irse de aquel lugar y dirigirse a su apartamento, cuando de pronto una voz la detuvo.

―¿Señorita Collins?

La joven se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con el señor Rumsfeld quien, sorprendido, le observaba mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

―Este… ¡Oh! Vaya sorpresa. Da… Da la casualidad de que pasaba por aquí y… y bueno…yo… -

Durante el trayecto a aquel local, Elsa había analizado cada una de las probables excusas que podría dar frente al señor Rumsfeld sobre el por qué se encontraba justamente ahí, a esa hora, en ese día, pero al justo momento, todas esas excusas se le olvidaron por completo.

―Ya veo. Es un gusto volver a verla… La invitaría a pasar pero…

―¡No se preocupe! Yo sólo venía de paso y… - se aferró fuertemente a su bolsa.

Quería entregarle los chocolates que había comprado exclusivamente para él, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía. El señor Rumsfeld, por su parte, observaba a la joven rubia que tenía enfrente y pudo notar el nerviosismo de la chica.

―Es algo tarde – dijo el anciano mientras miraba de reojo su reloj de mano- Pero supongo que podemos platicar un rato.

―¡Oh! –Exclamó la joven- No es necesario…

―Está bien. Platicar un rato no le hace daño a nadie – respondió el anciano mientras abría de nueva cuenta el negocio.

Al entrar, la chica se percató de un extraño aroma en el aire. También, pudo observar un peculiar arreglo de unas hermosas flores blancas. Dedujo que el aroma provenía de aquellas flores.

―Hermosas… ¿No cree? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, lo cual hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

―Sí que lo son. ¿Qué clase de flores son?

―Supuse que no sabrías de qué clase es. No es nativa de aquí. Es de Europa. Se le conoce como Copo de Nieve.

―¿Copo de nieve?

―Sí. Este arreglo me lo dio mi esposa – dijo el anciano mientras observaba de manera cariñosa el arreglo floral.

―¡Oh! Qué lindo detalle.

―No hay nada como ver este tipo de flor en su hábitat natural. ¿Sabe? Hace algunos años viaje con mi esposa a Europa y mientras caminábamos por un sendero, algo llamó su atención. Era invierno y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, sin embargo, de entre toda la nieve había un arbusto. Verde, verde… del cual emergía una flor totalmente blanca. Nos acercamos, ya que nos sorprendió aquello, en especial ver esa peculiar flor. Fue hasta que nos acercamos que pudimos percibir su peculiar aroma. Algo suave y dulce a la vez. También pudimos ver que ese arbusto tenía unos pequeños frutos color rojo. Por una extraña razón, mi esposa quedó maravillada con esa flor. Poco después, nos enteramos de que casualmente sólo florece en temporada invernal.

―Ya veo…

―Desde entonces, cada año, mi esposa me regala un pequeño arreglo floral de copos de nieve. Dice que aún en tiempos difíciles, siempre hay una pequeña esperanza. La verdad no entiendo por qué le fascina tanto a mi esposa.- El anciano detuvo su relato, sólo para acariciar con ternura los delicados pétalos de aquella inusual flor. – ¿Sabe?, uno de mis sueños es que llevarla una vez más a Europa en temporada invernal. Llevarla a ver el hermoso paisaje invernal impregnado del suave aroma de los copos de nieve.

Elsa lo observó sorprendida. Era la primera vez que el señor Rumsfeld le relataba una historia con tintes más personales. Por lo general, las veces en las que llegaron a entablar una conversación, éste se limitaba a hablar de negocios.

―Que historia tan conmovedora Sr. Rumsfeld. Estoy segura de que su sueño se hará realidad.

―Eso espero Srita. Collins. Aunque la realidad hace que un viejo soñador como yo, caiga precipitadamente a la realidad.

―¿A qué se refiere?

―Como usted sabe, el negocio no ha ido nada bien. Pese a que me casé, nunca pudimos formar una familia con mi esposa. Muchas veces pensamos en la adopción, pero hubo un tiempo en el que yo viajaba constantemente puesto a que antes de heredar este pequeño negocio, solía trabajar en una empresa y me hacían viajar constantemente. Ahora que soy viejo, me doy cuenta de lo que de verdad importa.

Hubo un silencio que invadió el lugar por un momento. Sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Elsa lo observaba con atención. Pudo notar el claro asomo de una lágrima a punto de escapar por los cansados ojos del Sr. Rumsfeld. Antes de que aquello ocurriese, decidió que era un buen momento para entregarle el obsequio que había comprado especialmente para él.

―Sr. Rumsfeld – Éste alzó la vista para observar directamente a la joven- El verdadero motivo por el cual he venido es para darle esto. – hurgó en su bolsa hasta dar con una cajita circular. – Son chocolates, espero le gusten.

El anciano le observaba expectante. Realmente no esperaba aquello.

―Srita. Collins…

Sólo entonces fue capaz de verlo con claridad: la joven llevaba puesta la bufanda que le había regalado el día anterior. Sintió como unas lágrimas comenzaban a inundar por completo sus ojos. Alarmada ante tal hecho, Elsa trató de evitar las inevitables lágrimas de él, sin mucho éxito.

―¡Oh!, Sr. Rumsfeld. Disculpe si el detalle le molesto, yo…

―No – interrumpió- Es sólo que me conmovió le hecho de que esté usando la bufanda que le tejió mi esposa.

―¡Cómo no usarla!, el detalle que usted me dio ayer realmente me levantó el ánimo.

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad. Así que por eso decidí darle un pequeño regalo el día de hoy. – dijo mientras en su interior pensaba:-"Pese a ser un día comercial".

―Srita. Collins…

―Puede llamarme Elsa. Ese es mi nombre después de todo.

―Y usted puede decirme Greg. Mi nombre es Gregory, pero me gusta más que me digan Greg.

―Je, je.- Rió la rubia – Claro. Sr. Greg.

―¿Sabe?, ayer le comenté a mi esposa que finalmente le dí la bufanda que tejió para usted. Me sentí regañado cuando, exaltada, me dijo que por qué me había demorado tanto en entregársela… Pero bueno. Me comentó que sería una buena idea invitarla a cenar.

―En… ¿Enserio?

―Sí. Eso claro, si a usted no le molesta cenar con un par de ancianos como lo somos mi esposa y yo.

―¡Me encantaría!, aunque no sé si sea correcto.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque ustedes harán la cena y yo… Sólo iré a cenar… Yo…

―Por eso es que es una invitación. Usted es una joven amable. Eso es algo que pude notar desde la primera vez que la ví.

Elsa dudó por un instante, hasta que finalmente se decidió.

―En ese caso… Acepto la invitación. ¿Cuándo sería la cena?

―Qué le parece… - Se quedó pensando en una fecha idónea, hasta que dio con el día exacto en el que la cena se llevaría a cabo. – El viernes a las 7.

―Me parece perfecto.

―Bien. Déjeme anotarle la dirección.- Dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba al mostrador y agarraba un pedazo de papel en dónde anotarla.- Acá tiene.

Elsa se detuvo un instante a leer la dirección, y fue entonces que se percató de un detalle interesante.

―Pero si esta dirección… Está justamente a sólo dos calles de acá.

―Je, je. Así es. Por suerte hace algunos años encontramos un buen departamento muy cerca de acá.

―Vaya que sí. Entonces, lo veo el viernes a las 7 en esta dirección – dijo alzando la mano que sostenía la dirección que el anciano le acababa de dar.

―Claro. La estaremos esperando.

―Bien. Creo que debo irme. Tal vez le estoy retrasando planes para el día de hoy.

―Ja, ja, ja. – Rió eufóricamente el Sr. Greg – Algo así. Le tengo preparada a mi esposa una sorpresa especial. Tal vez la lleve a dar un paseo por el _Central Park_.

―Que bien. Que se la pase bien Sr. Rums… ¡Digo! Sr. Greg.

―Igualmente, Srita Elsa.

Y sin más, se despidieron, partiendo cada uno a rumbos distintos.

Elsa caminó durante el trayecto de regreso a su departamento, aunque esa probablemente haya sido una mala idea, ya que al llegar, se pudo percatar de que ya eran las 5 de la tarde.

―¡Se me hará tarde! – dijo al tiempo en que se apresuraba a entrar en la ducha.

Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, y sin dudarlo un instante más, se dispuso a ir al lugar de encuentro con Owen.

El cielo se encontraba completamente despejado. Notó que el tiempo no era tan frío como en días anteriores. Eso significó algo en ella, pero decidió ignorarlo.

―_Vaya tiempo loco el que tenemos._ – pensó al tiempo que caminaba por las transitadas calles aledañas del _Empire State_. – _Espero no llegar tarde._

Al estar a tan sólo cuantas calles del lugar de encuentro, el corazón de Elsa comenzó a latir velozmente, remontándola a un tiempo lejano… A un tiempo que ella creía haber enterrado por completo. Decidió pensar en otra cosa para alejar aquellas memorias enterradas que deseaban volver a ver la luz. Y entonces lo vió. Ahí, a escasos metros vió a Owen. Era raro verlo vestido como civil. Iba vestido de forma informal, como ella, pero había algo en él que le resultó atractivo. Tal vez era su peinado, o quién sabe. Él volteó la vista sólo para toparse con unos ojos azules que le hicieron perder la compostura por un momento.

―E… ¡Elsa!

―H… Hola – respondió un tanto sonrojada la chica al estar a tan pocos centímetros de él.- Perdón por llegar tarde… Yo…

―No te apures. Fue en parte mi error por no pedirte un número de teléfono o algo así.

―Ah, de todos modos no tengo celular.

―¿Enserio? – Ella asintió. Ah… Bueno. Pues…

―Si… Y bien, qué planes tienes para hoy.

―Bien, desde que esto claramente no es una cita, he planeado una salida algo interesante.

―A ver, sorpréndeme. – dijo una emocionada Elsa.

Owen no hizo más que sonreírle. Una sonrisa. No bastó más para hacer que Elsa se viera envuelta en una enmaraña de emociones producto del recuerdo de un ayer lejano. Una sonrisa sombría se plantó en su cara. Él la notó.

―Elsa. ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó el joven preocupado.

―Ah… Si… - respondió sin mucho afán.

Owen mostró un semblante de preocupación. Sin duda algo no andaba bien. Entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para animarla. La tomó de la mano, y comenzó a llevarla hacia otro sitio. La llevaba hacia el _Empire States_.

―¿Pero qué…? ¿Esta es tu idea de diversión? – dijo la joven sin apartar el semblante sombrío que cargaba.

―Quieres ser sorprendida, ¿no? – el joven volteó sólo para brindarle una mirada corta, pero profunda – Sólo déjate llevar, ¿de acuerdo?

Elsa se ruborizó un poco al ver la intensidad de su mirada, por lo que durante el trayecto de subida al edificio, no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Durante todo el trayecto, Owen no soltó en ningún momento su mano.

―Bien. Cierra los ojos. – Dijo Owen.

―Yo ya he venido acá antes… No es nada que yo no…

―Sólo ciérralos.- Por un momento ella estaba a punto de protestar, pero decidió seguirle el juego.- No los abras hasta que yo te diga.

―Como usted ordene. Oh, amo y señor.- respondió sarcásticamente.

Elsa se sentí un poco insegura sobre cada paso que daba. Realmente no le agradaba la idea de ir por ahí sin ver el camino, y mucho menos le agradaba la idea de ir de la mano con él.

―Bien, ábrelos. – dijo él finalmente.

―Bien, pero no creo que haya nada que pueda…

Y así, las palabras se quedaron en su boca sin ser dichas. Frente a ella, se abrían paso un sinnúmero de colores y texturas en el cielo. Un color escarlata pintaba el cielo, con toques celestinos y marinos. A lo lejos, se apreciaba una de las más hermosas puestas de sol que ella jamás había visto.

―Es… Es…

―Hermoso, ¿no es así?

―Si… - dijo sin apartar la vista de aquel maravilloso paisaje que se cernía frente a ella.

Ambos se quedaron observando el atardecer de aquella tarde de invierno hasta que éste hubo acabado. Ambos ya no tenían las manos agarradas.

Hubo un momento en el que el chico apartó la vista del atardecer para observarla a ella. Para él, la chica que tenía enfrente, era realmente hermosa. Parecía sacada de un sueño. De un sueño prohibido. Era casi un ángel, con sus ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, y su tez tan suave al tacto. Él estaba enamorado en secreto de ella desde la primera vez que le vió, pero en su corazón, había algo que le decía que el corazón de ella pertenecía a alguien más. Suspiró un momento, alejando esos pensamientos y se centró en su sonrisa. Había logrado su cometido, había apartado de ella los nubarrones de tristeza que la había atormentado en silencio momentos anteriores. Sólo eso le bastó para sonreír, y mirar de nuevo el atardecer.

Una vez que cayó el anochecer, las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a brillar con intensidad.

―Bien. Tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Yo invito.

―Ah… No es necesario. Yo también tengo…

―Yo invito dije.

Elsa sólo le brindó una sonrisa, y junto a él, comenzaron a descender el _Empire States_.

Caminaron un rato por las transitadas calles de Nueva York. La chica alzó por un momento y se percató de que éste estaba totalmente despejado. Se le hizo algo extraño, puesto que en otros años hubiese esperado como mínimo que hubiera alguna nube en el cielo, más sin en cambio, la realidad era distinta. Al menos en ese día.

―¿Qué estás pensando?

La voz de Owen logró sacarla de sus pensamientos: ―Oh. Nada, sólo que veo que el cielo está totalmente despejado.

Owen la observaba, confuso. Después alzó la vista y se encontró con un cielo despejado.

―Es verdad. Usualmente en esta época del año el cielo siempre está nublado. Ahora que lo mencionas. Hoy no ha hecho tanto frío como de costumbre.

―Es raro, ¿no crees?

―Si… Tal vez Jack Frost decidió dejarnos disfrutar de este día para variar.

―De nuevo con eso…

―¿Qué? Es un personaje famoso dentro de la mitología…

―Sí, sí. Mejor decide donde quieres ir a cenar.

―Este… Cómo te digo… Se supone que tú debas escoger el lugar.

―¿Yo? Pero si tú eres el que invita.

―Precisamente por eso. No me lo tomes a mal, pero que nunca antes te han invitado a…

―¿A qué?- preguntó Elsa, con una mirada un tanto amenazante.

―Nada, olvídalo. Sólo elige el lugar que más te agrade.

―Bien. Elijo… Ese de allá. – Dijo la rubia señalando una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba en la esquina.

―Ahí cenaremos entonces.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, aun así, tuvieron la suerte de encontrar una mesa justo en frente de un pequeño escenario en donde se estaba realizando un pequeño espectáculo.

.La comida era exquisita, por no decir más. El ambiente era perfecto. Hubo un momento en la velada, en donde Elsa se perdió en la voz de la cantante que se encontraba frente al escenario. Cantaba una canción de desamor, de esas que tienen una melodía alegre, pero una letra desgarradora.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Elsa supuso que la velada había terminado. Supuso mal.

―Entonces, ¿todavía tienes una sorpresa más?

―Así es. –afirmó emocionado el joven.

―Bueno, supongo que no tengo opción.

―Estoy seguro de que te animará.

―¿Animarme?

―Te he visto desanimada por ratos. – sentenció Owen. Elsa lo miró sorprendida.

―Eso… No.

―Está bien, Elsa. ¿Sabes? Tal vez no ser un buen momento. Pero yo hace algún tiempo yo pasé por una experiencia no grata con una chica. Sufrí lo que se dice… Un desamor. Suena estúpido, ¿no es así? Que alguien tan joven diga eso. Pero es la verdad, a veces no lo pareciera, pero hay muchos jóvenes que sufren por lo que muchos considerarían trivialidades.

―Owen…

―Por eso te invité a salir hoy. Yo sé que… Para ti nunca seré nada más que un amigo… Un simple conocido que te vende libro de vez en cuando.- La afirmación sorprendió a Elsa, y al mismo tiempo la molestó. En verdad nunca podría olvidar a…―En medida de lo posible… Quiero que hoy te la pases bien. Quiero que sonrías, ya que yo… En verdad amo tu sonrisa.- Esa última afirmación ruborizó notoriamente a Elsa, por lo que se volteó un poco para que Owen no se percatara de ello.

―E… Está bien. – tartamudeó Elsa. – Y, ¿dónde será nuestra última parada?

―El_ Rock Center Ice Rink_.

Al llegar al lugar, se dieron cuenta de que estaba algo lleno, como era de esperarse en tan concurrida fecha.

―Tardaremos horas aquí.

―Si pero, es algo que vale totalmente la pena.

Durante el tiempo que esperaron, estuvieron platicando de diversas cosas. Películas y canciones que Elsa nunca había escuchado salían a relucir a menudo en esa charla. Fue en ese tiempo, que se enteró de que Owen había estudiado una carrera en letras, y que tenía el sueño de escribir un libro, algún día. También salió a relucir el tema de sus padres, quienes vivían en Oregón, un lugar prácticamente al otro lado del país. La plática fue tan amena, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de ellos para entrar a la pista de hielo.

―Esto será divertido. – dijo Owen, aunque Elsa no estaba segura, ya que esa peculiar pista le traía a la mente un recuerdo no tan agradable, recuerdo que ella creyó, estaba oculto.

―Si… ya lo creo –respondió esbozando una sonrisa forzada. Owen se dió cuenta de ello y decidió agarrarle la mano.

―Hey, ¿olvidaste el propósito de esta ci…, salida de amigos?

―¿Ah?...

―Divertirnos. – Dijo mientras le brindaba a Elsa una de esas cálidas sonrisas que sólo un corazón enamorado puede otorgar.

Al poner un pie en la pista, Owen guió a Elsa por toda la pista. En un momento dado, él cayó de bruces, haciendo que Elsa se preocupara un poco, preocupación que se desvaneció al ver la ruborizada y sonriente cara del chico. Sin soltarse de las manos, ambos patinaron durante un buen rato, olvidándose así Elsa, de todos los malos recuerdos que tuvo momentos antes.

Mientras patinaban, hubo un tiempo en el que Owen decidió una jugada arriesgada. Se puso frente a Elsa, y sujetando sus dos manos, la miró directo a los ojos. Fue así que ella pudo percatarse de un brillo especial que emanaban de los ojos del muchacho. El tiempo se detuvo por un momento. Sólo un momento. El chico comenzó a acercar peligrosamente su rostro al de ella. Ella temió lo peor, pero algo dentro de ella no lo quería evitar, aunque eso significara serle infiel a su corazón. Pero no pasó nada de lo que pensó, Owen se acercó, y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Eres una chica realmente hermosa Elsa. Estoy seguro de que algún día lo volverás a ver.

Saliendo de la pista, caminaron un rato, y al percatarse de la hora, decidieron que lo mejor sería terminar la velada.

―Ha sido una noche increíble.

―¿En verdad? Oye, espero que no te haya traído malos recuerdos.

―Bueno. Puede que de momento si, pero después…

―Te entiendo Elsa. Pero, como consejo. De amigo a amigo. Lo mejor es que lo dejes ir.

―¡Eso hice!- Exclamó un tanto exaltada la rubia. – No había pensado en él en al menos doscientos… -Estaba a punto de decir años, pero justo a tiempo recordó que eso la hubiera delatado.- doscientos días.

―Sí. Sé que cuesta. Me pasó. Pero piensa en esto: No hay nada mejor que amarse a uno mismo. Sal más, haz las cosas que te gusten. No te cierres al mundo.

―Yo no me cie…

―Vamos, ambos sabemos que es verdad.

―Bueno… Sí, es sólo que…

―Elsa. – dijo al tiempo que sostenía sus manos. – Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos. Para mi esta salida fue… Rayos, maravillosa. Por eso te lo digo una vez más: No te cierres al mundo.

La chica se quedó por un momento analizando las palabras que había pronunciado. Se aferró a las manos de éste, y finalmente dijo: ―Sí. Gracias Owen. Eso es lo que haré a partir de ahora.

Ambos se miraron un momento más. Realmente había sido una velada de ensueño para ella.

Mientras tanto. Lejos de ahí. En algún lugar del estado de Montana, se encontraba pensativo un chico de cabellera blanca, totalmente blanca. Justo como la nieve que rodeaba el lugar.

―Quién - se dijo a sí mismo. - ¿Quién habrá sido esa chica? Y por qué. Se me hace tan familiar…

Alzó la vista, para observar la resplandeciente luna que se cernía sobre él. Cerró los ojos y se tumbó sobre la nieve del lugar, dejando de lado, al menos por ese día, su deber como el guardián de los días nevados.

**NOTA: **

**Aclaración: La flor Copo de Nieve no tiene aroma, pero para fines de este fic yo le puse que sí.**

**Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer todos sus REVIEWS, los leo todos y de igual manera los aprecio. Y pido una enorme disculpa por no poner actualización! Es sólo que la inspiración estaba ahí, pero mi inspiración por editar videos fue más fuerte. Además de que he estado yendo a unos talleres para mejorar mi escritura.**

**Quiero aclarar unos aspectos de mi fic. Primeramente vuelvo a recalcar que no es un fic en donde habrá mucha interacción Jack/Elsa, sino que más bien se centra en las emociones y sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro… Esa es una de las razones por las cuales no he hecho que se encuentren… **

**Manejé a Cupido en el capítulo anterior como un señor elegante con esmoquin porque ciertamente no tenía idea de cómo vestirlo de manera adecuada… y entonces recordé que las personas en esmoquin se ven muy elegantes y BUM, así quedó.**

**-Respondiendo REVIEWS —**

**Escudodeplata: Me vas a odiar más adelante. Yo estoy segura… Por Olaf más que nada. Amm, mi versión de cupido, en verdad fue difícil adaptar una versión adecuada a la actualidad en la que vivimos… Y lo del sacerdote, hay tres orígenes de San Valentin, decidí la opción más dramática, que es la de San Valentín del siglo III. Al final fue un mártir. Sobre Jack Frost… Sí, es verdad, es Jackson, para ser sincera la mitología entorno a este personaje es muy variada, y eso hace mucho más difícil para mí poder escribir sin cometer uno o dos errores en el proceso.**

**AliceRomanovHolmesBorgia: Si, la idea de este fic es brindar un panorama oscuro del mundo actual. El amor hoy día está muy desvirtuado.**

**AutomatonGirl: Wow, gracias por el comentario, enserio me halaga estar en el top de escritores que usan de referencia sucesos históricos.**

**ZhiZu-2: Cómo pudiste leer, este capítulo no tuvo tintes románticos entre Owen y Elsa…. Bueno, si los hubo pero no tan significativos. Elsa tiene suerte de encontrarse chicos lindos ¬¬**

**Shasad Naoko. Así empecé yo con este crossover… xD**

**Y a todos los que lean el fic. Les agradezco, trataré de mejorar la redacción y darles una que otra sorpresa… No dudo que se sorprendan del giro que tomará la trama…**


	11. Capítulo 10: Mundo cruel

**Capítulo 10: Mundo cruel.**

El jueves pasó prácticamente de manera imperceptible para Elsa. El 14 de febrero había resultado ser un día mágico para ella. El tiempo no era frío, pero tampoco caluroso, puesto que aún se encontraban en pleno invierno, situación que seguía extrañándole.

—Parece que ese tal Jack Frost no está haciendo su trabajo como debe. **—**Comenzó a decirse a sí misma mientras bajaba a la recepción. Ese día el Sr. Green se encontraba de buen humor, para variar. Probablemente resultado del día anterior.

—Buenos días Sr. Green

—Buenos días Srita. Collins.

Sin decir nada más, salió del conjunto departamental, y se dispuso a salir. Eran más o menos las 12 del día del viernes 16 de febrero. Era justo la fecha en la que tendría una satisfactoria cena con el Sr. Rumsfeld.

Durante el día anterior, había pensado que llegar con las manos vacías no era una buena opción. Por ello, tras analizarlo un poco, decidió que lo mejor sería el comprar un postre con el cual pudiese cerrar con broche de oro tan especial ocasión.

Recorrió por un largo tiempo por las pastelerías de todo Nueva York, tratando de hallar el pastel perfecto: Uno que no tuviese un sabor específico. Si encontraría ese pastel, aún no lo sabía, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, por lo que continuó por un buen rato su búsqueda.

―Vaya que es difícil comprar un pastel.

Estaba a punto de desanimarse hasta que vió la hora en su reloj de mano: 3:30 p.m.

―¡Wow!, sí que es tarde. Y aún no tengo nada. ―Suspiró profundamente, y pensó en lo que debería hacer a continuación.

Fue entonces que, por alguna razón, pensó en alguien que tal vez pudiese ayudarla con su predicamento: ―¡Owen!, claro. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? El de seguro sabe de algún buen lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió de inmediato al metro. Era extraño, pero ella comenzaba perder el miedo hacia ciertas cosas, y el viajar en metro era una de ellas.

Al llegar a la librería en donde trabajaba Owen, se percató de que llegó justo en el momento idóneo, ya que su turno había terminado y estaba por irse.

―¡Owen! –saludó Elsa mientras se acercaba hacia dónde estaba él.

―El… ¡Elsa!-dijo el joven a tiempo en que éste se ruborizaba un poco. –Vaya sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí. Bueno, al menos no hoy.

―Je, je. Lo sé.

―Si… -dijo el joven apartando la vista.- Y bien, ¿qué te trae hasta acá?

―Oh, bueno verás, quisiera pedirte un favor.

―¿Un favor? Claro, dime que necesitas.

―Verás… No sé si pudieses – decía mientras apartaba un tanto la mirada de la de él. Eso estaba costando más de lo que pensó.- No sé si quieras acompañarme a comprar un pastel.

―¿Un pastel?-preguntó confuso el chico.

―Sí. Verás, hoy tengo una cena algo especial… ¡No es lo que piensas¡- dijo al ver una pequeña expresión de desánimo en Owen. – Hoy cenaré con el Sr. Rumsfeld. Me invitaron a cenar su esposa y él y bueno yo… Quiero llevarles algo especial.

―Oh, ya veo. –dijo Owen. – Claro que te acompaño. Y acá entre nos- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a la joven – aún si hubiese sido una cena "romántica", sabes que yo te hubiese ayudado de todas maneras. No olvides que yo quiero que seas feliz.

Eso último ruborizó a Elsa y le hizo pensar en lo amable que era en verdad Owen. Él en verdad era un buen chico.

Sin decir nada más, ambos se encaminaron en la búsqueda de una pastelería, no, más bien se encaminaban a una pastelería que Owen conocía muy bien.

―Puede que no sea muy conocida – decía – pero a mi consideración, es una de las mejores pastelerías de todo Manhattan.

―Si tú lo dices, no tengo por qué dudar de ti. – respondió.

Al llegar a la pastelería, Elsa se percató de lo que Owen quería decir. El local era muy sencillo y pequeño, a diferencia de las demás pastelerías que había visitado. Elsa dudó por un momento en si realmente ahí venderían buenos pasteles, o más bien, si ahí realmente encontraría un pastel de su agrado. Estaba a punto de comentar eso, cuando sin más, Owen entró al local. Sin nada más que hacer, Elsa decidió seguirlo.

Al entrar, no había mucha diferencia entre la imagen que proyectaba en el exterior. El lugar, definitivamente era pequeño. Habían unas pocas mesitas en su interior, no fue sino hasta ese momento en que ella se percató de que se trataba en realidad de una pequeña cafetería. El lugar estaba impregnado de un olor dulzón, de esos que te despiertan el apetito por consumir algo dulce.

―¡Oh! – exclamó una voz desde el aparador principal. - ¡Owen!, tiempo sin verte. – Al verla mejor, la joven rubia pudo ver que se trataba de una señora de aparentemente 50 años de edad. – Por un momento pensamos que habías cambiado de cafetería.

―No, no es eso. – respondió el joven apenado. – Lo que pasa es que he estado un poco ocupado con el trabajo, eso es todo.

Elsa miró a su alrededor, y pudo observar como desde el fondo, una joven se acercaba de manera veloz, a donde se encontraban Owen y ella.

―¡Owen! – exclamo la joven. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-decía mientras esbozaba una amplia y grata sonrisa.

Al verla con más detalle, Elsa hubiese jurado haber visto un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo que ya había visto antes, pero que por alguna extraña razón, no recordaba en ese momento.

―Oh, perdón Amanda, pero he estado algo ocupado… - respondió él de la manera más casual que pudo. La chica sólo lo observaba anonadada. Después de unos segundos que se le hicieron algo lentos, ella dirigió la mirada exclusivamente hacia Elsa. Ella podría haber jurado que me miraba con cierto recelo, cosa que le pareció un tanto intrigante.

―Y ella quién es. – dijo, dirigiéndose hacia Owen.

―Ella es… es Elsa. – respondió un tanto apenado.

―Ah, ya veo. – la chica le dio una mirada penetrante, y luego con la cabeza cabizbaja, dijo: ―Es tu… ¿Tu novia?

―¡¿Qué?! .- Exclamó él con la cara totalmente roja. – No, ella es… es… es una amiga solamente.

La joven de rizados cabellos se alegró al oír aquello, tanto que no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

―Ya veo. Es bueno saberlo. Digo… no es que… Sólo es bueno saberlo. – dijo sonriendo.

Owen le devolvió la sonrisa y después, miró de reojo a la rubia que iba a su lado: ―Elsa es una buena amiga, la cual se ha ganado mi cariño en poco tiempo.

No dijo más. Elsa le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y Amanda simplemente suspiro. Algo en su mirada de felicidad de instantes antes había desaparecido.

―En fin. Venimos a dar una vuelta por aquí. Ya saben. –Owen se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. ―Elsa busca un pastel algo especial, pidió mi ayuda y bueno, la he traído aquí.

―Buscando un pastel especial, ¿eh? – dijo la señora mientras le guiñaba un ojo al joven. Por otro lado, la chica que había salido del fondo del local, ahora se situaba a lado de la señora. Vio de reojo el guiño, y no hizo más que apartar la vista y centrarse en algunas notas que tenía en las manos. ―Pues haz venido en buena hora. Justo hace rato hemos terminado de decorar un pastel, ¿no es así Amanda?

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, y un poco nerviosa, contestó: ―¿Qué?... Oh, oh. Sí. Sí, recién terminamos de decorar un pastel de moka con crema. Si quieren se los muestro. – Dijo al tiempo que se adentraba al local, y haciendo una seña hacia Owen y Elsa, indicó que la siguieran. ―Este es el pastel más rico que vendemos mi mamá y yo. No lo hacemos muy seguido, pero… supongo que fue pura casualidad que vinieran justo hoy.

―Sí, supongo que es el destino. –dijo Owen, a lo que la joven respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Finalmente, llegaron a donde estaba el pastel. El decorado era sencillo, pero lindo. En cuanto Amanda abrió el refrigerador, un exquisito olor a moka inundó la pequeña habitación.

―¡Huele delicioso! ―exclamó Elsa.

―Sí. Huele muy bien. ¡Tu mamá y tú son las mejores!

Amanda se ruborizó un poco y luego encogió los hombros: ―No es nada. Entonces, se llevaran el pastel, ¿no es así?

―¡Por supuesto!, este pastel de seguro les gustará a los señores Rumsfeld.

―Bien, ya escuchaste a Elsa. Nos lo llevamos.

Amanda asintió, y pronto comenzó a alistar el pastel. Mientras, Elsa y Owen comenzaron a platicar.

―Así que irás a cenar con el señor Rumsfeld y su esposa.

―Así es ―contestó Elsa ―creí que te lo había comentado el día que salimos.

Amanda estaba centrada guardando el pastel sin embargo, al escuchar aquello, centró su atención disimuladamente a la plática que mantenían Owen y Elsa.

―No, no lo comentaste. Pero está bien, no soy celoso ―le lanzó un guiño a la rubia, lo cual la ruborizó un poco.―Y dime, ya que claramente hoy ya estás apartada… ¿tienes planes para el fin de semana? ―cuestionó el chico a la rubia.

Amanda les brindo una mirada que denotó en profunda tristeza. Elsa la pudo notar al desviar su mirada en dirección a ella por un momento. Le llamó la atención aquello, ¿acaso aquella chica…? No, o más bien, no podría estar segura. Owen era un chico amable. Se podría decir que era un chico de uno en un millón. Y… Elsa, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo realmente estaba interesada en él. Era una verdad que trataba de negar desde el miércoles. Él había admitido de manera… disimulada que ella le gustaba, sin embargo, no estaba segura al cien de ello. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, en su mente siempre aparecía el fantasma de Jack. ¿Realmente alguien podría marcarte tan profundo que aún si pasaran mil años serías incapaz de olvidarlo?

Elsa no quería creer en ello, pero comenzaba a hacerlo. Años sin pensar en Jack, y sin pensar en tener una relación estable con alguien y, ahora, como si el destino le hiciera una mala jugada ahí, frente a ella estaba él: Owen. El chico perfecto y, el chico al cual no podía ser capaz de amar por el fantasma de Jack.

Y ante todos los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente, estaba esta chica que acababa de conocer, quién aparentemente sentía algo por Owen.

―¿Planes dices? ―preguntó la rubia ―En realidad no. No tengo planes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―No, por nada. Sólo pensaba que quizá te gustaría salir conmigo.

Aquello último hizo que Amanda alzara la vista completamente desconcertada. Era como si hubiera escuchado una noticia terrible. Elsa pudo notarlo con tan sólo verla de reojo.

―Oh, es eso. Lo siento Owen. No tengo planes pero… ―Amanda seguía observándoles, sin que Owen se diera cuenta de ello en ningún momento ―no me apetece salir. Quizás otro día.

Owen hizo una expresión de decepción. Amanda por su parte suspiró aliviada. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión desalentada de Owen, hizo un gesto de notoria tristeza. Al alzar la vista, Owen notó la tristeza de la chica, por lo que le preguntó que le pasaba.

―Oh. No me pasa nada. En serio. Jeje. ―Owen le miró preocupado.

―Oye Amanda… lo siento.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó la chica confusa.

―Sí. Lo siento. He sido un pésimo amigo contigo. Tiene mucho que no te venía a ver… el trabajo sólo es una excusa absurd…

―No. No digas más. ―comenzó Amanda ―El que nos hayamos alejado tanto, es culpa mía también. Nada me cuesta ir de vez en cuando donde tú trabajas.

Owen miraba con atención a Amanda. Ella era una chica linda, con cabellera larga color azabache y unos ojos profundos color ámbar. Por un momento Elsa se preguntó exactamente el tipo de relación que tenía con ella. Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿celos, quizá?, o era algo más.

―Amanda. ¿Qué te parece si salimos un día de estos? ―los ojos de la chica en cuestión adquirieron un brillo especial. Elsa, por su parte, sintió un pinchazo extraño en su interior. ¿Le molestaba que Owen saliera con esa chica?

―¿De verdad?, ¡me parece genial! ―contestó animada.

―Sí. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Elsa, ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros?

El brillo en los ojos de Amanda perdieron brillo al ver como Owen volteaba a ver a la chica rubia, esperando la respuesta por parte de ella.

―Oh… no sé. Yo no creo que…

―¡Vamos!, será divertido. Necesitas salir con una chica también, ¿no crees? ¿O es que vas a platicar conmigo cosas de chicas? ―intentó bromear Owen, sin embargo, tal vez era idea de Elsa, pero sentía como si el ambiente se hubiera puesto pesado.

―No sé. Lo voy a pensar.

―Ya está. ¿No te parece genial la idea, Amanda?

La chica suspiró. Elsa por un momento pensó que… ¿lloraría?, puesto que sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. Sin embargo, Amanda alzó la vista y sonrió.

―Claro. Suena divertido.

Owen le dedicó una sonrisa, a la cual respondió de igual manera Amanda.

Luego de que Amanda envolviera el pastel, Elsa lo iba a pagar en la caja con la señora pero Owen la detuvo.

―Oh no. Yo invito. ―dijo, mientras sacaba de su billetera unos cuantos billetes. Amanda, quién estaba de vuelta al frente del aparador a lado de su madre, observaba como él sacaba unos cuantos billetes. Le dirigió una última mirada a Elsa, la cual iba cargada de tristeza. Elsa no pudo evitar sentirse mal y volteó su rostro en otra dirección.

Se despidieron de la señora y Amanda. Ya afuera, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse atrás de los edificios. Lo del pastel había tomado más tiempo de lo que había pensado.

―Owen. No sé cómo agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado en esto.

―Oh, no es nada. Haría lo que fuera por un amigo.

Elsa le sonrió y finalmente se despidió de él. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta notó como una mano se aferraba a su brazo derecho. Al darse la vuelta, se percató de que unos ojos marrones le miraban profundamente. Era Owen.

Por un momento, la chica se cuestionó el por qué el joven se había aferrado a ella de esa manera. Estaba por cuestionarle aquello cuando de pronto, él comenzó a hablar: ―Lo siento Elsa. Es sólo que hay algo que debo decirte antes de que te vayas.

La rubia le miró confusa y el ver directamente a los ojos del chico que tenía frente no le ayudo en nada, al contrario. Ahora, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía nerviosa. Notó que su corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido.

―¿Q… qué es?

El joven bajo la mirada. Aparentemente aquello que iba a decir, fuese lo que fuera le estaba costando realmente. Tomó aire, posó su mirada en la rubia y sostuvo su mirada por un tiempo que a Elsa se le hizo eterno. Él, por su parte, se veía sereno y firme.

―Elsa. Yo… sólo quiero que sepas…que te quiero. ―Al escuchar aquella afirmación por parte de su amigo, Elsa abrió ampliamente sus ojos. No esperaba que se le "declarara" de tal manera… y menos en ese preciso instante.

El joven al ver que no había ninguna reacción por parte de Elsa, se limitó a apartar su mano de ella. Dejó escapar un poco de aire de entre sus labios.

―Perdón, es sólo que…me vi en la necesidad de hacerte saber lo que en verdad siento por ti. Te quiero. ―Elsa no lograba salir de la conmoción. ―Es absurdo. De repente sentí la necesidad de hacerte saber esto… pero quiero que sepas algo más. ―ella parpadeó un par de veces después de aquello último.

―Owen… yo…

―No digas más. Sé que para ti siempre seré tu amigo y, eso está bien para mí. En serio. ―el joven le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven. Por alguna razón, eso logró hacerla sonrojar levemente. ―bueno, creo que te estoy distrayendo. ―él dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, sin embargo, después de dos pasos volvió su mirada en dirección a la rubia. ―Lo olvidaba. No olvides que tenemos una salida de amigos pendiente con Amanda. No lo olvides ―le guiño y acto seguido, comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

Una punzada fue lo que la joven sintió al ver como Owen comenzaba a alejarse cada vez más de ella. Quería ir tras de él. Explicarle porque reaccionó de tal forma, pero no pudo. Por alguna razón, la idea de que esa probablemente sería la última vez que lo vería, inundó mente y eso realmente le entristecía. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, "_No Elsa, ¿qué cosas estás pensando_?".

Vio su reloj y pudo notar que eran las 5.15 de la tarde.

―Bien ―pensó ―aún tengo tiempo de volver a mi casa y arreglarme.

Y acto seguido agarró rumbo hacia su casa sin apartar de su mente a Owen. No tenía una resolución clara de lo que realmente sentía por el chico y eso sin duda, le atormentaba.

No tardó en llegar, ya que el estar en su casa miró la hora y vio que aún eran las 5.50. Inmediatamente llegando, colocó el pastel en un pequeño mini-bar que usaba como refrigerador. Se metió a bañar y al salir comenzó a arreglarse con un atuendo sencillo: unos jeans, un suéter color azul y unas botas que hacían juego con su look y, por supuesto, la bufanda que le había regalado el Sr. Greg.

Al salir, un mal presentimiento la invadió. Algo no iba bien. No, eso era seguro pero… la cuestión era, ¿qué podría estar provocando tan mal presentimiento?

Eran las 7 en punto cuando se encontraba a tan sólo un par de cuadras del departamento del matrimonio Rumsfeld.

De pronto, tres personas pasaron corriendo rápidamente, como almas que lleva el diablo. Tanto así que faltó poco para que le tiraran el pastel que tanto le había costado conseguir y el cual tan amablemente le había pagado Owen.

―¡Oigan ustedes!- exclamó al tiempo al que volteaba a ver a aquel perturbador de la paz.- ¡Miren bien por donde van!

Pero fue inútil, para cuando ella se había volteado, los sujetos habían desaparecido, justo de la misma forma en la que habían hecho acto de presencia.

―Que groseras son algunas personas. –dijo volteándose, sin prestarle más atención al asunto.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y de pronto, sintió algo. Una presión en su pecho. De nuevo, un extraño sentimiento le decía que algo andaba mal. Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que había gente con miradas de preocupación, y de miedo.

"_La humanidad está destinada a destruirse a sí misma_", esas palabras, dichas hace años atrás por el Gran Trol, sonaban por alguna extraña razón una y otra vez en la cabeza de Elsa.

―Q… ¿Qué pa… paso? – preguntó con temor la rubia a una de las personas que se encontraban reunidas alrededor de la Casa de Cambio del señor Rumsfeld.

―¿Qué no es obvio? Al parecer unos rufianes asaltaron el negocio y parece que mataron al anciano.

―C… ¿Cómo? – dijo Elsa sorprendida. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

―Deberías de dejar de sonar tan ajeno al dolor humano, hijo. – habló una voz detrás, era una señora de edad avanzada que se abría paso entre la multitud. – Después de todo estamos hablando del buen señor Rumsfeld.

―Tsk. Me da igual. –el muchacho notoriamente molesto se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

―Tendrás que perdonar a mi nieto. Desde que su padre abandonó a mi hija, no ha estado nada bien. –dijo a modo de disculpa la anciana que se hallaba a su lado. Pero Elsa no escuchó ni una sola palabra.

Su mundo se paralizó por completo. Sentía como su cuerpo se movía por pura inercia. Cada paso que daba era más pesado que el anterior. Como pudo, se abrió paso entre la multitud. Conforme se acercaba, un sentimiento opresivo invadía su ser.

Al llegar al frente de la multitud, lo vió con claridad. No podía ser, pero sin embargo, así era. El Sr. Greg yacía tirado sobre el pavimento. Sin seguir creyendo en esa cruel realidad, Elsa observó desesperada entre la multitud. ¿Por qué nadie se movía? ¿Por qué nadie lo ayudaba?

Sus preguntas tendrían una respuesta rápida al llegar una patrulla de policía al lugar, quienes pronto comenzaron a acordonar la zona. Uno de los policías, se acercó al Sr. Rumsfeld, suponiendo, quizá, que era posible que éste se encontrase aún con signos vitales. Su compañero le dio una rápida mirada, a la cual el oficial respondió con una leve sacudida de cabeza, confirmando así el mayor temor de Elsa.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que sucediese aquello otro que ella temía ver. Abriéndose rápidamente paso entre la muchedumbre, una anciana, de más, menos la edad del Sr. Greg, se acercó.

Se encontraba a unos pocos metros de Elsa, quien la observaba con atención. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro de la anciana al tiempo que dejaba escapar unos notorios sollozos.

―No… No… ¡¿Por qué?!... ¿por qué Greg?... ¿por qué? ―comenzó a gritar de forma desconsolada la anciana al ver la escena frente a ella. Un grupo de personas se acercó a ella, tratando de alejarla de aquel sitio ―¡NO!, no me pienso ir a ningún sitio. ¡Déjenme pasar! ―le gritaba a los policías que se limitaban a observar con cierto desapego a la señora. Quizá estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de conductas por parte de las personas que perdían a alguien de esa manera. Tanto que ya se habían insensibilizado.

Elsa no se movía. Sus manos dejaron de responderle. Sintió como el pastel, que tantos problemas le había causado en la mañana comenzó a resbalarse de entre sus manos hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo, esparciendo todo su contenido en la calle.

Las personas a lado de ella le dirigieron unas palabras de molestia a ella, sin embargo, fue incapaz de escuchar nada. No escuchaba nada a su alrededor. Su tiempo se había detenido una vez más.

Unas escenas comenzaron a inundar su mente.

Nieve. Nieve por doquier. Se ve a sí misma de nueva cuenta a lado de los troles. La nieve cae lenta y silenciosa por todo el lugar. Hay sangre. Sangre comienza a brotar de su rostro. ¿Qué es lo que había provocado que sangre comenzara a resbalar por su rostro? Alzó la mirada y lo vio. Ojos llenos de odio y rabia. Un arma que jamás había visto antes apuntaba en dirección a ella y… un sonido extraño. ¿Qué era…? ¿Eran aves? Dio un vistazo al cielo y lo último que vio eran unos objetos misteriosos cayendo…

―¡No! ―gritó Elsa, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Un dolor comenzó a invadirla por completo. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a alejarse de ella. La señora con la que había cruzado palabra instantes antes fue la única que acudió en su ayuda.

―Tranquila. Tranquila. ―le repetía una y otra vez. Pero nada podía calmarla. Nada.

Elsa comenzó a escuchar voces a su alrededor. Voces que se fusionaban entre sí. De entre esas voces comenzó a distinguir frases, y luego conversaciones enteras mezcladas entre murmullos.

―Pobre señor Rumsfeld. Escuche por ahí que estaba a punto de vender su negocio…

―Ese pobre anciano no se merecía tal final…

―Pobre señora Rumsfeld… perder a su marido de esa manera…

―¿Escuchaste el rumor? Tal parece que los que hicieron esto fueron esos maleantes que suelen reunirse en las afueras de la ciudad. Mi vecino me dijo que vio a varios de esos tipos rondando por el barrio…

Al distinguir aquello último, una determinación surgió en ella. Dejo de sollozar y comenzó a tranquilizarse aparentemente. La señora que se encontraba a lado de ella se sorprendió del cambio tan brusco de actitud que mostró la joven.

―Oiga joven. ¿Está bie…?

La señora no pudo terminar de completar su pregunta, ya que Elsa comenzó a alejarse como si nada de su lado, dejándole muy sorprendida debido al comportamiento tan extraño que estaba mostrando. Camino lentamente, acercándose al lugar dónde había escuchado la conversación.

―Disculpe. No pude evitar escucharlo pero, ¿de qué maleantes habla?

El señor al que se dirigió, estaba hablando con una señora quién parecía ser su esposa. Dejo de hablar y al dirigir su vista hacia la chica, vio algo en su mirada que le hizo estremecer. No estaba seguro si decirle algo al respecto de lo que le había preguntado, por lo que para zafarse de ello, se limitó a responder: ―Sabe usted, jovencita. Que es de mala educación el escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

La mirada de Elsa lucía tranquila. Sin embargo producía una sensación extraña. De alguna manera te recordaba al mar. Un mar en calma aparente pero con corrientes peligrosas en su interior. El señor al verla se estremeció tanto que sintió como se le comenzaban a poner los pelos de punta.

―Oh. Es verdad, que maleducada soy. Disculpe. ―respondió Elsa, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

El señor y su esposa al verle hacer ese acto se sorprendieron mucho. La joven estaba actuando de manera extraña.

―Me llamo Elsa. Soy una amiga del señor que atendía la casa de cambio…

―Ya veo. ―respondió el señor ―lamento lo que…

―Por ello le pregunto de nuevo. ¿A qué se refiere con que es probable que los que hicieron esto son unos maleantes que se reúnen a las afueras de la ciudad?

El señor le miro sorprendido. Había algo malo en la chica. Y era verdad. Algo en ella no estaba bien. De hecho, sentía como si estuviera dentro de un mal sueño.

―No creo que sea bueno especular las cosas. Sólo hice un comentario y…

―¿Me puede decir en dónde se reúnen? ―preguntó Elsa sin apartar la vista del señor.

―Joven, no creo que…

―¿Lo sabe o no? ―su voz sonaba golpeada. La señora que se encontraba a lado de él, comenzó a sentir mucho frío. Al bajar la mirada, se percató de cómo la acera de la calle comenzaba a llenarse de escarcha, de una escarcha proveniente de la joven que estaba frente a ellos.

―Lo siento, pero no creo que sea buena…

―Así es. ―interrumpió la señora―parece ser que los que le hicieron esto al señor Rumsfeld fueron unos vándalos que suelen reunirse en las afueras del norte de la ciudad. Nadie va ahí por lo mismo. Es un barrio muy peligroso.

―Ya veo. Gracias. ―La rubia hizo una reverencia nuevamente y comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar.

Pasó muy cerca de la anciana que trató de ayudarle instantes antes sin siquiera voltear a verla. También pasó junto a la desconsolada señora Rumsfeld, quién no paraba de llorar de forma desconsolada.

Volteo a verla y ella alzó por un momento la mirada justo en dirección a la joven rubia. Fue un instante breve, probablemente no duró ni un segundo, y aun así, fue suficiente. La señora Rumsfeld vio algo en aquella chica. La conocía. Sí, sin duda se trataba de la chica tan dulce y amable de quién tanto le hablaba su marido y a quién incluso llegó a conocer una vez en persona… ahí estaba. Frente a frente. Sus ojos se encontraron y lo único que ella pudo ver fue… frío. Una mirada fría y sin sentimientos.

Aquello le estremeció por completo. Cerró y frotó sus ojos por unos segundos. Debía de haber visto mal. Sí. Esa mirada tan fría y carente de emoción alguna no podía provenir de ella. Al menos no de Elsa.

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, la señora Rumsfeld pudo ver a Elsa alejándose lentamente del lugar. Trató de seguirla con la mirada, pero más y más gente se arremolinaba en el lugar, lo cual impidió seguir viéndola.

―Esa chica… no puede ser ella, ¿cierto?

En las afueras de la ciudad soplaba un viento frío, como anunciando un mal presagio.

―Brrrr. Sí que está empezando a hacer frío. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a este clima cálido ―dijo un joven, de aparentemente 24 años de edad. Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros, color completamente negro.

―Deja de quejarte. ― respondió otro joven, que aparentaba ser de la misma edad. Su cabello era color rubio y sus ojos de un extraño color gris. ―Y, ¿calor dices?

―Sí, dije calor. Considerando que suele nevar justo por estos días.

―Bueno, en eso te doy la razón. Pero calor, calor no ha hecho. Espera a que llegue la primavera.

―Pueden callarse los dos. ―dijo una voz gruesa y aparentemente molesta. Los dos jóvenes se estremecieron al oírla.

Un hombre corpulento, notoriamente molesto volteó a verlos. En su cara se dibujaba una cicatriz, producto de una vieja riña años atrás. Llevaba puesta una gorra que impedía notar su calvicie.

―Maldición. Son en verdad molestos. Le diré al jefe que me cambie de bando.

―Vamos Gaye. Anímate un poco. Además, seguro al jefe le va a gustar el botín que Ilan consiguió. ―dijo el joven cabello negro.

―Sí Dave, como si un botín de mil dólares ayude mucho.

―Mil dólares y esto ―el joven de cabellera rubia sacó algo de su chaqueta que ni Dave ni Gaye pudieron distinguir. Ante la mirada expectante de los dos, el joven abrió su puño lentamente. Iluminados bajo la luz de la luna, un resplandor amarillo los hizo retroceder.

―¡Mierda!, no me digas que es…

―Así es Gaye. Es oro.

―¡Vaya! Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Quién diría que ese viejo tendría oro en su local. ―comentó Dave.

―No me sorprende demasiado. Después de todo era una casa de cambio, ¿no? ―resolvió a decir Gaye. Y era verdad, no era algo que sorprendiera realmente.

―Pobre viejo. Me da algo de lástima.

―Vamos Dave, no salgas con mariconadas como esas. Además el dinero valió la pena. Ya sabes el dicho: el muerto al pozo y el vivo ―Ilan levantó unas cuantas piezas de oro, mostrándolas directamente al rostro de Dave ―al gozo.

―Ja, ja, ja. Así es Dave. Deja de ser tan hipócrita.

―Bueno ―el joven se encogió de hombros ―supongo que es verdad.

Caminaron por un rato más hasta dar con un almacén, el cual lucía abandonado. Entre Gaye y Dave empujaron la oxidada puerta y acto seguido, los tres entraron.

Dentro, el lugar tenía sillones viejos. Sonaba música y apestaba por completo a alcohol. En el centro, había un sillón que se distinguía del resto, ya que estaba en una especie de tarima y en él, había alguien sentado. Se trataba de un hombre realmente fornido, mucho más corpulento que Gaye. Su cabello era castaño y lo tenía tan largo que daba hasta la espalda. Llevaba una camisa negra y amarrada un paliacate rojo en uno de sus hombros.

―Vaya, vaya. Miren quién se deja ver al fin.

―Lo siento jefe. Nos tomó algo de tiempo el conseguir algo que valiera en verdad la pena ―se disculpó Gaye al ver la mirada inquisidora de su jefe.

―Más les vale que sea así, o… ―comenzó a acariciar algo por el costado de su pantalón. Era una pistola.

La mirada de los presentes, que rondaban cerca de 50 personas, se posó en los tres. Tanto Ilan como Gaye y Dave tragaron saliva claramente angustiados.

Ilan puso un paso al frente.

―Conseguimos un botín de mil dólares. ―comenzó a decir. El jefe le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria. ―Y esto ―dijo mientras mostraba las piezas de oro que llevaba entre sus manos.

―Vaya, veo que no son tan inútiles después de todo.

Hubo risas al escuchar aquel comentario. Gaye chistó molesto por el comentario, mientras que Dave se limitaba a mirar angustiado a su alrededor. Es en ese momento que se cuestionó el por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Eso que en cualquier momento podría valerle la vida. Y es que la verdad, Dave no era para nada un tipo rudo. La única razón por la que había decidido dedicarse al robo de lo ajeno era por su hermana menor. No tenía dinero para su tratamiento médico y bueno… el robar no era la mejor opción, pero sí la más rápida. Al menos para él.

―Muy buen trabajo chicos. Y díganme, ¿mataron a ese anciano? ¿O sólo se limitaron a robarle?

―¿Con quiénes cree que habla señor? ―respondió rápidamente Ilan, lo cual complació a su jefe. Por su parte, Dave apartó la mirada hacia otro lugar.

―Veo que te molestó eso, ¿no es así, Dave?

El joven mencionado alzó la vista dejando ver una especie de terror en su mirada. ¿Lo habrían notado acaso?

―N… no. Para nada. Ese viejo tuvo que se merecía.

El jefe lo miró sin parpadear. Luego, se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a caminar en dirección del chico. Éste, al ver a su jefe acercándose, sintió como su cuerpo se convertía en gelatina.

Antes de quedar frente a frente, un ruido fuerte se escuchó en la entrada. Todos voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, menos Dave, quién tenía la mirada fija en el hombre fuerte y peligroso que tenía de frente.

―¡Pero que mierda! ―exclamó alguien.

―Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma ―dijo otro.

Una serie de murmullos invadió súbitamente el lugar. Dave se cuestionó de qué podría tratarse. ¿Qué podría estar pasando justo detrás de él que generara tanto impacto? Antes de voltear a ver y así, el responderse a sí mismo aquella duda, percibió una mirada combinada entre cinismo y diversión en su jefe. Una mirada que lo único que le provocó fue terror.

―Hablando de molestias… miren qué tenemos acá.

Dave no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Se frotó los ojos una y otra vez, tanto que incluso llegó a dolerle y, sin embargo, el resultado era el mismo. Ahí, frente a la mirada incauta de todo el grupo de vándalos que se encontraban reunidos en aquel almacén, estaba una figura femenina.

Su cabello rubio estaba amarrado con una trenza francesa. Su mirada lucía perdida, sin luz y pese a ello, no dejaba de lucir realmente hermosa. Una belleza aterradora, al menos ante los ojos de Dave.

―Ustedes… ―comenzó a decir la rubia ―ustedes… ¿mataron al señor Greg?

Silencio. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar. Un silencio que se vio interrumpido por una risa cínica que retumbó por el lugar. Aquel hombre corpulento que instantes atrás estaba frente a Dave, lo empujó con violencia haciéndolo caer y raspándose toda su cara en el proceso.

Sangre comenzó a brotarle de su frente. Pese al dolor que eso le produjo, Dave alzó su rostro ensangrentado mientras contemplaba con asombro y miedo la escena.

El corpulento y violento hombre se posó frente a la misteriosa rubia. La miró detenidamente por unos segundos. Después, con su mano derecha le agarró el mentón bruscamente a la joven. La joven seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna. Se limitaba a observar. Observaba todo con aparente calma.

―¿Y quién quiere saber si matamos o no, a un patético anciano?

―… yo. Quiero saber si ustedes fueron los que mataron al señor Greg.

El hombre volvió a reir. Esta vez con malicia en su risa.

―Oye. Eres realmente hermosa. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo?

La joven seguía con la mirada serena, y se limitó a volver a preguntar: ―¿Fueron ustedes? ¿Sí, o no?

―Estoy comenzando a aburrirme de lo mismo…

―¿Sí, o no?

En un arrebato de ira, el hombre tomó por el cuello a la mujer y la arrojó con violencia. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, la joven comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, hasta ponerse totalmente en pie.

―¿Lo hicieron…? ¿Sí, o…?―y un puñetazo interrumpió sus palabras. Todos se limitaban a observar la escena impotentes de hacer nada. Vieran mal o no la violencia, incluso ellos tenían sus límites. Se trataba tan sólo de una joven. Y no cualquier joven. Una realmente hermosa.

Dave, en un momento dado se levantó de golpe y se acercó a aquel hombre que había golpeado a la rubia. Quería detenerlo. Antes de lograr poner siquiera un dedo en aquel despreciable hombre, una mano lo jaló, empujándolo de nuevo al suelo.

―No te metas. No lo hagas, a menos que pienses en morir hoy. ―era Gaye. Lo había detenido. Aquel acto lo molestó. No podía creer que en verdad iban a dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera sólo por ser el jefe. Había un límite abismal entre un anciano, quién podía morir de un día a otro, y una joven indefensa.

―¡No podemos dejar que haga esto! ¡Por el amor a Dios, es sólo una chica!

―¡Que te calles dije! ―un puñetazo dejó inconsciente a Dave. ―Lo siento chico, pero no sabes de lo que este tipo es capaz de hacer.

La joven rubia se encontraba jadeando. Trataba de recuperar la compostura, ponerse en pie. Un golpe fuerte en el estómago llegó sin avisar e hizo que perdiera de nuevo el equilibrio.

Todos miraban con sorpresa la determinación de aquella chica. Por más que su jefe la golpeaba, ella trataba de recuperar la compostura.

―Lo hicieron… Sí o…

Unas manos rodearon su cuello y comenzaron a alzarla. La joven estaba empezando a ver borroso. Su respiración de volvió entrecortada. La estaba asfixiando.

―Ese viejo ―comenzó a decir el tipo de cabello castaño mientras observaba con odio a la joven ―ese bastardo, mejor dicho. Por culpa de ese hijo de perra estuve encerrado en la cárcel un buen tiempo. Se merecía la muerte y más.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella declaración. Sobre todo Gaye e Ilan. Es verdad que su jefe les había pedido específicamente robarle a ese señor. Y era verdad también que les había pedido exclusivamente el asesinarlo, pero… no esperaban que se tratara de un "ajuste de cuentas".

―Lo mande a matar. ¿Y? ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Como pudo, la joven alzó su mano derecha y la aferró al antebrazo del sujeto. Murmuraba unas palabras inentendibles.

―¿Qué estás di…?

Entonces, comenzó a sentir algo extraño. Frío. Comenzó a sentir un frío intenso subiendo por su brazo. Rápidamente soltó a la rubia. Ésta, por su parte, cayó parada.

―Tú… ―murmuraba ―¡eres el que no merece vivir!

Una ventisca de nieve comenzó a producirse en el lugar. La joven, quién hasta hace unos momentos mantenía una mirada serena y hasta cierto punto fría, ahora tenía una mirada llena de rencor.

El hombre corpulento miraba con horror la escena. Su brazo ahora se encontraba completamente congelado. La rubia lo miró, y se acercó a él con lágrimas brotando de forma constante de sus ojos.

Un rayo de luz azulada salió de las manos de la chica. Fue todo lo último que vio antes de quedar congelado.

Las demás personas salieron huyendo del lugar como pudieron. Sin embargo, antes de que lograran escapar, la joven les cerró el paso creando un muro de hielo que rodeo el lugar.

Todos miraban aterrados a la joven.

―Este mundo…

Un rayo de luz salió de ella y les pegó a todos directo en el pecho. Con horror, los hombres presentes veían como lentamente sus cabellos se tornaban completamente blancos y como sus brazos comenzaban a congelarse.

Gritaban aterrados mientras la chica se limitaba a observarles con una mirada realmente fría.

Gaye observó con atención a esa chica. Era realmente… hermosa. Es lo último que pensó antes de congelarse totalmente.

Ilan por su parte, no dejó de llorar aterrado hasta al final quedó congelado completamente, dejando plasmado en el hielo una expresión de terror.

Nieve. Al abrir los ojos, Dave notó nieve a su alrededor. Todo aquello, la cuestión del robo y del asesinato… ¿habría sido un mal sueño?

De pronto, un mal presentimiento lo invadió por completo. No estaba solo. No. La luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar. Al alzar la mirada, pudo ver el cielo completamente negro. Unas nubes comenzaban a tapar a la luna.

―Espera un momento… ¿no estaba adentro de…?

Una presencia lo hizo voltear. Ahí estaba. La rubia que instantes antes había tratado de defender. Le miraba. Sí. Había algo raro en ella. Era como si no hubiera humanidad en su mirada. Le produjo un escalofrío. Se paró rápidamente de donde estaba y corrió sólo para chocar con algo.

―¡Que demo…!

Se sorprendió al ver una estatua de hielo. La miro con atención y vio algo familiar en la figura… era…

―¿Ga… ye?

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al dar un vistazo al lugar. Había estatuas de hielo por doquier. Se pellizcó. Esto no podía ser real, ¿no? Es decir todos eran…

―Estatuas. ¿No se ven mejor así?

Dave temblaba. No fue capaz de voltear a ver a la rubia.

Su mirada no transmitía ningún sentimiento. Alzó su mano y unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en ella.

―El frío…

Dave corrió y al ver que todo estaba rodeado por unos muros de hielo, volteo con horror a ver a la chica que se acercaba lentamente a él.

―No me molesta en absoluto.

Y así, la joven lanzó un rayo hacia Dave. El último pensamiento del joven se centró en una chica de cabello castaño, postrada en la cama de un hospital.

―Perdóname… Amy.

La rubia contempló su creación. El rostro congelado de Dave no lucía como los demás. No, el de él lucía… sereno. Aceptando su destino. Elsa pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla derecha congelada del chico. Soltó una risa seca.

El mundo se estaba pudriendo, lo sabía desde hace mucho. El momento había llegado. Ya era hora de que ella hiciera algo al respecto.

* * *

**Y Bueno… Ódienme por esto, pero desde que inicio el fic estuve esperando este momento crucial en la trama. A partir de aquí, todo tomará un giro muy, muy oscuro. Seguro muchos no se esperaban que giro tomaría la trama. Que por cierto, el próximo capítulo se centrará en Jack.**

**Elsa mala? Oh no. No es así. Supongo que doy a entender que la muerte de Greg (u_u) rompió algo en ella (o debería decir: se terminó de romper). **

**Nota: Ammm, no el señor Rumsfeld no estaba dentro de negocios turbios (lo comento por si di a entender eso). Lo que pasa es que el tipo este (el malo que nunca menciono nombre) digamos que intentó robar el local con anterioridad... en ese tiempo no era líder de una banda criminal y bueno... por eso lo encarcelaron. Sólo aclaro.**

**Respondiendo REVIEWS. Tal vez los últimos que reciba XD**

**Ambar51chick. Me alegra que te haya gustado.**  
**escudodeplata. Por esto y más pienso que me terminarás odiando... Soy mala :(**  
**ZhiZu-2. Lloremos por lo mala que soy =(**  
**Ariel. Ya mero, ya mero =(**  
**Nastinka. Well... el próximo capítulo habrá Jelsa... más o menos :C**  
**Monekyta. En estos momentos todos pueden estar con cara de... WTF! pero tengo una buena razón para hacer esto que hice! **  
**Fernanda. Gracias por tu comentario! Me animó a seguir con la historia... bueno, a darme el empujón para terminar el capítulo.**

**Gracias por el apoyo. Espero sus mensajes de odio jajaja... :(**

**...**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: El recuerdo perdido de una cálida noche de verano.**

El castillo que se encontraba frente a él era enorme, tanto que lo había divisado desde varios kilómetros atrás. Las luces que rodeaban el castillo, eran radiantes y le otorgaban un cierto toque de magia al lugar. Aquella escena parecía salida de un cuento de hadas.

−¿_Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_ –se decía a sí mismo el chico, mientras caminaba poco a poco. Se acercaba cada vez más y más al imponente castillo, impulsado por una fuerza misteriosa.

Él joven, de cabello castaño y ojos de un profundo color café/ámbar, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente con cada paso que daba. No recordaba que hacía ahí, ni tampoco el cómo había llegado a ese punto, sin embargo, tenía clara una cosa: debía llegar a como dé lugar al castillo. Había alguien ahí. Alguien esperándole. Pero, ¿quién?

Había gente a su alrededor vestida de forma elegante y con una peculiaridad en especial: todos llevaban antifaces. Era un bailable, o al menos eso es lo que parecía.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, más gente acudía al tan solicitado lugar. La mayoría de las personas iban en parejas. Trataba de ignorar a la mayoría de las personas, puesto que estaba centrado con una sola idea. La idea de ver a "esa" persona, aunque no supiera exactamente a quién.

−¿_Por qué me siento tan… nervioso?_ –se cuestionaba el chico mientras sentía como el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho debido a un palpitar rápido y constante. −¿_Qué es este lugar? y… ¿por qué estoy vestido así?_ –había llegado justo enfrente de una gran fuente en donde pudo ver claramente su reflejo. Su rostro joven, con ciertos rasgos que hacían resaltar sus ojos a pesar de llevar puesta un antifaz. Le llamó la atención el traje que llevaba puesto. Era elegante, sí, de eso no cabía duda. Color azul profundo que casi parecía color negro con unas botas que le hacían juego. −_¿este… este soy yo?_

Apreció su reflejo en el agua durante bastante rato. Esa cara, esos ojos… todo le parecía tan… ajeno a él. Sentía que conocía al chico que estaba viendo frente a él, pero al mismo tiempo no lo reconocía. Fue entonces que una desesperación comenzó a invadirlo. Se dio cuenta de algo importante, algo que debió notar desde el preciso instante en el que fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. El chico no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su nombre.

Preso de una gran inquietud, él trató de huir de aquel misterioso, y a la vez nostálgico lugar. Sabía de antemano que _nunca_ había estado allí, pero no podía evitar el sentir que era justamente ahí donde debía estar.

La fuente se encontraba en medio del gran salón. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar sin siquiera notarlo? No sabía. Todo era tan extraño. Parecía ser un… _sueño_.

Comenzaba a irse de aquel lugar. Alejarse. Fue entonces que, entre la multitud, notó la presencia de alguien. Una chica.

Estaba de espaldas, pero aun así pudo notar que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul claro. Casi tan claro como el cielo durante la primavera. Tenía una cabellera rubia que caía elegantemente por detrás, la cual estaba amarrada en una trenza francesa que quedaba acorde con el vestuario que llevaba puesto.

En ese instante lo supo. Era _ella_ la persona a la que estaba esperando ver en ese lugar. Y casi como si ella sintiera lo mismo, volteo justo hacia donde estaba él.

El chico esperaba que el misterio sobre _quién_ se suponía que estaba deseando ver en aquel bailable, se revelaría en ese instante. Pero no ocurrió así, ya que la chica llevaba un antifaz que le cubría gran parte de su rostro. Sin embargo, había algo que resaltaba notablemente en ella: sus ojos, los cuales parecían dos perlas resplandecientes en medio de una noche profunda.

Al instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por la mejilla de la hermosa chica.

Él se acercó poco a poco a ella, como si estuviera dudando. Y de pronto, sin más, todo rastro de duda desapareció de él. Corrió hacia donde estaba ella sin parpadear una sola vez, como si temiera que al hacerlo ella se fuera a desvanecer. Al llegar frente a ella, la abrazó hundiendo su rostro en ella, aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba de su cabello. Sintiendo cada instante como si fuera el último.

Era un abrazo desesperado, que daba la idea de que habían pasado milenios enteros para tal encuentro. Y, al parecer, ella parecía tener la misma sensación. Se aferraba a él temiendo a que, si dejaba de hacerlo, él se volviera a ir y esta vez para siempre. El tiempo se había detenido para ambos.

−Si viniste. –dijo la chica al fin, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

−Lo prometí. ¿No es verdad? Te hice una promesa y yo siempre cumplo lo que digo.

Las palabras brotaban de sus labios de forma natural. Sin una pisca de duda en ella y, aun así, no sabía lo que en verdad significaban. Era como si él fuera ajeno a su propio cuerpo. Como si fuera un simple espectador y nada más.

−Es cierto. Lo prometiste. Pero… ¿tenías que tardar tanto?

−¡Oye! Tuve que caminar prácticamente desde otro pueblo hasta acá. No vivo tan cerca, ¿sabes?

−Yo tampoco vivo tan cerca del lugar donde siempre nos vemos y aun así yo…

−Tampoco vivo cerca de ahí, y lo sabes. ¿En serio tenemos que discutir sobre esto ahora?

La chica se había alejado un poco de él, y ahora le miraba fijamente. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. Pareciera como si ella fuera capaz de llorar todo un mar entero, ya que sus lágrimas parecían no tener fin.

−Escucha –comenzó él –Perdón por llegar tarde. Pero, se me presentaron algunas dificultades.

La chica seguía sin decir nada. Era como si de pronto hubiese perdido la capacidad de hablar. Sólo se limitaba a mirar al chico, como si estuviera esperando algo.

−Está bien… Perdón por tardar tan…

Y antes de que el chico pudiera terminar de hablar, la joven rubia se lanzó a sus brazos de nueva cuenta.

−No sabes… por cuanto tiempo te espere. –decía la joven, dejando entrever una gran carga de tristeza en su voz.

El joven se encontraba aturdido. No esperaba esa reacción por su parte, por lo que reaccionó colocando una mano encima de ella y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello al tiempo que le susurraba: −Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte sentir… de esta forma.

−Lo sé… Lo sé. Pero aun así la espera me pareció eterna.

−Sé que así fue. En verdad lo lamento, _Els_…

−_Shhh_… No digas más –le interrumpió la joven, al tiempo que colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios –hay algo que he querido hacer toda la noche.

−¿Ah sí? –cuestionó el joven en un susurro mientras sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

−Sí. He esperado mucho por este momento. –continuó la chica mientras acercaba su rostro hacía él.

−Y… ¿qué es? –preguntó al fin el joven. ¿Qué era esa extraña, y a la vez cálida y familiar sensación? Se sentía como si volara a través del cielo, era una sensación de adrenalina, pero a la vez muy distinta. Era, era… algo totalmente indescriptible. Un sentimiento que lo llenaba de felicidad.

−Bailemos. –le susurró la joven al chico.

−¿Qué? –cuestionó confuso.

−Lo prometí, ¿no es así? Prometí que no bailaría con nadie que no fuera tú. Ya espere suficiente.

Él observaba como la joven se dirigía alegremente al centro de la pista de baile y se percató de como los invitados le abrían el paso.

−¿Qué esperas?

−Yo…

−Vamos, no seas tímido. Ya estás acá, ¿no? Lo correcto sería que bailáramos, aunque sea una pieza.

Había algo en ella que era especial, como si tuviera un brillo propio.

−Pero yo… no sé…

La joven se acercó a él, con una elegancia y presencia que lo hizo ruborizar por primera vez en esa noche. –Vamos…ya sé que no sabes bailar pero, ¿te digo un secreto? –la joven volvió a acercar los labios hacia sus oídos y le susurró, con un toque de dulzura: −Ya sabes que yo tampoco sé bailar pero… siempre podemos esquivar los pies el uno del otro, ¿cierto?

El joven pudo sentir como una sonrisa, un tanto pícara, se formaba en los labios de la chica. Era caso perdido. En definitiva, él no podría ser capaz de mantener un debate con ella, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Sin duda alguna, se encontraba a total merced de la bella dama.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos comenzaron a bailar al compás de una melodía lenta y profunda, romántica… era una melodía que ya antes había escuchado, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Antes de que él lo pudiera notar, sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de la chica. Aquello le dio una seguridad y felicidad infinita. En ese preciso instante nada podría salir mal. Estaba justo donde quería estar: a lado de _ella_. La paz y calidez que sentía, le hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras se dejaba llevar por la melodía del momento.

Después de un rato, la melodía comenzó a silenciarse. Fue entonces que él volvió a abrir los ojos. Todo era color blanco, rodeado de nieve. Alzó la vista y vio un cielo nublado del cual caían lentamente copos de nieve.

La joven que aún mantenía entre sus brazos comenzó a sentirse cada vez más y más fría. Como si se estuviera congelando.

−¿Qué esta…? –el chico no pudo terminar la pregunta. Una ráfaga de viento helado comenzó a rodearlo. Se aferraba como podía a la joven rubia. Sabía que si la soltaba todo acabaría. Nada volvería a tener sentido. Nada. Comenzó a escuchar murmullos que se hacían más constantes con cada segundo que pasaba.

−… es demasiado tarde… −susurraba la chica en una voz casi inaudible para él.

−¿Qué?

−Es demasiado tarde… ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

El joven no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Instantes atrás todo parecía estar bien. Todo estaba bien. En completo equilibrio, tal y como debía estar.

−La nieve… el frío crece en mi interior. –La chica se desvaneció al decir eso último. Él apenas y pudo sostenerla.

−O…Oye, todo estará bien, ¿sí? Ya estoy aquí. Nunca más me apartaré de tu lado.

Por más que él intentaba hacer que la joven reaccionara, nada parecía surtir efecto.

−Te… te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Sólo, abre los ojos… por favor… −sentía como la desesperación lo estaba invadiendo y a pesar de ello, se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba pasando. –Tú… vas a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien. ¿Sabes?, hay algo que nunca te dije por temor a… a que te alejaras de mí. Pero, oye… despierta… no te… vayas… −sintió como unas lágrimas comenzaban a humedecerle los ojos, lo cual le nublaba la vista.

Cerró sus ojos y se aferró todavía más a ella. Esto no podía estar pasando, es decir, había anhelado ese reencuentro por tantos años y ahora todo… parecía ir mal. Parecía ser un mal chiste, como si el destino se burlara de él.

En ese momento en el cual parecía que las cosas no podrían empeorar, una fuerza misteriosa comenzó a jalar a la inconsciente joven. Sólo hasta ese momento es que pudo apreciar su rostro con claridad debido a que el antifaz que llevaba se había caido. Era una joven realmente hermosa y, pese a que tenía la certeza de no conocerla, en el fondo, sabía perfectamente quién era.

−¡Pero qué! –la belleza de la joven lo había distraído de la situación. Fue lo único que pudo exclamar, al sentir como comenzaban a jalar a la chica lejos de él. No sabía que hacer. Trataba de evitar que una misteriosa fuerza se la llevara lejos de él, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Después de un rato, no pudo más y la soltó.

Lo último que pudo ver fue como una sombra crecía en el horizonte y comenzaba a tragar todo a su paso. La chica comenzó a ser rodeada por sombras.

Él no se podía mover, sólo fue capaz de gritar su nombre. Un nombre que creía haber olvidado: −¡_Elsa_!

La chica, al escucharlo gritar, abrió los ojos de súbito, y con una expresión de terror dibujada en su rostro, gritó:

−¡_JACK_!

Y fue así que el joven de blancos cabellos abrió los ojos de golpe. Todo había sido un sueño. Al ver alrededor de él, se percató de que Tooth le observaba preocupada.

−Tooth… ¿qué haces aquí?

La joven hada se sonrojo ligeramente: −Yo… yo sólo pasaba por acá y, ¡te vi de casualidad!

−Ah, ya veo. –el joven volvió a cerrar los ojos. Aún seguía pensando en lo que acababa de soñar.

−Jack, ¿tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?

La preocupación notoria de su amiga le hizo sentirse un poco culpable. El guardián volteo la mirada. Tooth respondió ante aquella acción con un sonoro suspiro.

−Jack, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que comenzaste a tener estas pesadillas. Creo que deberíamos decirle a los demás.

−No. Estoy bien, en serio. Además, no son pesadillas.

−¿Ah no?, entonces ¿qué son?

Jack volteó a verla, y alzó los hombros.

−No sé. Son sueños. Nada más.

−Jack –la guardiana de los dientes se acercó al joven y puso una mano en su hombro –no crees que tenga algo que ver con… ¿tus recuerdos?

Jack abrió los ojos como platos, realmente sorprendido. Luego, analizó lo que su amiga le había dicho y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

−No, eso es imposible. Yo recupere todos mis recuerdos… No es posible que sea eso.

Tooth, con la duda dibujada claramente en su rostro, le dedicó una sonrisa a Jack, la cual, él respondió de igual manera.

−Sí, tienes razón. Que tonto que haya sugerido eso, perdón. Tú recuperaste todos tus recuerdos gracias a mí.

−En realidad, sería gracias a Pitch.

Tooth le miró con cierta molestia dibujada en su rostro. En verdad le molestaba la sola mención de ese nombre.

−Ya sabes que no es en serio.

−Sabes lo mucho que detesto a ese…

−Ya sé, ya sé. –El joven se levantó y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su amiga tratando de calmarla –estaba bromeando, ¿de acuerdo? Si no fuera por ti, no sabría quién soy.

Tooth se sonrojó un poco al ver la mirada tan profunda del chico.

−Ammm… ¡Sí! Me debes una. Je, je –la risita de la hada de los dientes se escuchó notoriamente nerviosa. Por suerte, el joven estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se percató de ello. Por otro lado, Tooth notó como su amigo comenzaba a alejarse en sus propios pensamientos. –Jack…

Y antes de que ella fuese capaz de decir algo, unas luces de diversos colores comenzaron a iluminar el claro cielo de Noruega, lugar en el que Jack había estado pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en las últimas dos semanas, descuidando notablemente su trabajo como guardián del invierno.

−Eso es… ¿lo que creo que es?

−Sí, eso parece. Pero, ¿por qué? Podría ser que… ¡Pitch esté de regreso!

−No lo creo –trató de calmarla Jack –debe ser por otra cosa.

El joven guardián le dirigió una mirada profunda a las auroras boreales que surcaban el cielo invernal de aquella fría mañana. Por su parte, Tooth observaba preocupada a Jack. Sí, era verdad que él claramente había dicho que estaba bien, pero su conducta demostraba lo contrario. No decía nada, pero ella sabía a la perfección que Jack estaba descuidando notoriamente sus deberes como el guardián del invierno. Durante la temporada de invierno, era cierto que ellos solían pasar bastante tiempo juntos. Él llevando la nieve a todos lados y ella, bueno, ella recolectando los recuerdos de los niños a través de los dientes. Pero de un tiempo (aproximadamente dos semanas) al actual, algo había cambiado en él. Ahora siempre se mantenía… distante. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que el joven hacía uso de sus poderes para llevar alegría a los niños. Incluso, había notado que Jack ya no sonreía como antes. Ni que decir de sus bromas ocasionales, se habían ido de la noche a la mañana. Sí, en definitiva algo no andaba nada bien con su amigo.

−Jack.

Al escuchar la voz de la hada, el joven albino volteo a verla: −Sí, ¿qué sucede?

Tooth observó a Jack por un tiempo que le pareció eterno. Quería decirle algo, ¿pero qué? No quería presionar a su amigo de ninguna manera. Tampoco quería hacerle sentir hostigado. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

−N… nada, Jack. Sería mejor que vayamos a ver qué sucede.

Jack no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a extender sus brazos, dejando que el viento lo transportara hacia el Polo Norte.

Tooth observó cómo su amigo se alejaba del lugar.

−Jack…

La joven hada se limitó a soltar un sonoro suspiro, sólo para después seguir al guardián de los días nevados.

Mientras volaba a través del frío cielo de invierno, muchas cosas se arremolinaban en la mente de Jack. No podía sacar de su cabeza a la joven con la que había estado soñando los últimos días. "_¿Quién será esa chica?"_, se cuestionaba, "_¿y, por qué me resulta tan familiar?"._ De pronto, un nombre volvió a surgir en sus pensamientos: _"Elsa… ese nombre es tan familiar, pero a la vez… ¿por qué no puedo recordar más?_

Si bien era cierto que él había recuperado todos sus recuerdos, aún había cosas que no comprendía del todo. Había partes en su memoria que parecían estar huecas, como si faltara algo. Al principio no le tomo importancia pero, en las últimas semanas, después de esa singular platica que había tenido con el guardián del amor y, después de ese "encuentro" con la misteriosa chica de la _nieve_, esas partes "perdidas" de su memoria se habían hecho más notorias.

Recordaba muy bien a su hermana, a su madre, e incluso a su padre. Pero, al hacer memoria había días en los que él claramente recordaba salir de noche para ver las estrellas en un lugar apartado de su casa y, momentos después, todo se volvía blanco.

Como si alguien hubiera borrado parte de sus recuerdos. Y lo peor era que, uno de sus últimos recuerdos como _ser humano_, era justamente uno en el cual se ve a sí mismo comprando una especie de dije en forma de _media luna_. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Era acaso para su hermana? Y de haber sido así, ¿por qué no se lo dio en el mismo instante en el que lo compró? ¿Lo habría comprado por su cumpleaños? Eso había creído hasta el momento en que recordó que aún faltaban dos meses para su cumpleaños en ese entonces. Siendo así, ¿para quién era ese dije?

Seguía repasando eso y más en su mente hasta que, antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba a las puertas del _taller_ de Santa, lugar donde se reunían normalmente los guardianes como un mínimo de tres veces al año debido a que todo se encontraba en aparente _paz_. Al menos, en cuanto al rey de las sombras se refería.

Estaba a punto de entrar al lugar, cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda: −¡Jack!, espera.

El joven volteó y entonces recordó que no venía del todo solo.

−¡Tooth!, oh, lo siento tanto. Olvide que veníamos juntos.

Esperaba ver una reacción de molestia en su rostro, pero no fue así. Todo lo contrario, volvió a ver una notoria angustia en el rostro de su amiga.

−Tooth…

−Está bien –Negó Tooth con la cabeza –será mejor que entremos.

−Sí…

Al entrar, ambos se percataron de que eran los últimos en llegar. Conejo, como siempre, estaba haciendo las típicas rabietas que solía hacer con North. North, por su parte, se limitaba a tratar de calmarlo y, Meme, por otro lado, parecía adormitado. Jack nunca se lo había preguntado pero, al verlo ahí cabeceando se preguntó si acaso alguna vez el pobre mago de los sueños llegaba siquiera a dormir.

Norte seguía discutiendo con Conejo, sin embargo, en un momento dado desvió la vista y fue entonces de que se percató de la llegada de los dos guardianes faltantes.

−¡Jack!, ¡Tooth!, qué bueno que al fin llegan. Así podemos comenzar con la reunión.

−¿Qué sucede, North? Acaso es Pit…

−Nada de eso _Toothiana_. Lo sabrás en un momento, no seas impaciente.

−¿Impaciente? –replicó Conejo, que ahora se encontraba a espaldas de North.

−Bien. Qué bueno que todos estén aquí –dijo un animado North, al ver a todos los guardianes reunidos, ignorando por completo las palabras de Conejo.

−Sí, ya sabes. No tenía nada mejor que hacer salvo, no sé… ¡Prepararme para la pascua!

−Conejo –suspiró −aún falta mucho para la pascua, debes relajarte y…

−¿Relajarme? Disculpa pero no falta tanto tiempo… a diferencia de la navidad.

−Conejo, todos tenemos trabajo –trató de calmarlo Tooth −recuerda que yo he vuelto a recoger los dientes de los niños. Y ni que hablar de Meme, él en estos precisos momentos tiene trabajo que hacer.

−¡Y es precisamente por eso que no debería llamarnos tan precipitadamente! –exclamó Conejo, mientras seguía pintando uno de sus huevos de pascua.

−Conejo… tienes razón, pero si North nos llamó, es por algo _realmente_ importante.

−Si es así, ¿qué más estás esperando para decirnos? –dijo, dirigiéndose a North.

−Bueno, antes me gustaría que pasáramos a nuestra sala de juntas y…

−North, en serio. No tengo tiempo para una de nuestras y tan usuales reuniones. La pascua está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Tengo todavía muchos huevos que pintar y organizar, y…

−Lo sé. Pero es realmente importante. Quiero que vean… algo. En especial tú, Jack. –dijo dirigiendo su vista al chico.

Todos voltearon a verlo, incluso un ya despierto Meme. Jack, por su parte, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no había escuchado nada de lo que habían estado discutiendo los demás guardianes.

−¡Jack! –exclamó North, tratando de llamar la atención del chico.

−Oh, disculpen. ¿Me estaban hablando?, me distraje por un momento, perdón…

Todos le brindaron una mirada confusa, a excepción de Tooth, quién más bien le miraba preocupada.

−Escuchen, hay algo que quiero que vean. Es algo que me está empezando a preocupar.

−¿Qué es? –cuestionó Toothiana.

−Lo verán pronto. –Un fornido North comenzaba a caminar hacía la sala donde se reunían, cuando de pronto, se detuvo de súbito − Ah, y Jack –todos pararon en seco, esperando escuchar lo que iba a decir North –espero que tú me puedas dar una buena explicación sobre lo que voy a mostrarles.

−¿Yo? –cuestionó el muchacho −¿por…?

−Ya lo verás. –lo cortó North, causando sorpresa en él –Ahora, sigamos. No hay tiempo que perder.

Todos los guardianes le siguieron sin objetar hacia la sala de juntas. Mientras tanto, Jack se cuestionaba sobre lo que North les iba a mostrar a todos y, específicamente a él. ¿Podría ser algo relacionado con la falta de nieve en algunas zonas? Jack había estado descuidando bastante sus labores como guardián del invierno pero, no era porque él realmente así lo quisiera. Desde ese "peculiar" encuentro con la chica de la _nieve_, Jack había comenzado a ver algo así como visiones. Veía a esa chica por todos lados, aunque claro, al final no era ella en realidad. Sólo era su mente la que le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Sin embargo, quisiera o no, eso comenzaba a desmotivarlo. Ya no le emocionaba hacer su trabajo tanto como antes. Ya ni siquiera hacía uso de sus poderes para alegrar a los niños con diversión. ¡Ya no le hacía bromas a la gente! Y eso, ya era mucho que decir. Fue entonces, en ese preciso instante en que recordó a su antecesora. A la antigua guardiana del invierno. Si ella se enterara que estaba fallando con sus labores… no quería pensar en las consecuencias. _"Quizá ella… ¡Le ha mostrado algo a North! Claro, eso lo explica todo."_ Pensaba Jack _"Pero… ¿qué le podría haber mostrado? No he cometido faltas graves, además, la primavera está casi a la vuelta de la esquina… No, no creo que ella haya…"_

−Bien, llegamos. –dijo North, parando en seco frente a una enorme puerta cromada color negro.

−Si, ya sabemos. –dijo un fastidiado Conejo.

−¿Cambiarás esa actitud algún día? –preguntó North.

−¿Tienes algún problema con mi actitud?

−No realmente. En fin, entremos de una vez.

−Sí, ya quiero terminar con esto y seguir haciendo los preparativos para la pascua.

Los guardianes entraron al salón, el cual era muy parecido al taller de North, sólo que en lugar de estar lleno de juguetes, tenía una mesa alargada color negro, con sillas acolchonadas color rojo y negro. El fondo, tenía una amplia ventana que dejaba ver el nevado cielo del Polo Norte. Los guardianes se sentaron con forme fueron entrando, siendo el último en entrar Jack, quien de reojo, pudo notar una mirada entre sombría y angustiada por parte de North.

−La razón por la que los he mandado a llamar, es por un suceso anormal en el clima. Por ello, quiero mostrarl…

−¡Alto! Estas insinuando que nos mandaste a llamar, a todos nosotros sólo porque el clima está algo, ¿raro? Bien. Fue un gusto verlos a todos, en serio. Nos vemos en, qué, ¿dos meses para nuestra…?

−¡Siéntate, Conejo! ¿Quieres escuchar lo que voy a decir antes de sacar conclusiones? –La molestia en el rostro de North fue notoria. Tenía tiempo que ninguno de los guardianes lo había visto así. No al menos desde lo de Pitch. Conejo no dijo más. Se sentó, con una notoria molestia dibujada en todo su rostro. –Bien, como les iba diciendo, he notado una anomalía "climática" que está afectando a la Tierra.

−North. No entiendo –interrumpió Tooth −¿Por qué nos comentas esto? Todos acá sabemos que la Tierra ha estado teniendo cambios en su clima… cambios muy notorios. Pero…

−A eso voy, Tooth. Bien, quiero que vean esto.

North cerró los ojos y, alzando las manos comenzó a recitar una especie de hechizo. De pronto, una especie de holograma.

−Quiero que todos pongan atención a esto. –dijo North quien, al terminar de recitar su conjuro, había tomado asiento frente al holograma.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que unas imágenes comenzaran a mostrarse. Al principio no era claro, pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma. Todos entendieron que es lo que estaban viendo al instante.

−Nos trajiste hasta aquí sólo para… ¿mostrarnos un estúpido noticiero? –La molestia en la voz de conejo era notoria.

−Sí. –contestó secamente North.

−¿Crees que todo esto es una especie de broma o…?

−_Buenas noches. Para los que nos acaban de sintonizar, el estado de Nueva York sigue en alerta roja por la nevada que hubo la madrugada del 17 de febrero. Los científicos aún no pueden brindar una explicación a tal fenómeno meteorológico pero, tal parece que esta anomalía está comenzando a expandirse por todo el país._

−_Nunca habíamos visto algo así _–comenzó a decir un señor que tenía el cabello poblado de canas y llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo –_O al menos, no a tal magnitud. No es un frente frío común. Ni siquiera lo teníamos contemplado y, lo peor es que se está expandiendo no sólo al Norte, sino también al sur._

−_El gobierno ha comenzado a movilizarse, brindando refugios temporales y alertando a los estados del sur sobre las acciones que deben tomar ante este extraño fenómeno meteorológico. Por lo pronto, nos acaban de informar sobre una fuerte tormenta que se está desatando en una de las ciudades de Florida. La tormenta invernal más grande en al menos los últimos 20 años. Se habla de una posible evacuación del lugar, aunque las inclemencias del tiempo lo imposibiliten de momento, lo cierto es que, esta anomalía climática está alertando a los científicos de todo el mundo. Iremos a un enlace en vivo con…_

La sala quedo en silencio. Ninguno de los presentes había asimilado bien lo que acababan de ver y escuchar. Las imágenes que habían visto a través del holograma eran en cierta medida, alarmantes. La nieve en algunas partes sobrepasaban los 50 cm de espesor. Y la tormenta que se pudo apreciar, parecía no tener fin.

−Jack –comenzó North −¿Nos puedes explicar esto?

Todos voltearon a ver al guardián, mientras que éste no lograba salir del asombro. La verdad era que, de todos los presentes, él era el que más afectado se encontraba debido a lo que acababa de ver. No podía encontrarle lógica a aquello. Esperaba ver alguna especie de "holograma" sobre él, incumpliendo con su deber de llevar nieve a distintas partes del mundo o bien, ver zonas que en teoría deberían de estar cubiertas de nieve completamente despejadas. Pero no podía imaginar nada como lo que acaba de presenciar instantes antes. No le encontraba sentido.

−Yo…

−Perfecto. Lo que nos faltaba. Creí que habías, no sé, madurado un poco desde lo que Pitch, pero veo que no fue así –lo acusó Conejo.

−Conejo –intervino North –No hables por él. Si él es el causante de esto, simplemente quiero escuchar una razón de su parte.

−¿Y qué razón puede tener para hacer algo como eso?

−Realmente no lo sé. –contestó North, mientras que Jack no sabía que responder ante las acusaciones que le estaban dando. –No había notado esta anomalía hasta hace poco.

−Ni nosotros tampoco… −comentó Tooth mientras Meme hacía un gesto de tristeza. –Siendo guardianes, debimos notar esto… no sé cómo es que no lo vimos antes.

−Sí, sí. Lo que sea. Tienen algo de razón en ello. Yo por mi parte en estas fechas no salgo de mi madriguera por los preparativos de la pascua. Aunque, debí notar algo… no sé que decir ante esto.

−Es culpa de todos por no notarlo –dijo North, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él nuevamente. –Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Lo que importa es… Jack –dirigido su vista en el chico albino que estaba a su lado − ¿qué tienes que decir a todo esto?

Todos los guardianes tenían la vista fija en él, sin embargo, ninguno tenía una mirada realmente acusatoria. Ni siquiera Conejo, quien hace poco le había acusado severamente.

−Yo… realmente no lo sé.

−¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Eres el guardián del invierno, deberías saber que pasa mejor que nadie. –cuestionó Conejo.

−Ya sé que es así pero… −el chico volteo a verlos a todos. Primero empezó por Meme, Tooth, Conejo y, finalmente North. Todos ellos tenían una mirada de angustia, sobre todo Tooth.

−Jack, no te vamos acusar ni nada de eso –comenzó a decir la hada de los dientes –sólo queremos saber, ¿qué tienes que decir de es...?

−¡No sé qué decir!, ¿de acuerdo? No lo sé. Yo no… No sé porque está pasando eso. Yo no provoque esas nevadas. Jamás haría una nevada tan… terrible. Mi deseo es el llevar alegría a los niños. Esas nevadas no… no las cause yo.

−Escucha Jack. No sé si… Te seré sincero. No sé si creerte esto. –dijo North con una mirada sombría y llena de tristeza.

−Jack… nosotros sabemos que…

−No, Tooth. Yo sé que ustedes piensan que todo esto es mi culpa –se produjo un leve silencio antes de que el volviera a hablar y, durante ese tiempo, que para él se le hizo interminable, fue incapaz de alzar el rostro y ver a sus demás compañeros. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar, sintiéndose derrotado –Y tienen razón.

Aquella afirmación hizo que los demás guardianes, especialmente Tooth hicieran una expresión de asombro notoria.

–¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? – Tooth no podía creer que Jack en verdad estuviera admitiendo que él era el culpable, más aun sabiendo el hecho de que era evidente que él no era el culpable de aquello. Jack podía ser descuidado e incluso, había veces en las que actuaba impulsivamente. A ojos de muchos, él parecía ser un chiquillo inmaduro, a pesar de que en realidad él tenía más de 300 años de existencia.

–Sí, Jack. ¿Qué acabas de decir? –Un irritado Conejo comenzaba a perder los estribos. Jack sabía muy bien que Conejo no era malo, sólo que… tenía un temperamento algo difícil de tratar en ocasiones. Claro está, que ese temperamento se había calmado notoriamente desde la pelea que tuvieron contra Pitch hacía ya un par de años atrás y, aun así, todavía salía a relucir cuando éste se encontraba bajo mucha presión, sobre todo en los meses que ocupaba para la preparación de la Pascua.

–Es cierto que soy el guardián del invierno, y todo lo relacionado con la nieve es mi total responsabilidad pero, les puedo decir que no fui el causante de lo que acabamos de ver. Nunca haría una nevada tan… sorpresiva y con esas características que ponen en alerta a todos.

–Jack, yo sé que…

–Déjame terminar, North. –la determinación que Jack estaba mostrando, en verdad los tenía sorprendidos a todos, en especial a Conejo, quién siempre había considerado a Jack de todo menos serio. –Yo… no les quería comentar nada al respecto pero… creo que es tiempo que sepan la verdad. –Hizo una breve pausa, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas a lo que realmente quería expresar –últimamente he estado fallando a mis deberes. Ya no llevo nevadas a diversas partes del mundo como antes. Tampoco les he llevado diversión a los niños. Y es por eso, por mi descuido, es que esto está pasando. No tengo excusas para pero, les prometo que sea lo que sea que está ocasionando esto, yo lo descubriré y… le pondré fin.

–Jack… es culpa de todos. Debimos notar que algo andaba mal. Se supone que somos los guardianes de los niños. Debimos notar algo como esto.

–Tooth tiene razón. Es cierto que he estado ocupando todo mi tiempo en los preparativos para la pascua pero, dejar pasar algo como esto. Incluso yo me siento avergonzado.

Meme comenzó a hacer figuras de arena sobre su cabeza, dando a entender lo apenado que estaba por lo que estaba pasando. De todos los guardianes, él era el que peor se sentía, puesto que debió esa anomalía antes, durante uno de sus viajes nocturnos esparciendo la arena de los sueños.

–Todos tenemos algo de culpa, Jack. Me alegra escuchar de ti esa gran determinación.

–Perdonen chicos. Yo… –Jack estaba a punto de contarles sobre esos extraños sueños que estaba teniendo. Les iba a contar de la misteriosa chica, quizá ellos supieran algo o… pudieran ayudarle a encontrar una explicación a esas apariciones pero, algo lo detuvo. Dentro de sí pensó que ese era un problema suyo, y de nadie más. –Haré lo posible por descubrir qué es lo que está ocasionando esas nevadas. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

–¡Espera, Jack! –Exclamó Tooth –déjanos ayudarte. Antes que guardianes, somos amigos. Nos debemos apoyar en las buenas y en las malas.

Jack volteó a ver a sus compañeros. Vio en ellos una determinación que hacía tiempo no veía. En verdad era increíble el grado de compañerismo que tenían entre ellos. Sin embargo, esto era algo que, por alguna razón él sentía que debía hacer solo.

–Gracias, chicos. En serio pero, esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

–Oye, si piensas que seremos una carga para ti sólo porque algunos, y lo digo específicamente por mí, no toleramos el frio, déjame decirte que una simple ventisca no me va a detener. –Conejo se veía decidido en ir a apoyarlo, al igual que los demás. En verdad estaban haciendo esto mucho más difícil para Jack.

–Perdonen. Pero he decidido que lo haré solo.

–Entiendo. Jack, sólo quiero decirte que, si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa, ya sabes a quienes acudir –dijo North, entendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de Jack.

–Gracias, North. Chicos –hizo una pausa para ver a cada uno de sus compañeros. Nadie lo decía en voz alta pero, la verdad era que todos se tenían una alta estima. En verdad, desde que Jack se había convertido en un guardián, podría decirse que los consideraba a todos como miembros de su familia y, lo cierto es que así era. –nos vemos pronto.

Y con esto último, salió por la ventana del salón, siendo llevado por el viento a través de la ventisca helada que se había desatado en el Polo Norte, producto de la determinación de Jack.

Mientras tanto, a varios cientos de kilómetros de allí, una hermosa joven, con cabello largo trenzado perfectamente en una trenza francesa, caminaba a través de un solitario sendero, a la afueras de una solitaria ciudad del sur de Florida.

–Este lugar es perfecto.

Y entonces, dio una fuerte pisada en el suelo, dejando expandir una gruesa capa de hielo que poco a poco comenzó a cubrirlo todo.

–Está bien, pero creo que hace falta un poco de nieve –expandió sus brazos y lanzó una especie de rayo al cielo, del cual comenzó a caer nieve lentamente. –No, eso no está bien. –lanzó otro rayo al cielo y, esta vez, la nieve comenzó a caer más rápido y constante. Pronto, se volvió una ventisca que impedía ver más allá del horizonte. –Sí. Eso está mejor.

Sin mirar atrás, la joven continuó su camino, sin sospechar que era observada por una persona encapuchada, quien le observaba desde la copa de uno de los árboles.

–Vaya, vaya. Ahora si te las verás duras, ¿No es así, Jack?

* * *

Antes que nada, les deseo un feliz (tardío) año nuevo. Lamento la demora, pero a veces me da pereza escribir xD Y bueno, entre otras cosas por acá les diré que edito videos por puro ocio y bueno, eso absorbe gran parte de mi tiempo. A parte de mis proyectos personales de escritura (que no tienen nada que ver con fan fics).

Espero les haya gustado, quizá en un capítulo más se produzca el tal esperado encuentro, que de seguro frustra el que no se encuentren aún. Lo sé como lectora de Fanfics que soy xD pero así es como concebí la trama en un principio. Sepan que el desarrollo de la trama ya lo tengo contemplado pero, es sólo que no lo he podido plasmar como quiero en una hoja de papel (es expresión xD).

-Respondiendo comentarios-

escudodeplata. Gracias por seguir la historia. Creo que eres la que me deja comentarios que me inspiran a mejorar más.

Snow Heaven. De hecho la reina de las nieves esta inspirada en un cuento... realmente corto pero sí, es verdad que ella es mala. En la idea original de la película de frozen en efecto, Elsa iba a ser mala...

Y a los demás que me dejaron reviews les contesto en uno porque fue lo que más impactó en el capítulo pasado y de lo que más hablaron: Sí, los ladrones se lo merecían!, SiÍ! Pobre señor Greg! Yo lo amaba ;-;... pero tenía que pasar esto para... "romper" con la trama... Y, Nastinka... si, pobre Dave, me dio lástima matarlo pero, tenía algo de culpa por irse por el camino "fácil" U_U

Saludos a todos! ;)


End file.
